Ninjago Falls
by DippeySause
Summary: What happens when the Ninja fall into a portal that sends them to Gravity Falls? And what if Dipper and Mabel are there to see them? You have to read to find out. Bill might make an appearance later on. T for possible violence.
1. Introduction

**Hello, FanFiction Readers. This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it's not the best. I would gladly appreciate helpful hints and/or tips. Ninjago and Gravity Falls Crossover! This takes place between** _ **The Love God**_ **and** _ **Northwest Mansion Mystery/Noir**_ **for Gravity Falls and after the** _ **Tournament of the Elements**_ **for Ninjago.** _ **Spoilers if you have not seen Ninjago.**_

 **I do not own Ninjago, Gravity Falls, or any of their characters!**

 **Now for the story.**

 **Introduction:**

 _Gravity Falls: Dipper's POV_

"Mabel, do you think it's possible for other universes or dimensions to exist?" I asked my twin sister.

"Why, does the _author_ think so too?" She stressed 'author' like it was dangerous to say. "You're a dork, you know that, right?"

I just nod twice. Then, "Wanna take a walk in the forest? There's a page in here that says that there's a leprecorn breeding ground in a certain part, next to a place where random portals appear."

Mabel squealed and jumped up and down."What's a leprecorn? A leprechaun-unicorn hybrid?"

I laugh, nod, and head downstairs, Mabel following behind me, being WAY to energetic. Especially because she hasn't drank any Mabel Juice yet today, that I know of.

 _Meanwhile, in Ninjago, on the Bounty: Jay's POV_

Just a normal day on the bounty. Cole, Kai, Zane, and I were training with our new dragons that we can summon, Nya was training with a dummy, and Lloyd was sitting, facing the wall, not doing anything. He really misses his father, Garmadon. Well, we all miss Garmadon, but Lloyd took it the hardest. He had just his father back and lost him in such a short time. But, he did sacrifice himself save all of Ninjago, so, yay? Plus, he's definitely not going to be called a villain anymore. I mean, he has a statue in the Corridor of Elders now! That's a huge honor! I want a statue there someday.

"Jay, focus!" Cole yelled at me.

"Sorry," I said. I guess I was ramble-thinking too much again. I really have a bad habit of that. It's like when you ramble on and on about something no one cares about, but in your head, and not out loud, so you really just stare off into space and other people think you're crazy or something.

"What is distracting you, Jay?" Zane asked. Ugh, I hate his sixth sense. He really knows when someone is feeling feelings. Can all nindroids do that, or just the best titanium ninja ever? Wait, he's the only titanium ninja. I'm confusing myself.

"Lloyd looks like he could use some cheering up," I said, getting back on track. "I can't stand seeing him so sad. I can't even think of anything to distract us from it. Not one joke. At all."

"Jay," Kai said, "we could all use some distraction right now. But training is more important. And it's really that serious?"

I nod.

"My brother's right," Nya pointed out. "So I hate to distract everyone, but, what are we flying into?"

There was a rip in the sky that looked like a portal of some sort. And we were flying right for it. Distraction, achieved. I looked back and saw Lloyd standing up and Sensei Wu and Misako coming out of the pilot area. They look as confused as we do.

"Uncle, what is that?" Lloyd asked Sensei Wu.

"I do not know, Lloyd, but we are about to find out." Sensei answered.

Next thing we know, we go through the portal, and the world goes dark.

 **Cliffhanger! Yes, in the intro. I hope you like the story so far. Chapter 1 will go up most likely Saturday, unless I forget. Hopefully, I will not. See you next time. :D -DippeySause**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I updated on time. Just so you know, the main POV's will be Dipper and Jay because they are my favorite characters. But I will do different POV's. Those will just be the most frequent ones. K, then, let's do this. (And I did say I would update, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl.)**

 **Chapter 1: Discovering the Ninja**

 _Gravity Falls: Mabel's POV_

"Leprecorn, leprecorn, oh magical leprecorn!" I sang as Dipper, my little twin brother, and I were walking through the forest behind our Gruncle Stan's Mystery Shack. Dipper, as always, had his nose buried in Journal 3. "Hey, what do leprecorns look like?"

Dipper just showed me the page. It was so cute! I colored it in my head, since the journal's only colors were black and page color.

"Hey, Mabel, do you hear that?" Dipper asked.

I listened for a second. Then I heard it. It sounded all magical like. Like: Woosh! Blagh! Shoulll! Next thing I know, a HUGE portal open up in an empty field a few hundred feet away.

"Dipper?" I asked in panic. He was already flipping through the Journal.

"Don't worry. Blue portals only throw stuff out, not suck them in," he said after a few seconds.

"Then what's gonna come out?" Dipper shrugged. So we waited.

Soon, a giant boat with a dragon head on the front flew out of the portal and landed safely and slowly on the ground. Then the portal dissapeared. Dipper and I slowly walked toward the ship. Dipper quickly flipped through the Journal.

"There's nothing in the Journal about this," he said gloomily and with alarm.

"That means we have made a discovery!" I exclaimed. "You can write about this in there if you want! Are you coming up or what?"

"Yea- wait, go up there?!"

"Yeah, doy. How else are going to see if any cute boys are on this thing, huh?"

Dipper thought for a second, then said, "How are we going to get up there?"

"With my... GRAPPLING HOOK!" I yelled pulling it out and pointing it towards the side of the ship.

Dipper sighed but held on to me. I pulled the trigger and we flew up.

When we saw the people, I instantly fell in love with the blonde boy wearing a green outfit. The way he was passed out was so cute! Plus, he looked about 13! SQUEEEE! I could tell the one with orange hair wearing blue was taken, 'cause he was right next to a girl with short black hair in a red dress. The spiky brown haired one wearing red must also have been taken, 'cause he was right next to a red haired girl wearing orange. Then there was a robot that's all silver, with spiky-ish hair. One guy looked kind of emo, with black hair and black clothes. All those people look between 16 and 18. There was also 2 old people. One was wearing a bamboo hat and had a long beard. He must be a sensei or something. The final person was an old lady with gray hair in a braid wearing a traveler's outfit. They must be about 60.

"Mabel," Dipper interrupted my thoughts. "I think these guys are ninjas."

"Why?" I asked.

"Look at their outfits." He was right. They did look like ninjas. Why is Dipper always right? We heard someone groan. "Mabel, let's go."

"But, I wanna make sure they're ok."

"Fine."

Within the next minute, everyone was awake.

 **Sorry for another cliffhanger. I thought this chapter was long enough. And yes, I know Lloyd was affected by the aging potion in** _ **Child's Play**_ **, but I still see him as 13 for some reason. And no, I don't know any of their real ages, that was just my opinion on how old they are. Because I get out of school on the 24th (yeah, I'm still in school), I will post Chapter 2 on the 25th. I will let you know when to expect future chapters when I figure it out. Oh, and thanks for 40 views! See ya next time.**

 **-DippeySause**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi. I am now out of school, so I will hopefully update a lot. Happy Thursday! SHOUT OUT: HailsStorm (I agree that there are not enough of these crossovers. I'm not saying any thing about that Lloyd x Mabel thing. You'll just have to read.) Thanks for over 100 veiws already! Oh, and I got 2 reviews telling me to update. People, I said I would update today, and I did people!**

 **I do not own Ninjago, Gravity Falls, or any of their characters!**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting and Introductions**

 _Gravity Falls: Lloyd's POV_

I groaned. Last thing I remember, The Bounty flew into a portal, and we all blacked out. Something told me we weren't in Ninjago anymore. So I opened my eyes. We were in the middle of a field in a pine tree forest. I looked around the bounty as I sat up. Everyone was passed out. But there were two new people. They were most likely twins, with brown hair and eyes. The boy was wearing a blue and white pine tree hat, and the girl was wearing a shooting star sweater.

'Wierd', I thought. 'It's summer. Why is she wearing a sweater?'

Within a minute, my family was awake. All but my father, probably. I miss him.

"They're awake!" I heard the girl exclaim. Very loudly. Some birds actually flew out of the trees. She jumped up and down a few times, and those who were near her backed away. "Hi there! I'm Mabel Pines!"

"I'm Dipper Pines, her twin brother," her brother said, waving slightly.

"Jay Walker, ninja of lightning," Jay said.

"Kai Smith, ninja of fire, brother of Nya."

"Nya Smith, samurai, sister of Kai."

"Zane Julien, the titanium ninja of ice."

"Cole Brooks, ninja of earth."

"Skylor Chen, ninja of amber."

"Sensei Wu Garmadon, master of four main elements, son of the first Spinjitzu Master, brother of Sensei Lee Garmadon."

"Misako Garmadon, mother of Lloyd Garmadon, wife of Lee, sister in law of Wu."

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, master of energy, son of Misako and Lee Garmadon."

"Where's Lee?" Mabel asked.

I felt myself sadden. "He was trapped in another dimension. He did it to save our planet." I could tell Mabel wanted to give me a hug. Just that made me feel better. And it felt really nice when she did.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd he get trapped?" Dipper asked no one in particular.

Jay answered. "Well, in order to save Ninjago, our world, he banished himself to the Cursed Realm, which released the souls of snake-people that drove away the fake snake-people, or anacondrai."

"Actually," Mom corrected, "Lloyd banished him. He coluldn't banish himself."

My brothers, sisters, and the twins all looked confused at what my mom said.

"Wait, why did you have to banish him in the first place?" Dipper asked.

"So we could get the ex-anacondrai generals into the overworld," I explained. "It was the only way to defeat the fake anacondrai. He banished them, and they could only be released if he was banished."

"Wait. If you want your father back could you have someone unimportant banish you, bringing your father back, then have someone banish them, bringing you back?" Dipper suggested.

This kid was full of questions, and I noticed he was writing something in a journal. I peeked at it, but I couldn't read it due to it being in a foreign language.

"That's actually a good idea," Cole said. "Sensei, do you think that would work?"

"That would only work if you do not die upon entering the Cursed Realm," my uncle stated. "So it is possible. But, we can not be certain. It would be to dangerous. Potentially lethal." He paused. "But I, too, want Lee back. I say we try it."

We cheered at his last statement. I was going to get my father back again. I couldn't be happier.

 _Meanwhile, in the Cursed Realm: Garmadon's POV_

I ran. For the past few days, I have been running a lot. There were a lot of monsters in the Cursed Realm. Did I regret my decision to allow myself get sent here? Slightly. I knew that Ninjago was safe, which made me feel better. I just hope my son, brother, and Misako are alright.

 **No, I do not know most of the ninja's real last names, but most people (and the Brickipedia) say Jay's last name is Walker and Kai and Nya's last name is Smith. Zane's and Lloyd's last names are revealed in the show (unless Julien is Zane's father's first name). Then Skylor, I don't know. I just couldn't think and wasn't feeling that creative when I wrote that part. And Cole's last name has changed depending on what FanFiction I was reading, but both times they started with B, so I just went with that. And I assume Garmadon's their last name, but I don't know Garmadon's first name either. But it started with L, which is what lord starts with... I have no idea. Let's just say that. I will not update for about a week, because I'm going on a trip, and will not have internet. So, let's say the 7th, which is a Tuesday. K, that was a long author's note. See ya!**

 **-DippeySause**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! On Monday, I saw the trailer for the new episode of Gravity Falls and up to episode 49 of Ninjago! I was sooooooo happy! Just to clarify, last chapter when Lloyd said Dipper was writing in a forign language, it was English. Ninjago's written language is symbols, as shown in a few episodes. And the general idea of getting Garmadon back is something I thought of like right after I watched the episode 44. SHOUT OUT: (Thanks, I had a great trip, other than rolling my ankle.)**

 **Chapter 3: The Mall**

 _Cursed Realm: Garmadon's POV_

I was panting hard. No one should ever be in the Cursed Realm. There are monsters here from other dimensions and plants that try to encage you. I had just went out for food, and at least ten attacked me. I finally managed to escape and made it back to my shelter and made myself some dinner. Life here was going to be rough.

 _Gravity Falls Mall: Cole's POV_

We were going to get Garmadon back. A few months ago, none of us would think about helping that guy. Time really changes stuff. Before we can rescue him, the twins, Dipper and Mabel, said we should all get a change of clothes, because once we get Garmadon and Lloyd back, the twins are going to give us a tour, considering we don't know how long we're going to be here. So, we're shopping.

Skylor, Nya, and Mabel were trying on almost everything, so it was taking forever. All the boys and Misako finished half an hour ago. So we left them and went to a video game store called Beebly Boop's. Well, Sensei and Misako stayed with the girls, but whatever.

"Be careful," Dipper told us, "some of these games might come alive."

We laughed, and Kai said, "Dude, are you sure about that?"

Dipper nodded. "Our friend Soos bought a dating simulator, and it kind of went over possesive of him, trashed a pizza resturant, tried to kill me, Mabel, and his girlfriend, and tried to download his brain into the game."

We were about to laugh again, but then we saw how serious this kid was. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Another time, I got a video game fighter to be my bodyguard because I accidentally got in a fight, and he tried to kill me and the kid who challenged me."

"Wow," Jay breathed. "Any thing else we should know?"

Dipper thought, then answered, "This town is completly crazy. One person documented his discoveries in this Journal." He pulled out a kind of beat up journal with a golden 6-fingered hand with a 3 on it from his vest. "He disappeared 30 years ago, and never finished writing this one." Dipper flipped through to the back, showing us that about half the pages were empty.

"Where are the others?" Zane asked.

"I don't know," Dipper answered. "Well, I assume this crazy child psychic Gideon Gleeful had one, because he nearly destroyed the town tring to get this one."

"How old are you?" Kai asked.

"12."

"No kid should go through that at that age!" Jay, Zane, and I said at the same time.

"Gideon is 10. Oh, and by nearly destroyed the town, I mean hired a crazy old man to make him a giant killer robot that looked like himself."

"Ugh," Mabel said. We all turned around, exept Dipper because he was already facing the entrance. Next to her stood Sensei, Misako, Nya, and Skylor. "Why are you talking about Gideon?"

"Zane asked where the other Journals were, and I told him that Gideon must have had one since he built that killer robot." Dipper answered.

The new comers (excluding Mabel) stared at Dipper like he lost his mind.

"Hey, one thing we've learned this summer is never be suprised at what Gravity Falls can throw at you," Dipper stated.

"Well," Sensei said, "we all have some new clothes now. Let us go back to the Bounty and rescue Lee **(Garmadon)**. When we rescue Lloyd, you two shall tell us of all of your adventures and discoveries."

We all nodded, and everyone but Misako, Dipper, and Mabel said "Yes Sensei."

Exiting the mall, I noticed that no one was giving Zane a second look. Is this town really so weird, that seeing a Ninjroid doesn't bother anyone? I mean, if I was from a parrallel universe and I saw a man made of titanium, I would freak out a little bit.

Heading back to the Bounty, Lloyd looked nervous and excited. I understood. If you die upon entering the Cursed Realm, then we're sending him to his death. Even if you don't, what are the chances of finding Garmadon? We might accidentally release killer monsters or something. Personally, I still can't believe Sensei is allowing this to happen. But we were going to do it.

 **Hoped you liked that chapter. Yeah, it really was a chapter that wasn't necessary, but whatever. I recommend checking out TheLittleGamwer, cause I'm going to be helping her with her Fanfics. Anyway, next chapter on Friday. See ya!**

 **-DippeySause**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sup, guys! This week, I saw episodes 50-52 of Ninjago (I don't have cable, so I watched via YouTube, and I'll watch 53 after I post this.), and got super hyped for Tale of Two Stans. I can't wait! But, no cable means I have to wait until Tuesday when I do to my grandparents' house, 'cause they recorded it for me. No cable stinks. :( Anyway:**

 **I do not own Ninjago, Gravity Falls, or any of their characters!**

 _Gravity Falls Forest: Zane's POV_

After we got back to the Bounty, Dipper and Mabel went to go find a person who is not important. After an hour, they returned. The man they brought back woth them looked extremly sad. We explained the plan to him, and showed him the book that we stole from Clouse back in the Tiurnament of Elements. To our suprise, he could read it. So, he began to banish Lloyd.

 _Cursed Realm: Garmadon's POV_

I was just minding my own buisness in my shelter one day. Then, a portal ripped open in the floor. The only thought I had was: Lloyd. So I waited for him to come into veiw.

"Dad," he said.

"Lloyd,"I said back.

"Hurry, I can't keep this open forever."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. We have a plan. Trust me."

I trusted him. I would leave my life in his hands. So, I jumped.

 _Time Jump, Gravity Falls Forest, Still Garmadon's POV_

When I awoke, I was in a pine tree forest. I felt the hard wood of the Bounty on my back. Next to me was my unconscious son.

"Brother," I heard Wu say. I stood up and embraced him and Misako. I noticed that, along with the ninja, Nya, and Skylor, there were two brown haired twins on board. "This is Dipper and Mabel Pines," Wu said. "Dipper thought of the idea of rescuing you."

"Thank you," I said to the boy.

"I was just thinking out loud," Dipper responded.

"But it was still the greatest idea in the history of ideas!" the girl I assume is Mabel said. She was clearly an optimist.

"How did you get Lloyd back?" I asked. That question had been bothering me since he said: "We have a plan."

So Dipper, Zane, and Wu explained their plan to me. When they finished, Lloyd woke up.

"Father," he said, giving me a hug.

"Lloyd," I said, hugging gim back.

 _Still Gravity Falls Forest, Zane's POV_

"Hey, Zane, can I ask you something?" Dipper asked.

I turned away from the Garmadons to face him. "Sure, what is it that you would like to ask?"

"Why do you think no one stared at you in the mall? I mean, I've never seen a titanium robot before."

"Ninjroid!" Jay corrected.

"Huh?"

"Ninjroid, or ninja android, is what Jay first called me when the other ninja discovered I am a robot. But, I am titanium because I died fighting the overlord, so I rebuilt myself, using titanium, as it was the only resource. As for why people did not stare at me, I have no idea."

Dipper took in all of the information I just told him. "What did you look like before you were titanium?"

In response, I took out a picture of Jay, Cole, Kai, and I and showed it to him. The picture was from the day, or night, we met, right after we got our new uniforms. It was my favorite picture. After a few moments of analyzing the picture, he pulled out his Journal. I looked at it, but I still could not read it.

"Analyzing text," P.I.X.A.L. told me. P.I.X.A.L. was the robotic assistant of Cyrus Borg, but was stolen by Chen, along with me. They deconstructed her, so I put her flash drive in me, that way we can not be seperated again. "Matching language found." She started to decipher what Dipper was writing into Ninjagian. After a few seconds, I could read it. He was describing us.

 **Bum bum bum! Lol. Just to let you know, hopefully next chapter or chapter 6 will be much longer. Alright, this story will be updated every Tuesday and Friday. Sound good? Good. Then see ya Tuesday!**

 **-DippeySause**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sort of having mixed feelings 'cause Ninjago season 5 is already over (they really need to make the seasons longer), but I'm gonna watch Tale of Two Stans later today. Well, when I post it later. Also, I know they threw Clouse's book into the fire, but let's just pretend they didn't. SHOUT OUT: iluvninjagothenextstepgirl (Wow, I almost couldn't find that. I meant that since they were banishing Lloyd to get Garmadon back, they then had to rescue Lloyd from the Cursed Realm. Sorry I confused you [and anyone else who was also confused].)**

 **GRAVITY FALLS SPOILER AHEAD IF YOU'RE NOT CAUGHT UP TO NOT WHAT HE SEEMS!**

 _Gravity Falls Forest: Kai's POV_

Shortly after Garmadon and Lloyd came back from the Cursed Realm, the sun started to set. The Pines twins insisted that we come to their house, but Sensei Wu made a good point that there probably wouldn't be room for all of us. Besides, our home is the Bounty. After the twins left, Zane told us what Dipper had written in the Journal earlier.

"Thanks to P.I.X.A.L., I was able to figure out what Dipper was writing," he told us. "He was describing us."

We didn't believe him. "Prove it," I said.

Zane projected what he had discovered on the wall of the driver's compartment. Sure enough, there was a detailed description of each of us. It even said that I was his favorite. The only reason was because I seemed like the kind of guy who prefered to work alone and would do anything to protect his sister, like him. Interesting, and true on my half. As far as I know.

 _Mystery Shack: Grunkle Stan's POV_

"Soos!" I called to my handyman. "Have you seen the kids?"

"The last I saw them they headed into the forest," he answered.

"They're coming towards the door," Wendy said.

"Where have you kids been?" I asked them when they came in.

They hesitated and shared a look before answering. I could tell they were about to lie. I did that with my brother all the time.

"We were hanging out with Candy and Grenda," Mabel answered. Like I would believe that.

"Right," I said. "Dipper was hanging out with 3 girls, and in the forest? What were you really doing?"

"Well," Mabel answered again. "We were walking in the forest and a portal opened up and a giant ship popped out. Then there were a bunch of people on board and we introduced ourselves to them and then we went to the mall to buy them clothes and then we brought someone out of another realm!"

I laughed. "I think you kids were hallucinating from lack of sleep."

"But it's true!" they both said.

I laughed again. "Yeah, yeah. Go get some sleep before you start seeing unicorns and dragons! And Soos, Wendy, go home."

After my employees and great niece and nephew followed orders, I went to my bunker. Well, my brother's. If portals were starting to open in the forest, I sure hope they mean in that part of the forest. But I can't think about that now. I need to focus on getting my brother back.

 _Gravity Falls Forest: Zane's Falcon's POV_

Zane had told me to follow the kids home to see that they got there safely. Of course, I obeyed. They came to a place called the Mystery Shack, though the 'S' had fallen down. I couldn't follow them inside, so I perched on a window. I saw their conversation with a tall, old man. Afterwards, I was going to follow them upstairs, but saw the old man input a code on a machine. After it swung open, I decided to follow him down.

When we got to the bottom, I was suprised.

 _Mysterious Place: Unknown POV_

"Master," Bill Cipher, my minion said. "The ninja, Pine Tree, and Shooting Star have all met."

I laughed evily. "Wonderful, then the plan may start. Morro!"

"Yes master?" he answered.

"You and Bill go spy on those groups. Don't let me down."

 **Did you guys like Tale of Two Stans? See ya Friday.**

 **-DippeySause**


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG! Tale of Two Stans was awesome. Was anyone else cracking up at the ending credits. It should not take between sunset and 3 am! Though, it is Soos. I still want to know what's in the portal, though. Do you guys think the Stans will work it out? And did anyone else wonder why Mabel didn't fall asleep as fast as Dipper did? Holy cow! Thank you so much for 780 veiws! I honestly didn't think I'd get over 200 this far in. Sorry the bottom authour's note last chapter was so short. I wanted it to be longer, but my sister wanted me to come play with her, so I just decided to finish it quickly. (I finished it Tuesday morning 'cause I love to procrastinate. :P) SHOUT OUTS: iluvninjagothenextstepgirl (What, are Bill and the OC villan chopped liver? And of course Morro's ONE OF the villans. There's no way I wasn't adding him to this. And thanks for being my 10th review.) and Guest (What episode?).**

 **I do not own Ninjago, Gravity Falls, or any of their characters!**

 _Outside the Mystery Shack: Bill's POV_

"Stupid Master," I muttered as I watched Pine Tree and Shooting Star sleep. "I told you I had it under control." To clear things up for you, I only had a master after I tried, and failed to destroy Pine Tree's Journal. She saw my potential and decided that with a partner, I could finally rule this world. So she summoned Morro, a ghost master of wind. And let me tell you, he won't shut up! I wish I had a less talkitive partner, or he had a mute button.

And don't get me started on my master. Her real name is Poisonous Ivy. Her eyes are pink, which sets off her lime green hair and deathly pale skin. She usually wears a neon tank-top, ripped neon jeans, white knee socks, and black army boots. Wierdest of all, she's my sister, in human form, not demon. Yeah that's right. Big scary Bill Cipher is being ordered around by his little sister. Just shut up before I give you nightmares that will keep you up for weeks.

Anyway, watching the twins was getting boring, so I decided to visit Cresent Claw. **(Stan)** I flew into the house and down to his brother's lab. Like I expected, he was still trying to get that portal to work. He needs all three Journals to do that though. He has two of them, but still needs Dipper's. I looked closer and almost gasped. He had the machine pages from the third Journal. The machine was being activated.

 _Gravity Falls Forest: Morro's POV_

I did not want to watch the ninja. No way. They had the green ninja. I was supposed to be the green ninja! Not this blonde kid! I tried so hard not to strangle him for taking my rightful gi. But Master said not to hurt any of them. But every time I floated by him, I found myself getting closer and closer to him. So I backed away and decided to look around the woods.

A few minutes before sunrise I quickly flew back to the ship. As I did, I noticed that gravity seemed to have been turned off for a few seconds. Being a ghost, I didn't feel it, but I saw a few sleeping squirrels and chipmunks float and then fall back to the trees.

"What was that?" I asked myself. "Must be why they call this town Gravity Falls." I laughed.

When the ship came into veiw, I cursed myself at being stupid. The ninja were all on the deck, already training. I laughed. They work themselves to hard. But, I had to watch them. After watching for about 20 minutes, I discovered that all of the boys know Spinjitzu, but none of the girls do. The one with black hair kept trying, but always failed.

After an hour, they took a break. During that break, the two kids Bill calls Pine Tree and Shooting Star came to the ship. From listening, I learned that their real names are Dipper and Mabel. Bill floated over to me.

"Hey Bill," I said to him.

"Shut up!" he said back.

"That was rude."

"My sister said we need to be listening to them at all times, so shut UP!"

Luckily, somehow, no one heard us. Though, we were whispering, so the loudest Bill got was talking at normal volume. Even so, his 'normal talking level' is extremely high on the volume bar. Anyway, they didn't hear us, so we get to keep our heads. Luckily.

 _The Bounty: Sensei Wu's POV_

"Up," someone said faintly. It was so faint, I might have been imagining it, so I decided to say nothing. We had just finished telling the twins about our adventures through Ninjago, so they were telling us about theirs.

"... and then we all lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" Mabel screamed as they finished telling us about their encounter with a love god.

"Mabel," Dipper said. "What did I tell you about screaming?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"WHAT?" Jay screamed. Being next to Mabel, he probably temporarily lost his hearing. "OH NO! I'M DEAF!"

Zane shook his head and signed to him that he just temporarily lost his hearing.

"ARE YOU SURE?" Jay asked.

We all nodded. Luckily, he stopped screaming.

"Okay, then," Kai said nervously. We all waited for Jay to scream 'what' and for us all to become deaf, but he did not.

"Ninja, continue to train," I ordered. "Twins, follow me."

The ninja got right up, after Zane signed to Jay to continue training. The twins shared a nervous look, but followed me to the captain's compartment. When they closed the door, I asked them something.

"Now that you two have learned how the ninja became ninja, would you like to join them?"

"Wait, what?" Dipper asked.

I patiently repeated my question, then added, "When we go back to Ninjago, you do not have to join us. You can protect this realm."

"Do we have to answer right now?" Mabel asked.

"No," I answered. "But you must make the decision in two days time."

"Okay, thank you Sensei," Dipper said.

 **Mwhahahahaha. I apparently love to right small cliffhangers, but when I read even the smallest cliffhanger in a book, I just have to keep reading. Sorry if you feel the same way. I've decided that I will only update this on Wendsdays. Sorry, but let me explain. I usually write at least half of a chapter on the morning I post it. So I'm hoping a week to write one chapter is enough. I also want to write a Minecraft Fanfic, but I haven't decided yet. Alright then, see ya Wendsday.**

 **-DippeySause**


	8. Chapter 7

**AHH! Please don't kill me! My internet was down all week. I did not forget to write this. I did not forget to post this. I just couldn't. Okay? Good. Oh, and last chapter was over 1,000 words. Though I'm pretty sure the authour's notes helped with that. Lol.**

 _Mystery Shack: Dipper's POV_

This morning, Sensei Wu asked Mabel and I if we wanted to become ninjas. That's crazy! I still don't understand why he asked us. Maybe he thought that with all we've been through, we'll probably encounter more, and knowing how to fight will help us. But, I don't know what to do. While training, we may not be able to fight monsters or look through the Journal. Ugh, I just can't decide.

"You thinking about those ninja and Wu's offer?" Mabel asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. She probably guessed because I'm lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Do you think we should accept the offer?"

Mabel thought for a minute, then flopped on her bed, as she was sitting up. "To be honest, yes. It would be great to know how to fight monsters and defend ourselves and stuff. Plus, that blonde boy is really cute."

I sighed and then laughed. "Yeah, okay. Night Mabel." I turned off my lamp.

"Night Dipper." She turned off her lamp, and we fell asleep.

 _Gravity Falls Forest, Nya's POV_

"Students," Sensei Wu said after dinner. "I have someting to tell you before you do your nightly routine." When we were all facing him, he continued. "I have offered the Pines twins the chance to become ninja, though they do not have to return to Ninjago with us."

Everyone started talking at once. I didn't hear what the others said because it all ran together, but I said, "They're too young!"

"ENOUGH!" Sensei yelled. "One at a time."

I repeated what I said, as did the others.

"Why?" Jay and Cole asked.

Kai said the same thing I did.

"Are you sure about this?" all the Garmadons asked.

"I thought this team had enough," Skylor said. We all rolled our eyes at her.

Zane said nothing. We all stared at him, expecting him to say someting. After a few seconds of staring at him, he said, "I said nothing. I was pondering why you would ask them."

Sensei sighed. "I sensed that they had an element inside them, just begging to be released. Though, I can not be sure what that element was, unlike you four." He gestured to Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane.

"Did they accept?" Misako asked.

"They asked for time to decide. I think we should all get some rest now."

So we all went to our rooms.

 _Still GF Forest, Morro's POV_

Bill arrived as the last lantern on the Bounty was put out. He looked out of breath, which is very odd for the dream demon.

"What's up Bill?" I asked. "You all right?"

After Bill caught his breath, he said, "Yeah, I was just, uh, lookin' around. Yeah. All right, let's go report to my sister."

"Yeah." So we began the teleportation process.

 _5 minutes later, Unknown Location, Lily's POV_

"Oh, where are those useless, idiotic boys?" I ask myself. "They should have been back minutes ago!"

"Miss us?" my big brother asked.

"There you two are! You took forever!"

"They stay up late," Morro said.

"Well, what did you find?" I asked eagerly.

"Calm down, Lily, we were just about to tell you," Bill said.

 _30 minutes later_

I laughed. "That old guy, wants those two, to be ninjas?" They have to be lying. There is no way those two colud have elemental powers. Ha.

"I assure you Master, we are not lying," Morro said.

"Sis, we're telling the truth," Bill added. I stopped laughing. Bill never lies. Well, not to me anyway.

"Promise?" I asked.

"We swear."

"Do you know their elements?"

"Sensei said he didn't know, but could sense they had an elemental ability," Morro answered.

"You will go back in the morning. Bill, did they decide if they were going to accept?"

"It sounded like it."

"Okay, I can work with this. Go get some sleep, and eat if you want. I have some planning to do." They flew to their rooms and I got to work.

 **Alright. Again, I'm sorry for posting this so late. Hopefully, next chapter will be on Wendsday. And I need you guys to answer this question: What do you want Dipper and Mabel's elements to be? They can't be: water, fire, amber, energy, ice, lightning, or earth. If you want, the Twins could have the same element. I just can't think of one element that would fit either of them. If no one answers the question, then the next chapter will be a filler chapter. Okay? Understand? Good. See ya Wendsday, hopefully.**

 **-DippeySause**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow. 1,256 veiws! Thank you guys! You all deserve cakes. [::] [::] There. You guys definitely wanted Dipper and Mabel's elemental powers to be revealed this chapter. SHOUT OUTS: Deathstar5799 (not sure yet, and I will write more, promise.) and adventuremaker16, bebe fou5, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, and adventuremaker16 (again...) for requesting their powers. Oh, and I realized last chapter I called Ivy: Lily. Her name is Ivy, I just goofed. Oops. Ok, ready to find out the twins' powers? Then let's do this.**

 **I do not own Ninjago, GF, or their characters.**

 _Mystery Shack Basement: Bill's POV_

"Man, this portal is getting really strong," Stan says to himself. "Don't worry, Stanford. You'll be home this week."

I try hard not to say or do anything. Ivy would have my head if I did. The temptation to talk becomes to strong, so I quickly fly up to Pine Tree and Shooting Star's bedroom. They're sleeping so peacefully, I just have to jump into one of their dreams and destroy the peace. But they start to wake up before I get the chance and I have to quickly fly outside before they see me. I still don't get why I can't talk to anyone besides Morro, but trust me, you do not want to disobey my sister. Last time I did, my room exploded for a week. Don't ask how.

"Morning, Mabel," I hear Pine Tree say.

"Mornin' Dip!" Shooting Star responds. "Ready to tell the ninjas?"

"Yeah. Now or never, I guess. We should get breakfast first though."

"Oh, yeah. Can't forget breakfast!"

I laugh quietly. Shooting Star always makes me laugh. Except when she's trying to destroy me, of course. I follow them downstairs, sticking to the shadows.

"Hey, do you think the ninjas would want some Mabel Juice?" Shooting Star asks.

"Um, no," Pine Tree answers. "I think they may stay up for a few weeks if they had that, if they're like me. Seriously though, how do you manage to fall asleep every night when you drink that every day?"

"I have no clue. I guess that's a mystery that may never be solved."

They both laugh, and Mabel starts making pancakes, using Mabel Juice in the batter. Luckily for Pine Tree, not that much.

 _GF Forest: Morro's POV_

The ninja have been up since sunrise, and finally, at 7 am, just over an hour since they started, they take a break for breakfast. Sensei makes them train way more than he made me train. Why? Are there more dangers? I need to know. But Master said that Bill and I can only talk to eachother, so I can't ask them.

After the ninja had breakfast, the Pines twins and Bill showed up. "Hey Bill," I said to him.

He nodded. "They're telling the ninja, we'll find out their powers in a few minutes."

"Master wants to know their powers, right?"

Bill nodded again. "So shut up and let's watch."

 _The Bounty: Skylor's POV_

"Who let Cole cook breakfast again?" I asked as we sat down for burnt pancakes, burnt waffles, raw sausage, and raw eggs. There was also frozen coffe and scalding hot orange juice.

"Me," Cole answered. "It was my turn. Besides, this is, somewhat edible."

"Hey, where's Zane?" Jay asked.

"He better be making edible food," Kai said.

A few minutes later, Zane came in, took all of Cole's inedibe food away, and brought back edible food. And, him being a nindroid, everything was cooked to perfection. We all ate quickly, because Cole cooked dinner last night and used the last of the ingredients in the process, so we were hungry.

"I will have to go into town today and get more ingredients," Zane informed us.

We all just nodded and continued eating. When we were done, Zane took all of our plates and brought them into the kitchen.

"I will wash those later," he said to himself.

We all walked out on to the deck, just as the Pines twins climbed up.

"Hey guys," they said in unison.

"Hey," all the ninja, Nya, and I said in unison, while the older people said, "Hello."

"We have decided that we accept your offer," Dipper said to Sensei.

"Excellent," Sensei said. "Ninja-GO!" He turned into his golden tornado of Spinjitzu, went near the kids, then backed away and stopped. When he backed away from the kids, they were wearing ninja outfits. Mabel's was pink and sparkly, and Dipper's was the color of Zane. "Mabel, master of glitter. Dipper, master of tech."

"Whoa!" they both said. "Cool!"

"Hey, what was that spinney thing you did?" Mabel asked.

"That was Spinjitzu," Garmadon said. "And all of the boys here, exept Dipper for now, can do it."

"Hey, I'm learning," I said.

"Can you show us?" Dipper asked. "Are all of you tornados gold, or do they represent your element?"

As an answer, all the boys yelled, "NINJA-GO!" and whipped into their elemental tornados. When they stopped and looked at Dipper, we all noticed he was writing in his Journal again.

"That is so cool!" both twins said. "So the colors represent your element," Dipper said. "Then what would yours be, Skylor?"

"I don't know," I responded.

"I do have one more thing to say," Sensei said. "Well two. First, Pines twins, what is the plural for ninja?"

"Ninjas," they both said.

"Wrong," we all said. "It's still ninja."

"Really?" they asked.

We all nodded. "Second thing," Sensei said. "Nya, we believe-"

"Wu, she is not ready," Misako and Garmadon said.

"No, she is ready," Sensei insisted. "Nya, did you know your mother was the master of water?"

"Uhh, no. You mean-"

"-yes. As Kai took on the traits of your father to become a fire ninja, you are to become the master of water."

Nya fainted and Kai ran up to her. "Way to go, ya broke her," I said.

"Huh. You're both right. She was not ready."

 _Much later at night, when Bill and Morro have arrived at Ivy's fortress: Bill's POV_

"... and apparently that girl Nya is the master of water," I finished telling my sister.

"That is very bad for you, Morro, huh?" Ivy remarked.

"Yes," he answers. "If she develops the ability to do what the others do and shoot her element out of her hands, if she finds me and knows that ghosts die in water, then it's game over for me."

"You'll be fine, both of you go to your rooms," Ivy said. "I have some more planning to do." So we flew to our rooms.

 **Okay, tech and glitter! Congrats adventuremaker16! Once again, thanks to everyone who suggested their power. Oh, and that ninja(s) thing was just there to increase my word count, and I noticed that on the show they leave off the s. Next chapter next Wendsday. See ya then!**

 **-DippeySause**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! 1,474 views. I think you guys broke my happiness switch so it's always on! You guys are awesome! More cakes! [::] [::] No, I have not seen Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons yet, and won't see it till next week at least on TV. Any way, SHOUT OUT: adventuremaker16 (Yeah, copper was a better idea. And I think that Zane's spinjitzu color is still white. But I could be wrong.)**

 _1 day later, After events of Northwest Mansion Mystery/Noir: Mabel's POV_

"Hey Dipper, did you have fun tonight or what?" I asked Dipper as he came back from talking with Old Man McGucket.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty fun," he answered. "Well, kinda scary, but fun. And I realized, Pacifica isn't really that bad."

We heard someone laugh behind us. We turned around and gasped. Pacifica was talking to Candy and Grenda! Oh no, she is not taking my friends away! She already has enough! So, I did what any normal person would do. I ran towards Pacifica. But Dipper caught my dress before I could get to far.

"What're you doing, bro bro?"

"Just look."

So I looked back at them. They were coming to us. Candy and Grenda looked like they were very mad but very happy at the same time.

"You have some true friends there, Mabel," Pacifica said to me. "They refused to be my friends unless you were too. Not even money could sway them to my side."

"Really?" I asked them.

"Well, we thought it would be rude to join Pacifica considering we both hated her when we met you," Candy said.

"So we thought if you accept her, that's when we will," Grenda finished.

"You really hated me?" Pacifica asked.

"You called us Fork girl and Lizard lady. We had an excuse. But you had no reason to treat us like that," Candy said.

"Wow, I did, didn't I? I'm sorry guys."

"Why the sudden change in personality, Pacifica?" I ask her.

Her and Dipper share a smile before she answers: "Follow me, and I'll show you why."

We really didn't want to, but Dipper took the lead of the 'follow Pacifica train', and soon we were all aboard. Whoop! Whoop!

"Hey, Dip, what was that smile for back there?" I ask Dipper.

"You'll see," was all he said.

We were led to a painting of a king skeleton.

"You can't tell anyone what's in here, got it?" Pacifica asked. We all nodded. "Good." She ushered us inside. There were paintings and pictures of all of the bad things her family has done, including her waste shoveling, village idiot, great grandpa, Nathaniel Northwest.

"Wow," Candy said. "You come from a long line of liars and cheats."

"Gee, thanks. I didn't know."

"Well, you really didn't until like 15 minutes ago," Dipper pointed out.

She nodded. "I want to change the Northwest name. I don't want to be part of a family full of liars and cheats, but I am. But I'll make sure that my parents undo all of this. And, I'll make sure that that wierd president guy gets credit for being the true founder of Gravity Falls."

"No," Dipper and I both said. "Northwests can keep that title."

"Why?" the other three girls asked.

"The cops were going to bring us to Washington D.C., 'cause apparently, it's against the law for a wacky ex-president to be the founder of a town," Dipper explained.

They stared at us like we had swapped heads. "It's true," I put in.

"Well then," Pacifica said. "Umm, so what do you say to being my friend, Mabel?'

I thought for a second then said, "Ok, but, you first must answer this question. Would you be willing to wear a sweater that I made?"

"Depends on the sweater," Pacifica answered.

"Good enough for me!"

We all laughed and left what is probably now Pacifica's least and most favorite room in the house.

 _Meanwhile, at the Gravity Falls Lake, Misako's POV_

Garmadon, Wu, and I were training Nya to become the master of water. Yes, it was late at night, but this way the boys and Skylor couldn't interfere. We told her to fill a bucket. Easy, but it has a hole in the bottom. She has been trying for most of the day.

"There," she said. "Bucket's full. Not so hard."

We all looked under the bucket, and saw that she had filled in the hole with clay from the bottom of the lake. It still dripped.

"The bucket is not full," Wu pointed out. "Try again."

Nya sighed. "This is impossible."

"This is not impossible," Garmadon said. "This is about thinking outside the bucket."

"Going with the flow," Wu continued. "Finding where you are weak."

That hit a cord with Nya. She almost imediatly replied, "I'm not weak! This bucket is weak!" And then she kicked it into the lake. "I've been trying to fill a bucket all day. It's not gonna happen! Face it, I'm not a water ninja. I'm a Samurai!" She then muttered, "Pointless. Fill the bucket."

"It appears the day was a waste," I observed.

"On the contrary," Wu said. "I finally discovered her weakness. Feeling weak."

"I'm good at everything else!" she yelled. "Why don't I have to be good at filling buckets? Go with the flow. I'll show you how I go!" And then she ran back to the Bounty.

"She is good at so many things," Garmadon said "When put in a position to fail, she gives up. And beceause of her temper, she didn't even realize she successfully completed the task. Her bucket, is full."

It was at the bottom of the lake. No water was flowing out of it, and it was, completly full.

 **If you didn't notice, I used the part in episode 47, Stiix and Stones, where Nya had to fill the bucket. I just changed the time of day, location, added Garmadon, and gave him some of Wu's dialogue. Yay, Pacifica, Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda are all friends now! I was gonna have Mabel ask Pacifica a different question, but then it wouldn't have ended the same way. K, chapter 10 on Wendsday. Yay, chapter 10! See ya!**

 **-DippeySause**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Yay chapter 10! SHOUTOUTS: DeathStar5799 (Yep, friendship is good) and iluvninjagothenextstepgirl (I don't remember saying that they would. *checks last chapter* Yeah, I never said that.) K, onto the story!**

 **Lego owns Ninjago, Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls, and I don't work for either.**

 _The next day, Mabel's decision in Not What He Seems: Mabel's POV_

I watched as Dipper was propelled to a support beam when the gravity shut off. My foot was caught on a wire, and I was terrified as Waddles was when we had the zombie kareoke party.

"Dipper!" I yelled to him.

"Mabel," he called back. "Hurry, shut it down!" So I climbed the rope to the button and jumped and just grabbed onto the pole thingy that the button is attatched to.

"Mabel, Mabel, wait! STOP!" Grunkle Stan yells at me, before Soos rams into him. "Soos what are you doing? I gave you an order!" He pounded on Soos's head a few times.

"Sorry Mr. Pines," he answered, "If that is your real name, But I have a new mission now. Protecting these kids!"

"Soos you idiot! Let me go!"

Dipper joined the 'attack Stan' party. "Mabel, press the red button! Shut it down!" He told me. Yeah, like there's a blue or pink button somewhere in this room that I would press instead.

"No, you can't! Ya gatta trust me!" Stan yelled.

"Grunkle Stan," I said. "I don't even know, if you're my Grunkle." I hugged the pole and started crying. "I wanna believe you but-"

"Then listen to me," Stan interupted. "Remember this morning when I wanted to tell you guys something?"

"T-minus 20 seconds," the clock said, cutting off Stan.

We all yelled as the portal shot Stan, Soos, and Dipper against the back wall. To avoid the same thing, I ducked. Dipper landed on his back, Stan's arm got caught behind a pipe, and Soos was upside down. 'That's it!' I thought, and went to press the button.

But before I could, Stan said: "I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!"

"Mabel," Dipper quickly shouted back, "what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" He pointed to his head, probably trying to make me take his side.

The portal was clearly getting stronger, shooting lightning and everything. I looked back to the boys when Stan said: "Look into my eyes Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?" He sounded like he was about to cry.

"He's lying!" Dipper said. "Shut it down NOW!"

"Mabel please!" Stan yelled.

A twelve year old girl should not have to make a decision that could destroy the universe if she chooses wrong! But, I have to.

"10, 9," the clock said. Great! What to do, what to do. Dipper said listen to my head, which was screaming hit the button, but my heart was screaming let go and trust Stan. The portal made a wierd static sound and to my left and right the circles turned into cages. I lowered my hand to the button with my eyes closed. But I opened them to look into Stan's. My heart was now screaming as loud as possible let go, and my head started to too.

"Grunkle Stan," I said.

"6, 5," Stupid clock!

I let go of the stand and held up my hands in surrender. "I trust you."

"Mabel are you crazy?!" Dipper yelled "We're all gonna-"

"1." I really hate that clock. I'm pretty sure Dipper does too. The portal flashed a blinding white light, and we all screamed. I couldn't see, or hear, or touch. I just, felt. And I felt like I was floating. But then the moment ended, and we crashed down, painfully, to the floor of the basement. We all looked at the portal, and saw a shadowy figure emerge. He had a cape that looked kinda beat up and a gun on his back. He walked over to a Journal and but his six fingured hand on the cover. Then he put the Journal in a coat pocket.

"W-what?" Dipper asked. "Who is that?"

"The author of the Journals," Stan said. The man took off his mask and goggles, and revealed a younger looking Stan. "My Brother."

Right there, I thought, if someone had recorded our entire summer in Gravity Falls from Dipper's point of veiw and put it on TV, at least one person would faint, and the rest would freak out. So I said the obvious thing, as we were all staring at Stan's brother open-mouthed. "Is this the part where one of us faints?"

"Oh I am so on it dude," Soos said, then fainted.

 _Back to when the final Gravity anomoly started: Jay's POV_

I was in my workshop on the Bounty, when all of a sudden, my feet weren't on the floor, and the entire ship started floating.

"Did I do this?" I wondered out loud.

"JAY!" everyone else on board yelled. Well, the clearly thought I did this too. "The bridge, NOW!" Kai yelled. So I made my way up to the bridge. When I got on to the dek, though, I needed to keep a hand on the railing, or else I would have floated off into the sky. I took in the view, and noticed that this was happening all over town.

The second I got in the bridge, I said, "I swear I had nothing to do with this!"

"Then who did this?" Lloyd asked. We all looked at Zane and the senseis.

"We have no clue," they said.

"We should find out," I said. "Well, right after it ends."

And of course, the second I said that, the gravity seemed to turn back on.

"I still have nothing to do with this," I promised.

Then we all realized, "The Pines!", and ran towards their house, the Mystery Shack. When we got there, we saw government vehicles, and decided to come back later.

 _A few minutes before Ford shoots off the memory earaser: Wu's POV_

I was looking in the spirit smoke when I saw an image of the Pines twins covering their ears. I knew right away that if we wanted to ask them about the gravity failure, then we would have to too.

So I ran to the intercom and said, "Cover your ears." Everyone did so, and I saw a shockwave come towards us. Right away I knew that's why they covered their ears, so I waited until it passed before I unplugged my own ears. Then I went around unplugging everyone else's ears since they wouldn't be able to hear me.

"We may visit the twins now," I told everyone. So we went back to the Mystery Shack. When we got there, I looked into a window on the second floor and saw that that is where the twins are.

"They are getting ready for bed," Misako noticed.

"Yes," Garmadon agreed. "We shall ask them in the morning. I think it is almost time we hit the hay as well." So we went back to the Bounty, questions buzzing in our heads.

 **I have a question for you guys: Did summer fly by to you? To me it feels like it should be July still, not August. Also, what was your reaction to Not What He Seems? Alright, next chapter Wendsday. See ya.**

 **-DippeySause**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! We lost internet again, which is why I'm posting this late. SHOUTOUTS: MilesPrower22 ("Nooooooo!" what?), DeathStar5799 (I'm glad you loved it.), and iluvninjagothenextstepgirl (I told you I would update. Please stop asking.)**

 _The Bounty: Kai's POV_

Yesterday, the entire town of Gravity Falls had a gravity failure. Today we're gonna ask the Pines twins, Dipper and Mabel, if they know anything about that. Jay assured us many, many times to many that he didn't cause it. Today is also the twins' first day of ninja training. Luckily, the Bounty was one of the few things in town that remained intact, otherwise we'd have no equipment to train them.

"Do you think that the gravity anomaly could be a frequent occuring event in the town?" Zane asked this morning at breakfast.

"No," Lloyd and I replied.

"Did you see how freaked out everyone was?" Cole asked. "There's no way gravity turning off could be a normal thing!"

"Unless someone, or something, erased that from all the native's memories," Jay said. We all stared at him. "What? Don't you guys remember that Dipper and Mabel told us about people who liked to erase memories? What if they did that before? They obviously can't do that now, 'cause the twins erased those people's memories, but it's possible, right?"

"Yeah, but do you know how long it would take to erase everyone's memories," Skylor asked.

"Well, they could hook it up to a speaker and convert it from erasing memories by a light beam to erasing memories by sound waves," Nya said.

"That is possible," Sensei Wu added.

A few minutes later, we walked out on the deck and we started to spar. Nya v.s. Skylor, me v.s. Jay, Cole v.s. Zane, and Sensei Wu v.s. Lloyd. Then it was Nya v.s. me, and Cole v.s. Sensei Wu. Finally, Nya v.s. Sensei, and you should be able to guess who won. Literally one second after the match was over, a grappling hook caught on the side of the ship. A few seconds later, Dipper and Mabel were on deck.

"Cool grappling hook," Skylor said to Mabel.

"Thanks," Mabel said back. Then she turned to the rest of us. "So, we're gonna train today?"

"Yep," Jay answered. Then he walked over to the activation button and pushed it. The exact same trainig arena that I first trained at popped up. It brought back so many memories... of me failing and falling on my face. And that one time I actually beat the course.

"Whoa!" the twins said in unison.

"First," Garmadon said, "we have a question for you. Why did the gravity fail yesterday?"

"Wait, you remember that?" Dipper asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Lloyd asked.

"Our great-uncle Ford hooked up the memory eraser to a sound thingy and wiped the town's memory of that happening," Mabel explained.

"Told you that could happen," Nya said.

"We remember because I saw in the spirit smoke that you two were covering your ears, so I guessed that it had to be for something important. So I told everyone to cover their ears as well," Sensei Wu explained.

"Ok, to answer your question, the gravity failures were created by a portal in our basement that was activated by our great-uncle Stan in order to get our great-uncle Ford, his brother, out of an unknown location," Dipper said. "Sadly, that's all we know, otherwise we would tell you more."

We let the information seep in, then Sensei said: "You must finish the course before I finish my tea. Otherwise, you fail, and will have to do it again." He grabbed his teapot and sat off to the side. "Ladies first," he added as he poured his first cup of tea.

"Isn't someone going to demonstrate?" Dipper asked.

"Nope," I said, walking and sitting beside Sensei. "You two will be trained the same way I was, by failing and learning from your mistakes."

Now everyone was sitting around Sensei to watch Mabel have a go at the course. After the entire day, Dipper and Mabel both failed in the exact same ways, which were the same ways I had failed, and then some. Though unlike my training, everyone said 'failed' at least three times.

"Can we take a break now?" Mabel finally asked. "The sun's going down."

"Yeah," Dipper added. He stretched. "Everything hurts."

"Yes, you may go home now. But you must come back tomorrow to resume," Sensei said.

Relieved, the twins left.

 _Basement: Ford's POV {Writing in Journal}_

{I still cant believe Stanley! Stealing my name, 'borrowing' my house, lying to the world, lying to Ma and Pa. **(Not the Dusk 2 Dawn owners.)** To make sure no accident like the one that happened yesterday and 30 years ago, I've decided to dismantal the portal. All the hard work that went into it. Gone. But, it's for the best. It could have ripped the town apart. But luckily it didn't.}

I sighed and closed Journal 1. The one I tossed to Stanley when I was sucked into the portal. I looked at my watch. Dinner should be done. So I went upstairs.

"Hey Stanley," I said.

"Hey, the kids aren't with you?" Stanley asked.

"No, you told me to stay away from them. They're missing?"

"They've been gone all day. I'm starting to get worried."

"Did you see where they went off to?"

"Somewhere in the forest. You are not looking for them, Stanford!"

"But they could be in danger!"

"Who could be in danger?" a new voice asked.

We both looked at the door, where Dipper and Mabel were standing.

"Where have you two been all day?" Stanley and I asked at the same time.

"We were in the woods," Mabel said.

"Right, and I assume you were with the people on the ship?" my brother asked.

'People on the ship?' I thought.

"Yep," Dipper answered.

"Listen," Stanley said. "Tomorrow you're gonna lead me out their and show me that ship. In the meantime, let's eat. I'm hungry."

As we walked to the kitchen, Dipper asked me, "You believe us, right Great-Uncle Ford?"

"It seems strange," I reply. "But, this is Gravity Falls. Anything could happen."

Satisfied with the answer, Dipper ran the rest of the way to the kitchen. That kid sure reminds me of, well, me.

 _The Bounty: Nya's POV_

It was Cole's turn to cook again, so we didn't eat. We all begged Zane to teach Cole how to cook, finally, because you shouldn't be able to set the inside of the pot on fire, while there's water in it. And it also shouldn't take the ice ninja plus a few buckets of water to put out said fire.

After Zane took Cole back into the kitchen for a lesson on the basics, we decided to spar again. Me v.s. Jay and Lloyd v.s. Kai. Luckily, Jay was to busy trying to flirt with me, so I won easily. Lloyd and Kai's match went on for an hour. Finally, Lloyd won, but he was to out of breath to spar against me, so we had to pause our match.

When we came in, we saw that Zane had remade dinner, and we ate hamburgers, pizza, hot dogs, and fries, with chocolate cake for desert. Like usual when Zane cooks, it was delicious, and Cole ate all the cake.

"Cole!" we all said.

"What?" he asked, and we all laughed.

Afterwards, Lloyd and I did our sparring match, and he won. Then Zane and Cole sparred, in which Zane won. (Cole had eaten the _entire_ cake, so he was pretty slow.) Then it was Zane v.s. Lloyd. That match took an hour and a half. In the end, Lloyd almost passed out, so Zane was declared the winner. After that match, we all went to bed, and I heard that Lloyd fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

 **Okay, again, I'm sorry for this being late. Also, my sister wanted me to say hi for her. Next chapter will be on Saturday, September 5th, 'cause I'm back in school next week. Is it wierd that I like school, but my town is probably the last town in the world to go back to school? See ya!**

 **-DippeySause**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Did you guys see Stanchuarian Canididate? Wow, Stanley has commited a lot of crimes. HOLY COW 2,089 VIEWS! You people are awesome! SHOUT OUTS: iluvninjagothenextstepgirl (Well, you won't have to wait that much longer.), DeathStar5799 (Well that's late. And I kinda had to after I did the Northwest Mansion Mystery chapter.), and both of you again for being frequent reveiwers.**

 **I only own the story!**

 _Bedroom: Mabel's POV_

I woke up to Waddles sniffing my face. Waddles is my pet pig that I won at the Mystery Fair. He's so cute! He's really fat and pink and oinks "Mabel" sometimes! He's so smart.

"Good morning Waddles!" I say to him.

"Morning," he oinks back. I told ya, he's a genius.

"Morning Dipper!" I call over to my brother.

"Morning," he says back. Ugh, he's reading the Journal again. Oh, nevermind, he's reading Journal 2. "What do you think Stan, Ford, and the ninja's reactions will be when they meet?"

"Well Ford's probably just gonna write it down in one of his Journals. Stan will probably think of an attraction to base off of them. I'm not sure what the ninja will do."

"Yeah, that's what I think too."

After Dipper finished talking, we went downstairs for breakfast. Stan and Ford weren't up yet, so I decided to make some pancakes with glitter in them, and a lot of Mabel Juice. By the time I finished, Waddles ate 10, and both Stans were awake. When Grunkle Stan finished eating, he started asking lots of questions.

"So, how many people are on this ship?" he asked.

"11," Dipper answered.

"Are any of them kids?" Ford asked.

"One looks 13, most are between 16 and 18, there's a robot, and 3 people are about 60," Dipper answered again.

"Zane's a ninjroid, Dip," I reminded him.

"What's a ninjroid?" Ford asked.

"A ninja android."

"So you've been hanging out with pirate ninjas?" Stan asked.

"They're not pirates. They are ninjas, but where they're from, ninja is singular and plural," Dipper responded.

"Ninja," Waddles oinked. Seriously, he's a genius.

"Where are they from?" Ford asked.

"Another world, called Ninjago," I answered.

"They got here from one of those portals in the woods," Dipper added.

"Alright, let's go meet them," Stan said.

 _The Bounty: Skylor's POV_

This morning we had slightly raw waffles and slightly burnt scrambled eggs for breakfast which Cole made. Zane's lessons are paying off. Obviously, we all congratulated Cole on cooking better. Thank the First Spinjitu Master that Cole's getting better. Now we might actually eat when he cooks!

After breakfast, we saw the Pines twins, a pig, and an older set of twins on the deck. I think these guys are their great uncles. They seem to meet the descriptions Dipper gave us. One of the older set of twins was writing in a Journal that looks like Dipper's. He must be the author. The other guy is looking around the ship like he's trying to find the best parts. The pig is really fat, but I have a feeling they didn't bring him here for free bacon. He's probably Mabel's pet or something. She's wierd like that.

"Hey guys," Dipper says to us.

"Hey," we all say back.

"Who are they?" Lloyd asks, pointing to the older twins.

"These are our great uncles Stan and Ford!" Mabel exclaimed, pointing to each one as she said their name. "And this is my pet pig Waddles." Called it. "Say hello Waddles."

Waddles oinked and it kinda sounded like "Hello," but I could be going crazy.

"Pleasure to meet you," Sensei Wu says. "I am..."

 **(Sorry, don't wanna do intros again. Plus, you guys know everyone.)**

"So," Ford said after the introductions. "How did you get here?"

"Well, we were flying-" Jay started.

"This thing FLIES?!" Stan asks rather loudly.

"It could, but going through the portal into your world messed with the machinery and it can't fly anymore," Jay finished. "I've been trying to fix it, but I can't find what's wrong with it."

"I could probably help with that," Ford said.

"Really?" we all ask.

"Yeah, lead the way," Ford says.

As Jay happily leads Ford and Dipper down to the engine room, we decide to talk to Stan. Or rather, he reminds us he's here by asking a question.

"Dipper and Mabel said you guys were ninjas," he says. "Care to give me a demonstration?"

The boys all do Spinjitzu while Nya, Misako and I make our way over to Mabel.

"Ready to continue the course?" I ask her.

"Ugh, I guess so," she answers.

So we pop the training course up and she tries (and fails) for about an hour. Finally, we tell her to stop. These kids are take a long time to train.

 _Much later that day, Bill's Room: Bill's POV_

I stare at my wheel. Today we saw Cresent Claw and Glasses try to become ninjas, along with Pine Tree and Shooting Star. Boy, their fails were hilarious. But I have to make sure the rest become ninjas. Otherwise we can never take down my sister.

 **As you can tell, I love writing cliffhangers! Though I hate reading them. Sorry. Alright, The Cipher Wheel is in the story. I know currently it's probably the most therorized thing in the show, other than what's in the portal. Anyway, I will add all the Wheel characters and make them ninja, along with possibly a few others. So it's gonna be interesting trying to find a way for them to all be there. Considering the Wheel, I will use who I think is on it, not the most popular, though, I think my beliefs for it are. Obviously, Ford's kinda a tossup bettween the Hand and Glasses, and I thinks he's Glasses. Ok. I have no clue when I will update the story next. Sorry, but blame school. So, if you're not following the story, you might want to just so you get the notification when I update. Wow, I haven't had an author's note this long since chapter 2. I'll stop now. So, see you whenever. *waves***

 **-DippeySause**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the poopy ending. I hit writer's block at it. :( SHOUTOUTS: adventuremaker16 (Like I said, I used what I think. But considering The Last Mabelcorn, Ford's definitely the hand.), ninjagirl99204 (Nice to know I'm not alone in my pain.) and iluvninjagotheextstepgirl. (Thanks.) Also, in regards to what I said to adventuremaker16, Bill in the story will be regarding Ford as Sixer from now on. That is my mistake, I thought Ford was Glasses. Alright, onto the story!**

 _Mystery Shack: Soos's POV (Before Bill's POV last chapter.)_

"Mr. Pines!" I called around the Shack. "Dipper! Mabel! Where are you dudes?" They're never late for work. Where could they be? The town's still in ruins after the gravity failure, so we shouldn't worry about customers, but it's unlike Mr. Pines, not the author dude, to not open the Shack. What if something happened to them? What if I am the last human on Earth? Oh no, this is bad!

"Hey Soos." Good, Wendy's here.

"Wendy!" I say. "Have you seen any of the Pines today?"

"I figured they'd be here. Are you sure you looked everywhere in the Shack for them?" I nodded. "Well than we better go look for them not in the Shack."

"Okay. But where should we look first?"

"The woods, duh. Didn't you tell me that the author's here? They probably went to the bunker we found in the woods."

"But we don't have the password."

"Then let's just call around the forest until we find them. I'll look from some trees."

It was a good idea, so we left the Shack and started calling out their names in the woods. Eventually, we came to a huge clearing with a giant ship in it.

"Whoa!" Wendy and I said together.

"They're probably in there," Wendy said, referring to the ship.

"Yeah, but what if there are pirates on the ship?" I asked. "What if they've taken the Pines hostage? What if they'll take us hostage too? What if -"

"Soos, calm down!" Wendy interrupted. "I can see them, safely, on the deck."

I looked up and saw both sets of Pines twins staring at us and waving. I waved back, glad they're safe.

"Come on up!" Mabel called to us. A ladder then came down from the top.

"I'll go first," Wendy said enthusiastically.

After she made it to the top, I slowly started to climb after her. When I got to the top, I collapsed on the deck, out of breath. That was a long climb. After I regained my breath, I sat up, and Dipper explained where we are, introduced everyone, and told Wendy and I what the other dudes were. The cool part, the dudes on the ship are ninja, and they come from another world! Plus there's a robot! How cool is that?

The dude with a beard was suddenly in a golden tornado. I backed up when it came near me, but then I realized it was heading for the Pines family. When the tornado backed away, Sensei Wu(I remembered his name.) came out of it, and Mr. Pines, Mr. Pines, Dipper, and Mabel were wearing new clothes. Mabel's was so sparkly my eyes hurt, Dipper's was copper-y **(Yeah, I changed it)** , Mr. Pines original **(Stan)** was wearing dark gray, and the other Mr. Pines **(Ford)** was wearing pale yellow.

"Stanley Pines," Sensei Wu said, "master of darkness. "Stanford Pines, master of light. And to the newcomers, Dipper Pines, master of tech, and Mabel Pines, master of Glitter."

 _Same Place, Same time, Wendy's POV (I can't do Soos's anymore. Sorry.)_

"Wait," Stan said. "Are we ninjas now?"

"Yep," Cole answered.

The other Stan pulled out his Journal, furiously scribbling something down. I notice Dipper also writes something down in his Journal. Geez, I now know where he gets his obsession with it from.

"Wait," Soos says. "Can I become a ninja too?"

I metally facepalmed. You don't ask people whether or not you can be a nin-

"Yes, if you have an element deep within you," The Sensei inturrupts my thoughts.

Ok, apparently you can.

"Do I?" Soos asks. Like he can te-

"I will have to consult the spirt smoke, so I will let you know tomorrow," Sensei inturrupts my thoughts again.

Ok, apparently he can.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Sensei?" the robot, Zane I think, asks. "We already have a pretty full team now. More people could lead to more more complications."

"But it also means there are more people to defend this world," Sensei responds. "If they have elements within them, than they shall join our team."

 **Like I said, sorry for the bad ending. I need Soos's element. My mind kinda already gave Wendy one, and I'm pretty sure most people will be happy with it. But I'm drawing a blank for Soos's element, so I need you guys and girls to suggest one for me. Next chapter... whenever I have time again. Alright, see ya.**

 **-DippeySause**


	15. Chapter 14

**Wow. 5 months. I know I kinda wouldn't want to read an apology, but, Sorry. I really have no good excuse. Anyway...**

 **I don't own the character or shows used.**

 _No POV_

Over the next few days, Candy, Grenda, Robbie, and McGucket all discover the Bounty and the Ninja. Each, along with Soos and Wendy, recieve powers as well. Wendy became the ninja of nature, with a dark green and brown outfit.

Soos became the ninja of pizza **(due to popular request)**. Everyone was kinda confused by that, so he explained the Infinity pizza. His outfit was the color of his hat.

Robbie became the master of the undead, which didn't suprise Dipper or Mabel. His outfit is greyish green.

McGucket is now the master of smoke. His outfit is a lighter gray than Stan's.

Candy, to no suprise, became the master of candy. Her outfit is pink.

Grenda became master of metal. This granted her extra strength, and can now beat Cole in an arm wrestling match. Her outfit is gold.

The day after the last of them recieved their powers, Dipper and Ford noticed how there were now 10 new ninja. They had also noticed how there were 10 people on the Cipher Wheel.

 _Dipper's POV_

"Hey Great Uncle Ford, I got the diagram you wanted."

"Good, good."

We've been working on a diagram to tie the new ninja in with the Cipher Wheel. So far, Robbie's the Stitched Heart, Old Man McGucket is Glasses, Soos is Question Mark, Wendy's Ice Bag, Grunkle Stan is that wierd symbol on his fez, I'm Pine Tree, Great Uncle Ford is the Hand, and Mabel is the Shooting Star. But we can't tie the Llama or Penta-Star to Candy or Grenda.

"Heya, Dip!" Mabel exclaimed as she walked in the living room. "Watcha workin' on there?"

"The diagram."

"Ugh, still?"

"Do you know of anyone who could be these last two symbols?" Grunkle Ford asks her.

She cocks her head and looks at the remaining symbols. "Wait, isn't that the star on Gideon's knock-off Mystery Shack?" She was pointing at the Penta-Star.

"Of course! But do you really want to work with Gideon?"

"It depends on what this Wheel thingy does. I'm off to the mall with Candy and Grenda. Bye."

 **Welp, I hate writer's block! I just wanted to post something before the finale tomorrow. So… see you next time. Which hopefully won't be 5 months from now.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Well, I'm alive! And back with a long chapter. I'm not even gonna make excuses for why there was a 2 month haitus. But, sorry about that. I'm on spring break this week, so I will try to update more than just this chapter. (And thanks Ninja Pony for reminding me this existed.) On with the story!**

 _Ford's POV_

Dipper led me to the Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison, where the assumed Penta-Star from the Cipher Wheel is.

"So how do you and Mabel know this, Gideon person?" I ask him.

"Oh. He was a child psychic fraud that was using one of the mystic amulets in Journal 2, which he found. We went to one of his shows, and he fell in love with Mabel, which then quickly turned to a freaky obsession with her. Later, he stole the Shack, after summoning Bill Cipher, wh-"

"Wait, you've met Bill?"

"Yeah. Defeated him too. Twice."

Wow. Dipper must be much smarter than I was. Defeating an all powerful dream demon, in his home turf? That's amazing. I told him so.

"Well, Stan's memory helped me out in his Mindscape. He told me you could do anything there. And after Bill had tricked me and stole my body, Mabel was really the one who beat him. It helped that I hadn't slept in a week, of course."

I pulled out Journal 3. "And how did you defeat him?"

"In Stan's Mindscape, we played synthedized music, and imagined a portal out of Stan's mind. When Bill had possesed my body, it was eventually just fatigue that stopped him. Mabel did also exploit my weakness, tickling."

"Interesting." I summed up what he said and wrote it down.

Shortly after, we arrived at the prison. We got held up at the metal detector, what with the metal plate in my head. When Dipper asked why it was there, I told him that's for another time. He looked like he wanted to ask more, but held off.

The guard led us to Gideon's cell. I didn't expect much, though this prison is much better kept than the ones I've been to in other dimensions. That may be due to the fact that everyone here didn't betray demons.

I don't know what I was expecting Gideon to look like, but it wasn't this. He looked 10. Though no 10 year old in any dimension I've been to has had white hair.

"What do you want, Pines?" He spits at Dipper.

I pull out the Journal and show him the Cipher Wheel. "Have you ever seen this, kid?"

He glances nervously to a cat poster on the wall. He shakes his head.

"Gideon, I know you have," Dipper accuses. "It was in Journal 2. I've seen it."

"Why do you care?"

Dipper and I sigh.

"Because it may save the world," I tell him.

 _Pacifica's POV_

Ever since the Haunting, as I like to call it, I've spent a ton of time in my room. Being grounded. My parents haven't forgiven me for letting in the townsfolk, even though it saved their butts. Eariler today, Mabel invited me to go to the Mall. I had agreed, but forgotten about my banishment from public. So, I was sneaking out.

And running away.

I had made the decison a while ago, really. I just hadn't worked up the courage. The Pines are really good motivation givers.

Mabel texted me that she was under my window, where I told her to wait. I took one last glance around the room that I've spent the last week in. I feel doubt and fear creeping into my stomach, but I ignore it.

Taking a deep breath, I unfold the fire ladder under my window and watch as it furls down to the grownd. I grab my backpack, which is stuffed with clothes, and put it on. One last check to make sure I have everything and that the door's locked and I turn toward my desk. On it I've left a note for my parents. Like they'll really care that I'm gone, but just incase.

As I'm climbing down the ladder, the fear and doubt is replaced with excitement. I've finally escaped the tyranny of my parents. No more controling bell, no more limitations, no more fear of, fear. Freedom is finally mine.

As I touch the ground, I feel 3 pairs of arms surround me. It takes me a second to realize that it's a hug. When I do, I return it.

"Welcome to the Fun side," Mabel whispers in my ear.

I laugh, a real, genuine laugh, for what feels like the first time in my life.

 **Well, for writing this in an hour, I'm proud of it. If you didn't know, Alex Hirsch has confirmed that Dipper's real name isn't Alex, Mabel, Micheal, or Bill. What do you guys think it is? I personally think it's either Max or Gabel. Anyway, the ninja will be in the next chapter, I promise. And if I don't post another chapter by noon on Thursday, someone remind me. See you then.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Well, I got 4 hours of sleep last night. Didn't fall asleep till 12:30. Trust me, I was trying, but I just couldn't. Never only get 4 hours of sleep, readers. You will regret it... Anyway, here are the ninja, like I promised. And I've decided to start adding the date so I can keep it on line with the show's timing. This takes place the same day as yesterday's chapter.**

 **I only own the plot!**

 _July 29th, 2012: Jay's POV_

While Nya and the new ninja have been training all week, I've been charged with repairing the Bounty. Ford and Zane have been helping a lot, but today Ford was out somewhere and Zane was teaching Cole how to cook again. I know Nya would help, but she, the Senseis, and Misako are at the lake training.

So, here I am, below deck, tinkering with the engine. I've pulled out the blueprints from when I originally added the flying feature to our ship. But I still can't figure out what's wrong with it! Maybe this dimension's laws of- no because it's like a plane. And I've seen a few of those around.

"Ughh!" I flop onto my back and stare at the ceiling. "What am I missing?" I ask myself.

Then it hits me. We might be low on fuel.

I race up the stairs to check the fuel gauge, and laugh. We were just low on fuel! An entire week and we didn't even bother to look at the gauge. I start laughing harder, and eventually the others come in to see me gasping for breath on the floor.

"What the Hell, dude?" Kai says.

I finally catch my breath, and gasp out, "We were just low on fuel."

The others don't find that funny, only stupid. They all face palm in unison, which was awesome.

"Well, we're all idiots," Skylor says. Everyone else murmers their agreement before asking me where we can get fuel.

"How am I supposed to know? I haven't left the Bounty since we went to the Mall."

"Yeah, weren't the twins supposed to give us a tour of the town?" Zane asked.

We all nodded as we remembered that. **(If you don't remember that, that was back in chapter 3.)**

I volunteered to go get the fuel, and Lloyd asked to come with me. I agreed, and we changed into the clothes we bought at the Mall a week ago. Lloyd had black sneakers, olive cargo pants, and a green t-shirt. I had gray sneakers, denim shorts, and a blue t-shirt. We jumped off the Bounty, and headed for where I knew the Mystery Shack was. We could most likely get to town by a road leading there, right?

Lloyd and I walked in silence, which made it easier to hear the bustle of tourists near the Shack when we got close enough to hear it. We doubled our pace, and soon came across the run down building. A tour bus was loading, and a quick shared glance with Lloyd and we got on.

They luckily weren't asking for money for the ride, or we wouldn't have been able to go on. We took a seat in the far back of the bus, where no one else was sitting.

"Do you have any money?" I asked Lloyd.

"I thought you did," he replied.

"Great, how are supposed to get the fuel now? And don't say stealing."

"Maybe one of the twins will be in town, and we can ask them for money. We might want to find out how much fuel costs first."

I nodded. We now have a plan.

 _Time jump to when they're in town because I don't want to write about a boring bus ride._

The town looks nothing like the towns in Ninjago. They were either farming towns or cities. Gravity Falls has many modern buildings, but no skyscrapers. I can just see a large mansion on the hill, but that's as fancy as it gets. There are lots of shops and houses, and even a prison surrounded by barbed fencing.

It didn't take to long to find a gas station. It was selling fuel for $3.81 a gallon. Multiply that by the 3,600 gallons we need for an hour of flight... Oh First Spinjitzu Master! I pull Lloyd aside.

"You don't think they have $13,716, do ya?"

"WHAT? Jay, I don't think the gas station has that much fuel. Maybe an airport does."

"Then maybe I can convert the engine to run on vegtable oil or something."

Regardless, we decided to find the Mall, as Mabel might be there. Sure enough, 10 minutes later we found her with three other girls her age. One was blonde, and the others I recognized as Candy and Grenda.

After the blonde, Pacifica, Lloyd and I introduced ourselves to eachother, I explained why we weren't on the Bounty. Mabel didn't quite seem to understand why we needed fuel, as she asked if we could just use magic to propel the Bounty. She seemed dissapointed at the negative response.

 _Morro's POV, about half an hour later._

I watched enviously as Lloyd changed back into his gi. My gi.

"I probably wouldn't get in trouble for a little haunting," I think to myself.

Unfortunately, Ivy called Bill and I back right then. Lloyd is so lucky I need to leave.

 **You didn't think I forgot about the villians, did you? $3.18 was actually the average gas price in Oregon in 2012. The 3,600 gallons per hour was based on a Boeing 777's gas consumption. I needed something to base it off of, so I figured, why not? Next chapter will probably be mostly the villians' POV's. That'll be fun to write. See ya then.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Villian's chapter. *sarcastically* Yay. I am a goody-two-shoes, so this should be interesting. Probably won't have much villian-y stuff, just some antics. No evil plan revealing yet.**

 **Shout out to everyone who's brought this story to nearly 6,000 views, the 22 followers, 26 people who favorited, and the 51 reviews. That means so much to me, I nearly cried with joy when I saw that. So thank you.**

 _July 29th, 2012. 11:59 pm. Bill's POV_

Yet another day of watching Pine Tree and Shooting Star, then getting yellled at by my sister for no reason, finally over. Pine Tree and Sixer managed to recruit Penta-Star to their cause. And now they're working on getting him out of jail. If Ivy hadn't said we can't interfere with the people on my Wheel, I would screw with the lot of them. Make sure Penta-Star didn't get out.

Speaking of the Wheel, Llama is now staying at the Shack, because she ran away. It was very interesting to watch Shooting Star convince Cresent to let Llama stay.

Ivy's actually really happy about today's events, as it makes her plan easier to unfold. Well, the events I recounted to her. Morro informed us that the ninja have found out what was wrong with their flying ship. He begged Ivy to mess with it, but she denied. When we asked why, she answered cryptically.

"It will play out, in time," was her response. Still, she was furious. Had Morro not been a ghost, he would have been burnt to a crsip. I really wished he had been, because he's currently singing in his room. Very loudly and off key. For the past half hour.

I've had enough. I drop down from the ceiling where I was hovering and land on all fours. It's much easier to it in human form, which is why I'm in it. Besides, he hasn't seen me in this form yet, so I should give him a scare.

Hovering slightly above the ground, I slowly open Morro's door. My hand ignites in blue flame, and I take aim. A slight wrist flick flings it towards his head.

"AHHHHHH!"

I fall into the room laughing hysterically. Then laugh harder as he screams like a little girl again as he notices I'm not in demon form.

"You- that was priceless," I gasp. "I-I should have recorded that."

"Oh shut up, you triangle."

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not a triangle right now. You can't call me something I'm not."

"So I can call you a little piece of-"

"BOYS!" Ivy screams right outside the door. She's wearing her pink nightgown, but if you think that means she can't look intimidating, then you are so wrong. Her green hair was flaming, her eyes had turned completly red, and her skin had darkened considerably, almost to the color of ash. That meant she was pissed.

"Sorry, Master," Morro said quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry to disrupt your much needed beauty sleep, sis. Seriously, you need it."

Most people probably wouldn't want to play with the fire of my sister's wrath, but I'm a pyromaniac. I love messing with fire.

"Shall we take this to the dueling room, _little_ brother?" She asked, venom dripping from her words.

"Gladly."

"I- I'll just stay h-here," Morro stammered.

Ivy and I nodded. She teleported us to the dueling room, which is made of flame-proof, blast-proof material. We needed to rebuild it quite a few times, which is why we finally settled for this.

Ivy was quickly surrounded by rainbow flames, and when they dispersed, she was wearing battle armor. I did the same with my blue flames, and we squared off. Neither of us made the first move for a long time. Instead, we circled each other, trying to probe the other's mind.

You'd think it'd be hard to keep a mental sheild up, try to probe your sibling's mind, and walk in a perfect circle at the same time. But after doing it for so long, Ivy and I have gotten very good at it.

Finally, we became impatient, and hurled twin fireballs at eachother. Had we not done this a trillion times, it would have been amazing to watch the light show between the blue and rainbow fireballs colliding. The first few times, we were so captivated by it we'd just keep doing that.

But that was the past. Now, we summoned more fire and hurled it at each other, while floating up and dodging the other's. After a few minutes, we summoned swords. The sound of metal on metal made us both smile. We'd never get tired of that sound.

Hours later, as the sun was rising, Ivy's sword slid under mine and impaled me.

Ivy laughed. "Take that, bro!"

I yanked the sword out and repaired the hole in my stomach. "Yeah, yeah. 514,645,987,231 to you. 485,354,012,769 to me." Don't ask how I've kept count.

"Yes. Now, you and Morro go watch the people. I'll clean this up."

She meant my blood.

 **First battle scene in the story! I've wanted to write that for a while. Good thing Bill's immortal, huh? Anyway, this chapter gave me about 1,000 ideas for where the story could go, so I need to pick a direction. That may take a while. Most of them include Human Bill reappearing at some point. The next chapter will take place after the events of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons. See ya then.**


	19. Chapter 18

**For everyone that doesn't use the U.S. Customary system, the 3,600 gallons of fuel needed for the Bounty 2 chapters ago is about 13,627 liters. Thank you MilesPrower22, for reminding me the U.S. uses different measurements than, everywhere else. Thank you NinjaPony, for suggesting a large change in this chapter from the show.**

 **By the way, the timing of the show conflicts with the story, as D,D, and More D takes place the day after A Tale Of Two Stans, not a week-ish after. But, I guess that happens sometimes.**

 **And we have officially reached 6,000 views! Have some virtual cake. [::] [::]**

 **I own none of these characters, locations, etc.**

 _July 31st, 2012. 9:00 am. Dipper's POV_

"Mabel!" I exclaim. "You'll never guess what I found at the store today!" I hold up a closed box.

"Dogs!" she guesses. "Dogs with hats!"

"No, it's my favorite fantasy-talking, level-counting, statistics and graph paper-involving game of all time: Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons! You wanna play it with me?" I pull it out of the box, showing her the cover.

"Well, I do like unicorns, and that hot elf looks promising." I roll my eyes. "How do you play?"

As I explain it to her, I see her losing interest. After I tell her we need graphs, she sighs.

"This is like Homework: The Game."

"Come on, Mabel, I need at least two people to play."

At that moment Soos walked in, but he left shortly afterwards for FCLORP. Some sort of roleplay thing. Then Grunkle Stan walks in, but he just makes fun of it.

"Laugh all you want. You guys just aren't smart enough to understand it," I sigh.

"Maybe, but you know who probably is?" Mabel asks. "Zane. He's a computer for crying out loud. Maybe Jay, too. He seems like a total nerd.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Mabel!" I leave to go find the Bounty.

 _Time skip_

Grunkle Ford was on the Bounty, training with Zane and Jay. I'm fairly certain Ford would want to play too. It seems right up his alley.

"Hey, Dipper!" Jay says. He points to the D, D, and More D box. "What's that?"

"Just a fun little board game I thought you'd might like to play." I show them the box, and Ford gasps.

"I- is that Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons? The most amazing board game ever created?"

"You- you've heard of it?"

"With pen and paper, shield and sword..."

"Our quest shall be our sweet reward!" I help him finish, then we laugh.

"That's my favorite game in the whole multiverse! I can't believe they still make it!"

Jay snapped his fingers. "Mind cluing us in at this wonderful looking game?"

As Ford and I explain the game to them, their eyes seem to light up.

"We're in," they say once we finish.

"Excellent, we can play in my lab." Ford suggests.

The ninja change out of their gi's and follow us back to the Shack. They seem amazed by Ford's lab, which contains many things I'm sure they haven't seen before. There's a tarp over the window leading out to the Portal, but Ford has already opened the box before I can ask about it. I run to join them.

 _August 2nd, 2012. 6:00 pm. Ford's POV_

Dipper, Jay, Zane and I have been playing D, D, and More D for the past two days. The ninja don't seem to be concerned about missing training, and are some of the fastest learners I've ever met. Jay said that there had been a similar game in Ninjago, and I think I recall seeing it in my short time there. Dungeons, Trials and Tribulations.

We both agree D, D and More D is far better.

Our party has come remarkably far, and have entered a chamber. I move the die between my fingers expertly.

"Alright." I say. "You've entered the chamber. Princess Unatainabelle beckons you. But WAIT! IT'S A TRAP!"

The others gasp.

"An illusion cast by Probabilitor the Annoying."

"You know his weakness, right?" Dipper asks.

"Prime-statistical anomalies over 37 but not exceeding 51!" Jay states, earning a high five from Dipper.

"That is an extremely low chance." Zane states. "There are only three numbers that fall into that category, the probability of rolling any of those numbers is onl-"

The rest of us each roll 2 dice, the sum adding up to 43. Dipper and Jay cheer.

"You were saying?" I ask Zane. He shakes his head.

"In your face, you cardboard wizard!" Jay points at Probabilitor.

I pick the wizard up and look at him. "Hm. The old boy looks a bit different than he did back in my day."

"Mmm, yeah, they change the art every few years." Dipper informed. "Thankfully you missed the period when the creators of the game tried to make it 'cooler.' The '90's were dark days."

"Yeesh. Sounds like a good time to be stuck between dimensions."

The ninja nod.

"Great uncle Ford," DIpper starts, "I've been meaning to ask you: where were you before you came out of that machine, and what have you been doing down here? Are you working on something behind that curtain?" He points to the one obscuring the dismantled Portal from view. They all look at me expectantly.

I sigh. "It's best if you all stay away from that subject. Honestly, I'm not sure any of you could handle the real answer.

They all start to protest. I think fast.

"Ah-ah! But I can show you something I brought back with me." I reach into my pocket and grab a bag, emptying it on the floor. I pick up the plastic case and open it. "An infinity-sided die."

"Woah," Dipper said.

"That's so cool!" Jay exclaimed.

"And... impossible!" Zane pointed out.

"These things are outlawed in 9,000 dimensions. You wanna know why? Look at those symbols. Infinite sides means infinite outcomes. If I rolled it, anything could happen. Our faces could melt into jelly. The world could turn into an egg. Or you could just roll an eight. Who knows. That's why I have to keep it in this protective cheap plastic case. Now, back to the game! You've got Probabilitor on the ropes."

 **I will save all the action for the next chapter. And good news, no more 2-month plus hiatuses, because I wrote an extra 2 chapters yesterday, so I have some lined up. I'll be writing my butt off this weekend, I promise.**


	20. Chapter 19

**D, D, and More D Part 2! Cue the action! And very long chapter!**

 ***Alex and Disney own most of the dialogue in this chapter and the previous one.***

 _August 3rd, 2012. 8:00 pm. Jay's POV_

We were just casually playing Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons in the Pines' living room, because we had run out of room in Ford's Lab, when Grenda came in and stomped on our graph paper. Along with her was Mabel, Stan, and Lloyd.

"Ah!" she said. "Graph paper! Kill it! Kill it!"

"Hey!" I said. "I was looking at that!"

"Guys, could you maybe move this to another room?" Mabel asked.

"No dice!" Ford answered. "We ran out of room in the basement and we're going for a world record!"

"And Sensei will not permit us to use the Bounty, as it interferes with the equipment," Zane informed.

"Now, dice!" Ford rolled. "32, yes! 7,000 points damage!"

Dipper laughed. "You got me!"

Stan seemed fed up. "Oh, why, why with this? You wanna break a record, Ford? You already got it with world's nerdiest old man."

"Hey, at least I'm not all keyed up to watch a kid's show."

Stan looked offended. "I'll have you know that Duck-tective has a big mystery element! And a lot of humor that goes over kids' heads!"

Grenda leaned towards Mabel and Lloyd. "I don't get a lot of it, but I like animals in human situations."

"Grunkle Stan, it starts in a few minutes!" Mabel panicked.

"I'm very interested in this show!" Lloyd said. What exactly was he doing here?

Stan moved to take a paper off the TV, but Ford caught his hand. "Move that and pay the price!"

"Oh, what, fifty magical dwarf dollars?" Stan snarked.

"Don't mock our fantastical monetary system!" I yelled.

"I'll mock all I want, it's my TV room!" he replied.

"It's my house, you..." Ford sighed. "Listen, Stanley, did it ever occur to you to if you joined us you might actually have fun?"

"What? Now you listen to me!" He takes Ford's bag that has the infinity sided die in it. "As long as I live I will never..."

"Wait!" Zane, Dipper, and I yelled.

"ever..."

"Stanley!"

"Play your smartypants nerd game!" Stan throws the bag on the floor, and the infinity sided die rolled out.

"No!" us players yelled.

The die stopped rolling near the box. It sparked blue lightning, encasing the box. Suddenly, Probabilitor, an ogre, Hot Elf, and a griffin appeared.

"You didn't tell us the die could do that!" I say to Ford.

"I said it could do anything. This warrants as anything."

"Mortals of dimension 46'\," Probabilitor said, "kneel before me and-" he rolls a die- "snivel! I am Probabilitor! The greatest wizard in all of mathology! Give or take an error of 0.4."

"Is this normal?" Stan asked.

"Have you come to send us on the quest of a lifetime because we're the smartest players you've ever met?" Zane asked as we all backed up a few steps.

"You _are_ the smartest players I've ever met!" He replied. I grinned. "That's why I'm going to eat your brains to gain your intelligence." I swore softly. "It's what I do."

"It's his thing," the ogre put in.

"WHAT?!" Dipper and I said.

"Seize them!" Probabilitor ordered as Ford took out a gun.

"Your math is no match for my gun, you idiot!"

Zane and I follow his lead, our hands surrounded by elemental power.

"Math ray!" Probabilitor shoots pure math from his hands, knocking us all aside and blasting a hole in the back wall. "I'm not here to play games!" The ogre grabbed Zane, Dipper, Ford and I. "Now to the forest, for the ultimate game!"

The griffin picked the ogre up by its shoulders and we follow Probabilitor, who's flying, into the forest.

"What do we do, whatdo wedo, whatdowedo?" I panic.

"Jay, relax," Dipper says to me. "I have full faith that everyone else will come rescue us."

"Are you sure?"

"Mabel's back there. And Stan doomed the universe to bring his brother back. They'll come for us."

"Besides, do you really think Lloyd won't come for us, Jay?" Zane asks.

"Fair point."

 _8:09 pm. Lloyd's POV_

I just came over to the Shack to watch the finale of the show that Mabel got me addicted to the past week. (What? I like spending time with her.) I didn't plan on needing to go rescue Zane and Jay from a fictional wizard. Regardless, the second they were abducted, I changed into my gi.

"When are we going to learn that tornado-thingy?" Mabel asked.

"When you're ready. Normally the heat of battle. Anyway, we need to go get the other guys."

"But our brothers' brains could be wizard food by then."

"Then let's go on an... epic wizard quest," Stan suggested.

Mabel and Grenda cheered.

"Everyone grab a weapon," Stan followed up.

Stan grabs a bat, Mabel grabs a rake, and Grenda lifts a chair effortlessly. The girls also grab trash can lids as shields. When asked what my weapon was, I summoned a ball of energy between my hands.

"We're coming for you, Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed. "And Great uncle Ford! And Jay and Zane."

"And possibly that hot elf, if he's got anything to do with this." Grenda added, which earned her an eye roll from me.

 _8:29 pm. Lloyd's POV_

After about 20 minutes of walking, Grenda had somehow found a lute and was playing it. We were deep in the woods by now, and though we had followed a conveniently placed path, I feared we were lost.

Stan had other opinions. "We must be getting close. These fairy bites are getting more frequent."

The fairy that he had crushed against his back said something, though it just sounded like bells to me.

Stan was right, as an ogre dropped in front of us. "Halt! Yon interlopers are trespassing on the ancient forest of Probabilitor the wizard! If ye wish to pass, first, ye must complete seven unworldly quest, each, more difficult than the-"

Grenda cut him off by smacking him in the head with the chair. He fell to the ground.

Mabel poked his foot with the rake. "Is he... dead?"

"He's magic, sweetie. I'm sure he's fine," Stan said.

I took the ogre's pulse, and he was still indeed alive. Just unconscious.

 _Two minutes later, Mabel's POV._

We finally found the wizard that stole our family. He was talking to Grunkle Ford and Dipper. I waited for him to stop before I yelled, "YOUR BUTT!" When he responded, Grenda, Grunkle Stan, Lloyd, and I jumped out from behind the bush we were hiding in, brandishing our weapons.

"Drat!" Wizard McBeardy said. "How did you make it past my one guard? Very well. There's only one way your family can save you. YOU must defeat ME in Dungeo-"

Lloyd cut him off with an energy ball to the face. "Return to your dimension and let our friends go!"

"I can't, unless you defeat ME in Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons: REAL LIFE EDITION!" He makes a gameboard appear out of nowhere. "Hahaha-hahaha!"

 _Time skip. You all know how this goes anyway. Just add Zane and Jay with Dipper and Ford._

The walk back to the Shack took way longer than from it. Zane was trying to figure out how Stan knew he would get a 38, listing a lot of numbers. Finally, Stan just said that he cheated and used gum.

"Grunkle Stan," I said, mocking hurt. "I am very disappointed in you, old man. Cheating?"

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

We stopped at a cliff to watch the sun set, first sitting and then standing. Grunkle Ford explained how we could do that, but I was having too much fun doing it to pay attention. I was probably destroying my vision staring at the sun, but I didn't really care.

 _8:59 pm. After the finale of Duck-tective_

Everyone but Ford watched the season finale of Duck-tective, and Soos came back to watch it to. We all knew there would be a big twist, but it was such a rip-off. Duck-tective apparently had a secret twin brother.

The evidence was all there for that reveal. Soos said he predicted that a year ago. Everyone was disappointed.

After the credits, Grenda, Lloyd, Soos, Zane, and Jay went home. Dipper went down to the basement to talk to Ford, and I grabbed my pajamas from under my sweater and changed into them.

Then I helped Grunkle Stan clean up. We talked about how much of a rip off the finale was and how obvious it was. We laughed about it.

"Good night, Grunkle Stan," Dipper and I said after Dip came out of the basement.

"Night kids."

 **D, D, and More D is finished. Though August 3rd is not...**


	21. Chapter 20

**During the events of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons in this story, Pacifica stayed in her room, which she shares with the twins'.**

 _August 3rd, 2012. 9:05 pm. Pacifica's POV_

Despite the explosion I heard earlier in the day, I've spent the past 24 hours in Dipper and Mabel's room, which is now my room too. It's weird, not having a bed with stuffing made of the softest alpaca fur in the world. How do people sleep in sleeping bags? Because that's what I've been reduced to.

The Pines have been really nice, though. I'm glad I've decided to write a better chapter in my life, because I don't want to feel like I'm always rereading the last one. And I've realized just how many people I considered my friends were just in it for the money.

A few days ago, a few people saw me at the Mall with Mabel, Candy and Grenda, and they acted like I didn't exist! Yesterday and today I've spent in the Shack, because I don't want to be humiliated again.

Mabel and Dipper entered the room then, the prior wearing pajamas. They seemed exhausted, but still talked to me.

"Hey, Pacifica!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper waved to me.

"Hi," I responded.

"How was your day away from humanity?" Dipper asked, a joking tone in his voice.

"Lovely. How was yours with that ball of energy?" I pointed to Mabel, who just beamed.

"I saved him from a wizard that tried to eat his brain." She said it so casually, as if stuff like that happens everyday.

"Wait, what?"

As they explained the day to me, I kind of regretted sulking in the room all day.

"And then we came up here and retold the day to you," Mabel concluded.

"Sounds, eventful."

They nodded.

"Well, night, 'Cifica," Mabel yawned.

"Don't call me that."

Dipper laughed. "Night."

I rolled my eyes. "Good night."

 _9:20 pm. Kai's POV_

Nya has been training pretty much nonstop. Between trying to control water and trying to unlock Spinjitzu, I doubt she's had much sleep. The rest of us stopped training when the sun went down, but she's still hard at work. Sensei Wu walks up next to me.

"I'm worried about her, Sensei."

"I know, Kai. She doesn't seem to remember that the rest of you unlocked Spinjitzu in the heat of battle. She has yet to experience that. The door will present itself to the key holder only when it's ready."

"That doesn't make sense."

He sighed. "I am tired. Good night, Kai. Make sure she gets some sleep."

"I will. Good night, Sensei."

I turn back to Nya. She can run through the course faster than I can now. We can all see how much work she's contributed to unlocking Spinjutzu, it's not really fair.

"That's it," I whisper to myself, a plan forming in my head. "I have to wake the others."

 _9:30 pm. Cole's POV_

After accidentally punching Kai in the stomach, me and the other boys were in the bridge, with Kai telling us his plan.

"That's crazy," Jay said after Kai finished.

"This plan has a 24.32% chance of success," Zane informed.

"I know the chances are low, but I can't stand seeing her like this," Kai responded, looking out the window at Nya.

Lloyd was pacing, probably deciding whose side to take. I was having the same question in my head. With Zane's probability, it's not gonna work. Then again, we've beaten the odds before.

"I'm in," I said, steeping closer to Kai.

"So am I," Jay hurriedly said. I guess he still hasn't forgotten that whole love feud with us and Nya, then. I swear he was over that.

Lloyd stopped pacing. And nodded. "I'm in, too."

We all looked at Zane. "I never said I was out. I was just stating the less than quarter percent success rate."

"Who cares about chances?" Kai said. "For Nya."

"For Nya," we all repeated.

 _5 minutes later..._

We were all in position, in costume. Kai gave the signal, and we all attacked Nya.

No wonder Kai had such faith in his plan. She had no trouble with the 5 to 1 odds, just like when she was the Samurai. It didn't even take that long before Nya had lowered it to 3 to 1, having tossed her brother and lover off the side of the ship.

Luckily, they just got back up in time to see her be enveloped by a blue, watery tornado. She had amazing control, and the rest of us were thrown over.

"I- I did it," we heard her say. "I did it! I knew I could do it. Kai!"

Everyone climbed onto the deck and took off our masks. She gasped, slapped Kai, then hugged him.

"Thank you," she said.

"No prob, sis," Kai responded.

We all went back to our room to give them a sibling moment. We collapsed on our bunks and fell asleep instantly.

 _10:30 pm. Morro's POV_

"Master, the water ninja has learned Spinjitzu."

She flung a fireball at me. I always forget I'm a ghost, as I flinched as it passed harmlessly through my head. She then took a deep breath.

"We must bide our time. We need perfect timing for this plan to work. Do you understand?"

Bill and I nodded, then fled to our rooms when Master permitted.

How long to we have to bide our time for? It's August 3rd, Pine Tree and Shooting Star will leave in less than a month.

The countdown has begun.

 **Ominous enough for you? So apparently 'yours' actually isn't supposed to have an apostrophe. English is weird. Nya has gained Spinjitzu. This A/N is a mess. I don't care. I need an element and gi color for Pacifica and Gideon. Posts will be slowing down, as I go back to school tomorrow. More training next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 21

**You know, it's hard to do the dates when all the wiki gives you is a span of days and episodes. Most of these dates are approximations, if they are an episode or otherwise.**

 _August 4th, 9:00 am. News Report_

Court date set for the early release of Gideon Gleeful from prison. Ford Pines has offered to take custody of Gleeful for the remainder of his sentence. If Pines wins the case, Gleeful will leave jail, but not Pines' sight.

 _9:01 am. Stan's POV_

"Ford, what the Hell is this news report saying?" I ask my brother as he walks into the living room.

"Stanley, Gideon may be vital to our plan."

"What plan?"

"I will tell you once I win the case." He starts walking away.

"And if you don't win the case?"

He stops and turns around. "Then I'll tell you anyway. And then you'll help me get that kid out of jail. Now hurry up and change. We have training today."

 _Still 9:01 am. Dipper's POV_

"Mabel, come on, I don't want to be late to training!"

"What are you training for?" Pacifica asks behind me.

I mentally face palm and turn around. I nearly gasp to see she's wearing a llama sweater. One that's llama looks exactly like the one on the Cipher Wheel. I realize I'm staring and shake my head.

"Why are you wearing that?" I ask.

"Mabel's forcing me to. Why? Does it look bad on me?"

"I wear the same thing every day. You think I know the first thing about fashion?"

She laughs. "Fair point. You never answered my question, though. And that is not you usual outfit." She points to my gi.

"To answer your question, you're coming with us. To comment on you latter statement, no, it's not."

"What's not?" Mabel pops up behind me, scaring me half to death. "Sorry bro bro." She looks at Pacifica. "Wow, you look great in that sweater, just like I knew you would."

Pacifica blushes. "Thanks. But what are you and your brother wearing?"

I start towards the door, dragging both of them by their hands. "We'll tell you when we get there. We're already late."

"Get where?"

I ignore her and continue down the stairs, yelling at Grunkle Stan to get ready. Ford is by the door, waiting for Stan. He moves from the door, telling us that he and Stan will be there shortly.

Mabel and I practically dragged Pacifica to the Bounty, where everyone else was already training. We practically shoved Pacifica onto the ladder, because she refuses to go in boats not in the water. I almost slapped her to get her going, then I realized that might downplay her confidence at the whole 'new chapter in life' thing.

The second we got on deck, Sensei Wu took Pacifica aside and announced her as the ninja of animals, and she was revealed to have a pink and purple gi. He also announced that Nya can now do Spinjitzu, complete with a demonstration.

When Ford gets to the Bounty, I show him the completed Cipher Wheel, with Pacifica as the Llama.

"Great work, Dipper," he said. "Now we just need to figure out what the Cipher Wheel is for."

 _No POV, 10:00 am_

By now, training was in full swing. Another training course had to be set up for full access for everyone, but it was fully operational. Pacifica was confused on the whole thing, and refused to train until she got an explanation.

Dipper and Ford refused one, saying that they'd unveil their crazy plan in under two weeks. Pacifica relented, seeing how much fun the others were having.

By lunch, Mabel and Wendy could successfully do half the course, and Ford could do three quarters of it, having experience in circumstances that require stamina and speed. He insisted that he had no idea how he was so good, but the other Pines could see the glint in his eye that meant he was lying.

As they went in to eat, unknown to them, Bill and Morro were having a heated debate on whether or not to mess up their confidence. Bill was insisting that he could appear to them in human form and mess with them from the inside, while Morro was insisting that that was a horrible idea.

When training recommenced, the debate stopped, them favoring to watch the ninja-in-training instead. Most of them had swapped the course out for weapons training. While most of them were learning with katanas, the Senseis had allowed Wendy to practice with her ax, as she was already quite good with it. Not to mention, also had experience with it.

Going with that logic, Ford was using a modified bow. The arrows were non-dangerous (as to prevent accidents from happening). Which was good, as he nearly took Zane's head off.

"It's been a while since I've used one of these," Ford admitted after he had apologized to the nindroid. "Nearly 20 years."

By the end of the day, they had run out of dummies, and everyone now knew how to not stab themselves with a very sharp and dangerous sword.

Exhausted, the ninja-in-training trudged back to the Shack, and from there everyone went to Greasy's for dinner. A certain triangular demon followed them, still plotting his plan. And wondering how he'd keep it from his sister.

 **See ya next time.**


	23. Chapter 22

**I just went to Six Flags for the first time yesterday, and wow that was fun! My glasses nearly fell off on the rollercoaster, but whatever.**

 **I own the plot and nothing else!**

 _Sunday, August 12th, 5 am. Bill's POV_

"Morro," I whisper to the ghost. He falls out of bed in fear, and I laugh.

"What do you want, you demon?"

"I've finally thought of a way to mess with the kids."

"And that is?"

"Running for Mayor of Gravity Falls."

 _Same day, 1 pm. Still Bill's POV_

My plan went off perfectly. After telling the Grim Reaper that the Mayor needed to be offed, he claimed his soul, and now the town is holding a meeting for candidates. I made sure to conjure a hat, but summoned a baseball cap instead of my usual top hat. The Pines kids were there, and I'm pretty sure they'd find that suspicious.

Bud Gleeful was the first to throw his hat in the ring. He distracts from a question by giving everyone half off a used car.

'What is he, Oprah?' I ask under my breath as I rip the card up.

Seeing as no one else throws their hat in, Bud raises the gavel. Stanley Pines' fez lands in circle right before mine did. Both of our hats earn gasps from everyone else in the room.

 _Mabel's POV_

I can hear Grunkle Stan talking to Bud, but I tune him out. I turn around to see the other person who threw their hat in with Stan. A blond man was standing at the back. He was wearing all yellow, which on any other person would be a fashion emergency, but he made it look good. I poke Dipper.

"Look, he also threw his hat in," I say to him.

"I've never seen that guy before," he says. "Where do you think he got yellow pants?"

"They're around."

Suddenly, everyone else in the room cheers and throws their hat in the circle. I watch as the blond turns around and leaves, a smirk on his face.

Everyone else but Grunkle Stan starts to leave, chanting 'election!' We walk up to Stan and try to convince him running is a bad idea. But, he insists on doing it. We give up and decide to help Stan, putting on matching hats and Stan buttons.

 _No POV_

As Dipper and Mabel are testing out Ford's tie until Wednesday, Bill is hastily throwing together his campaign. He's using many methods from history, though refrains from using any medival methods, despite it being his favorite time period.

By the Wednesday Stump Speech, Bill is fully registered as Chip R. Bell, which is an anagram for Bill Cipher.

"Friends of this quiet town," he starts off. "I may seem new to town, but I can assure you, I am the right man for the job! I will reduce taxes for the middle class, donate to the elderly and homeless, and make sure that children are properly educated. Thank you."

His speech is met with applause, but Stan, with the help of Dipper and Mabel, do better.

The rest of Wednesday and all of Thursday are full of speeches from all the candidates. Tyler, while pretty much being unknown before, is doing great in polls. Stan's team is in the lead the entire time, with an enraged Bud close behind. Bill, as Chip, knows what people want, and appeals to that, but he still ranks third.

By Friday's election, there are 4 people left, 5 if you count the last minute entry of Soos. Bill, Stan, Bud, Tyler, are the other 4. The ninja and Stan's campaign team can be seen in the crowd, the ninja all wearing the clothes they bought from the mall so long ago. They're also all sporting 'Vote Stan' buttons.

Bill, having still watched the other members of his Wheel, knew Bud was having a little help from his messed up son.

 _Friday, August 17th, Election, 1 pm. Bill's POV_

When Shandra called intermission, I immediatly went to Bud.

"Hey, Gideon," I said, "follow me."

"Why, I don't know what yo-"

"Gideon, it's Bill. I know it's you. And I know you were gonna go to the Pines twins." For added effect, I conjured a flame.

"What do you want?" he sounded nervous.

"You can't do it."

"Why not?"

"You just can't, kid!"

Bud rolled his eyes and shove me out of the way. 'He'll regret that later,' I thought to myself as I returned to the stage.

 _No POV_

Sure enough, Gideon does regret it. After being tied up, Dipper and Mabel manage to hop out of the stone Mayor's nose. Stan goes up to rescue them, which leads to him winning the polls.

Gideon throws a tantrum, and Bud mimics, still being possesed by him. Everyone else enjoys a laugh.

Stan's victory was short-lived, as later that night, he was disqualified for his crimes. It was then revealed that only Tyler and Chip filled out their paperwork, but since Chip wasn't a legal resident of Gravity Falls, Tyler won the mayorship.

 _August 17th, 9 pm. Ford's POV_

I wander up to the living room and flip on the TV to watch some mindless catoons before bed.

"We now return to hour 3 of Stanford Pines' crime list," the news reporter said.

"STANLEY!"

 **That last bit is inspired by a fan art, that I know I can find somewhere. Not mine, but I dont remember whose it is.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I just found out that my last day of school is the day before Summerween! And I saw that someone got out yesterday. I hate my town.**

 _August 18th, 9:00 am. News Report_

Gideon Gleeful released from prison early per request of Dipper and Ford Pines. He spent a little under a month in prison. For lying to the town, stealing the deed to the Mystery Shack, and trying to kill Dipper and Mabel Pines, he was sentenced to prison for 8 years and 8 months. In exchange, Ford Pines has stated that he will take full custody of Gideon Gleeful and not let him out of his sight for the remainder of Gleeful's sentence. If at any time Gleeful becomes too much, Pines can place him back in prison for the remainder of his sentence.

 _9:05 am. Dipper's POV_

Great Uncle Ford and I know Gideon's glad that he's out of jail, but he's already tried to escape our grasp 12 times in the past half hour. We finally convince him that there's no way out, and he gives up.

We didn't have time to bring him to the Shack, so we went straight from the courthouse to the Bounty, where everyone was waiting. Like everyone else, he's confused at the ship in the middle of the woods. Then, when we get on the deck, he instantly tries to flirt with Mabel. Lloyd seems a little mad at that, but I seem to be the only one who notices.

Sensei Wu annonces Gideon as the ninja of gravity, and he now sports a pale blue gi. It's a very similar color to his old tuxedo. Ford takes out Journal 2, where he's been documenting our progress, and checks off the Penta-Star in the Cipher Wheel. He clears his throat.

"Now, I'm fairly certain you're all wondering why we've gathered you here. One reason, Fate brought most of you here. The other is this." He shows everyone the Cipher Wheel. "Many years ago I found ten symbols in a cave. This triangle in the center is a dream demon by the name of Bill Cipher." Gideon stiffens. "I am not sure what it does, but if Bill strikes, we must be prepared."

"But why us?" Robbie asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. But, as you can see, there are twelve of us here, and only ten symbols. Candy and Grenda, if I am correct, you two are not in the Zodiac. But, if Bill strikes, you can still help defeat him, with you being ninja." He turns to the rest of the ninja. " That applies to you too."

Sensei Wu nodded. "Now, I suggest we get back to training."

 _No POV_

The twelve that have yet to unlock Spinjitzu disperse between the two training arenas, each with two of the original ninja. Lloyd, Skylor, Misako, and the Senseis head to the lake to help train Nya further.

After about an hour, all the Pines but Stan can run the course, along with Wendy and Robbie. Candy, Grenda, and Stan can achieve 3/4 of the course, McGucket and Soos can complete half, and Pacifica and Gideon are still at square one.

Bill is watching over their progress, wondering how to mess with them.

Over at the lake, Nya is getting frustrated at the lack of success. Morro is watching over her, laughing in triumph.

"She can't kill me if she can't control water," he says to himself.

By sunset, everyone was tired, Nya was really frustrated, and everyone but Pacifica, Gideon, and Soos, all of who weren't really used to running a lot, had completed the training course at least once.

The Pines decided to show the ninja Greasy's, so the large party marched into the diner. Lazy Susan was excited to have so many people to serve. Everyone was talking and joking around and having a good time. Gideon tried to flirt with Mabel again, so Lloyd sat between the two.

Nya's frustration evaporates when Jay reminds her of how many times he had shocked himself when he first gained control over lightning, and how many times Kai set himself on fire with his power over it. That sends everyone into fits of laughter, even Kai.

Stan told of his wild journeys through the country, being banned from most states, and being thrown in jail. The ninja laughed as that brought to mind Ronin, a criminal back in Ninjago. He'd been thrown in nearly every jail in the country. Stan looked disappointed that he wasn't the best criminal in the universe. Ford muffled a laugh thinking of his own journey through the cosmos, but kept quiet.

When Pacifica complained about the food being too greasy for her, Dipper laughed.

"The diner's called Greasy's for a reason, Pacifica. Get used to it."

Pacifica rolled her eyes.

Everyone else was satisfied with their meal. As they all went their separate ways, Dipper talked to Ford.

"I thought you said you'd also tell everyone about the rift," the younger Pines accused.

"Dipper, my boy. You must understand that few people would know what to do with that information. Most would probably panic."

"But-"

"That's all, Dipper. I expect you won't tell anyone."

"No, Great Uncle Ford."

Ford ruffled Dipper's hair. "Good boy."

 **Wow. Way to go, Ford. If anyone could remember what episode Nya first uses her ability over water, other than making it rain in** **The Temple on Haunted Hill,** **that would be really helpful.**


	25. Chapter 24

**It's already been a year since I've released the introduction to this story. How time flies, right? Thank you if you've been with me since the beginning, or if you've just started reading today. In celebration, I will be releasing a one-shot shortly.**

 **This chapter takes place after the events of The Last Mabelcorn, during which everyone but Dipper, Ford, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy were training on the Bounty. The aforementioned characters were playing out the episode, obviously.**

 **I own nothing but the plot!**

 _August 20th, 9:00 am. Bounty. Ford's POV_

Now that the Shack is Bill-proofed, I decided to ask Sensei if we could move all of the training equipment to the now empty Portal room. There's a ton of space, and we could improve the equipment with all the spare metal now laying around.

After running the course on the deck of the Bounty, I walk over to Wu. I explain to him the threat of Bill, and how dangerous it is to be out in the open.

"What of the Bounty, if we go with your plan?" he asked.

I think for a second. "We could dock it at the Lake. You're always training Nya there anyway."

He is silent for a second. "We will consult the others come lunch. Now, go help your poor brother." We look over to see Stanley failing the course for the second time today. I sigh and help him up.

"You got it the other day," I remind him.

"That was before that double burger from Greasy's."

 _Noon. No POV_

As the ninja and ninja-in-training sat down for a lunch prepared by Zane, Wu and Ford announced the latter's plan.

Nya agreed instantly, as that meant more time on the lake, and more time to practice. Soos also agreed quickly, as that meant he'd always be in the Shack. Lloyd was also in that party, as it meant he'd be closer to Mabel more often. Mabel agreed after Lloyd did, and Dipper agreed after Mabel.

The others weren't as fast to agree, but once Dipper and Ford explained Bill and his plans, they agreed quite quickly. Said demon, who was listening in with Morro, was offended by this, as he saw himself as very likeable. Morro snorted at that.

So, after the filling lunch, everyone on the Bounty helped dissasemble the training course while Soos went to get his truck to make transporting everything easier. Not that it was very easy to bring all the parts inside the Shack, behind a vending machine, down a flight of stairs, into an elevator, and then deposit them where the Portal used to be.

Overall, it nearly took the rest of the daylight hours to just transport the parts. Ford insisted the others to go home. The other residents of Gravity Falls left, leaving the ninja, the Pines, Gideon, and Pacifica.

Ford pointed to those currently living in the Shack. He handed Stan blueprints.

"I'll be back in a few," he said. "Good luck."

Nya followed him out, saying she wanted to squeeze some more elemental training in. The Sensies and Misako followed her, as they always helped Nya. The remaining people looked at eachother awkwardly.

"Well, let's get started," Stan sighed.

 _2nd subfloor. (Ford's study) Ford's POV_

I needed to protect those kids. I know Mabel had gotten the unicorn hair yesterday, but I feel as though that's not enough. I need to fix the thought encrypter.

I'm really glad I didn't lose those blueprints.

Before I do that, though, there is one big thing I want to do.

I make sure the elevator can't be accessed before lifting the cover off a mirror. Dipper almost pulled the cover off yesterday, but I stopped him. Though I have to admit, I'm curious at what he would have seen.

The Mirror of Erised looked back at me. Just like I expected, Stanley was next to me, goofing off, getting a little drunk. My reflection was way happier. Fiddleford came into view, smiling. He looked how he did when he was younger, we all do. With hope in our eyes and color in our hair.

I sighed as I pulled the cover back over. I had gotten it during my travels, given to me by a wizard. I had shrunk it down and have had it with me since the summer of 1992.

I sighed again and dug the blueprints to the thought encrypter out of a crate. "Enough wishing," I said to myself. "Time for doing."

 _Portal Room, No POV_

The remaining ninja and residents of the Shack were hard at work following the blueprints from Ford. Cole had used his powers to get higher up, where they were installing aerial training, which was mostly for Gideon.

Pacifica was complaining about the work, again, and Dipper finally snapped.

"Did you really think coming here, to a building that how it's standing up is a mystery, wouldn't result in a little work?" He asked her. "How did you even run away? That takes some serious effort, some you're clearly lacking right now!"

"Dipper," Mabel warned.

"Sorry, but if I didn't say that soon, I was gonna explode."

Gideon, who was still mad at staying at the Shack, moved over to comfort Pacifica. He whispered to her, making the scowl on her face slowly turn into a small smile. Stan watched the blonde's hard exterior slowly melt around the still-near-stranger. He coughed to hide a laugh at the thought that came to mind and got back to work on reinstalling the dummies.

 _11:58 pm. Bill's room in the unknown location, Bill's POV_

I swear, how no one hears Morro is a mystery. The guy would not stop talking once they started moving the equipment from the Bounty to the Shack. How I managed not to slap him is a bigger mystery.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I felt a tug. It was a familiar tug, one that meant someone was summoning me.

I rolled out of bed and transformed into demon form before hopping off to where- and whenever the person was calling me from.

"Name's Bill Cipher," I say the second I appear. I see a bald man wearing a prison outfit.

"Blendin Blenjamin Blandin. I need to ask you a favor."

 **Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! I'm a dork. I can't be the only one who thought that the thing under the tarp was the Mirror of Erised, from Harry Potter, right? Quick question: Is there anyone from Ninjago that you guys want to see in Weirdmaggedon? If there is, also tell me who's side they're on.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Summer break! WOHOO!**

 **Roadside Attraction is currently playing out. The gang are on their way to Mystery Mountain.**

 _Sunrise, August 23rd. Ninjago City. No POV_

Ronin's hands were itching to steal something. His eye caught one of the fake trophies in 'Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo'. He scoffed at the name but slipped inside.

Dareth, who was in the back, heard the door open. He rushed into the front.

"Ninja! You're bac-" He saw Ronin. "You're, not the ninja."

"What gave that away?" Ronin asked sarcastically. What the overweight sensei said clicked in his mind. "Wait, those five knuckleheads aren't missing, are they?"

"Them, Nya, and Sensei. Even Lloyd's mom is missing! They have been for over a month now! How could you not have known that?"

Ronin looks around guiltily. "Uh, you don't really get that many news updates in jail." He shakes his head. "But that's not important. We have to find them. As much as I hate them, they do keep the city from falling apart. Where were they last seen?"

"If I remember correctly, they were in their ship, flying off somewhere."

Ronin rolls his eyes, well, the one that's not covered by an eyepatch. "So helpful," he muttered. Louder, he says, "Well, maybe someone else has a better idea on where they are. I'm gonna go look for 'em."

"I'm coming too! You'll need some defense in case we run in to any criminals."

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself, Flabby?" Ronin pulled out two katanas. "'Cause I can handle myself just fine."

{Line Break}

It doesn't take long for the duo to find someone who saw the Bounty shortly before its sudden disappearance. Ronin calls his R.E.X. for some aerial coverage.

Dareth, who was uncomfortable with the sudden silence, tried to start a conversation. "So, why did you come into my dojo?"

Ronin rolled his eye again. He pulled out one of the trophies he had swiped. "Some of these babies. Don't know why you have them in a dojo, though. None of them have anything to do with karate."

Dareth stops talking. It's not long before the he starts getting uncomfortable again, though. He asks for some music, so Ronin turns the radio on quietly. Dareth turns it up all the way when they hear the Weekend Whip, yelling, "I love this song!"

Distracted, neither of them see the portal that opens up, until they black out.

 _Time Skip._

The R.E.X. had crashed somewhere in the woods near Mystery Mountain. Neither man recognizes where they are. When they come to, Ronin instantly jumps out of the cockpit and looks for people. Dareth follows, dizzy from hitting his head.

They emerge from the woods to find a tourist trap. Dareth is the first to notice Darlene, the lady at the ticket booth. He saunters up to her and starts flirting. She offers to bring him to Widow's Peak. Dareth looks back to Ronin, who just waves his hand.

Ronin begins looking around. After asking a few employees, he discovers their exact location. He's never heard of Oregon, but figured they might have gone to a different planet.

Dareth is having much worse luck. Darlene already tied him up in webs and was heading back to the ticket booth.

"Help!" Dareth screamed repeatedly. "It's no use. I'm a goner. No one will be able to hear my last words." He began crying. **(Drama king.)**

 _Jay's POV_

Stan decided that we should all go on a roadtrip. Ford, McGucket, Pacifica, Gideon, Misako, and the senseis stayed at the Shack to continue assembling the training course. Wendy and Robbie said they just couldn't come. It's the third day of the trip, and we've just arrived at Mystery Mountain. Stan was telling us that it was way better than the Shack, and Candy read something about half-spider-half-human creatures.

"So wait," I said. "Do they have the head of a human and body of a spider? Other way around? Are they human sized spiders? Or maybe spider sized humans?"

Candy shrugs. "Probably one of the first ones." She shows me the pamphlet.

"Cool."

Mabel starts laughing. I've had that laugh enough to know one of her crazy plans is about to be hatched. She drags Dipper and Candy into the bathroom. When they come out a minute later, Mabel's smiling ear to ear and the other two are blushing and looking anywhere but at each other.

"What did you do?" I ask Mabel.

"Oh, just matchmaking," she replied, staring at Lloyd.

We file out of the RV a minute later. Zane stiffened after a few steps.

"Is that Ronin?" he asked, pointing towards a guy with long-ish hair leaning against a statue of a large blue bull.

The rest of us four original ninja stop. Lloyd had continued walking to hang with Mabel. Nya also went with them, saying something about 'girl time'.

"Sure is. I'd recognize that one-eyed criminal anywhere," Kia snarled.

"How'd he get here?" Cole asked.

We stood there for a minute. "Let's go ask him!" I said.

The others shrugged and we walked over to Ninjago's most famous criminal.

"You guys are here," Ronin said when he saw the ninja. "I've been looking for you."

"How'd you get here?" Kai asked.

Ronin shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing. You know you guys have been missing for over a month. There's practically a manhunt for you." Kia repeated his question. "Some portal or something. That stupid sensei was distracting me."

"Dareth?" Zane questioned.

"Yeah. He was blaring music from the R.E.X. and next thing I know, we're here."

"Where is he?" I asked. Not that I really wanted to see Dareth. After all, he talks more than me, which I didn't think was possible!

"The lady at the ticket booth took him to Widow's Peak. She came back but he didn't."

"That's, suspicious," Cole muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Stan walking arm in arm with the lady from the ticket booth.

"Uh, guys? Should we warn Stan?"

The others turn to look at the retreating man.

"I say we follow 'em," Kai said.

 **We're getting very close to Weirdmaggedon. Only a few more chapters! Okay, between Wednesday and July 9th I won't be home, so no updates then. Other than that, I'll be writing a lot. Also, Journal 3's being released in only 28 days!**


	27. Chapter 26

**THANK YOU FOR 8,000 VIEWS!**

 **I only own the plot, blah, blah, blah.**

 _August 23rd, 9:30 am. Mystery Mountain. No POV (For whole chapter)_

The ninja and Ronin followed Stan and Darlene from in the bushes. Jay was a little nervous with the giant spider statue behind them, with his arachnophobia and all.

"Jay, quit squirming," Kai said under his breath.

"Sorry. I'm just scared of spiders, and having a statue of a giant one behind me is not very comforting."

Zane motioned for them to be quiet.

"Oh," Darlene says to Stan as they sit on a bench, "are you sure you wanna go this deep into the forest? It's so scary."

"Heh, don't worry, toots," Stan replies. "That spider people stuff is just an urban legend. I can't believe people fall for it."

"You're so brave."

"What can I say? I'm a real catch."

Kia fake gags. Cole slaps him upside the head.

"Yes." Darlene blinks, and her eyes turn pitch black. Her voice drops several octaves. "The catch of the day."

"Uh, I think your contacts fell out-"

Stan and the ninja scream as Darlene shifts into a large spider. Jay bolts, quickly followed by Kia. Zane, Cole and Ronin stay behind, albeit reluctantly, to follow Darlene.

 _Meanwhile, where Dipper is completely embarrassing himself..._

"I was trying to learn how to talk to girls!" Dipper explained to the 4 girls around him.

The three from the other tourist attractions walked away, calling him a jerk. He turned hopefully to Candy.

"Dipper Pines," she said, taking off her glasses. "I thought you were a nice guy. But I guess you only care about yourself." She walks away, putting her glasses back on.

"Candy, wait! Ugh, I messed everything up."

"Yes you did," Lloyd said, emerging from the shadows.

"AHH! Ho- how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Lloyd sat down next to Dipper. "Listen, man. If you wanted to learn how to talk to girls, you should have asked one of us. Or, maybe your sister. After all, she should know what girls like."

"I know. It's just," Dipper sighed, "Grunkle Stan noticed. While we were at the yarn ball place, he asked me what was wrong. He's only done that a few times before, and I saw a bonding opportunity. I just didn't want to let him down."

"I think you let yourself down more than him." They sat in silence for a minute before Lloyd continued. "Besides, it's better to be hated for being yourself, than be loved for someone your not."

"Thanks, Lloyd."

Dipper's walkie-talkie crackled to life, at the same time Jay and Kai ran in.

"Need- you- help," Jay panted. "Spider. People. Real."

"Hey, buddy boy," Stan's voice came from the walkie-talkie. "So remember how we were talking about my technique? Well, sometimes it leads to unexpected consequences."

"Yeah, you can say that again. Hang on, Jay and Kai were telling us something."

"Stan was kidnapped by a spider person," Kai blurted.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. I could kinda use some help. Also, there's a guy in brown, a guy with an eyepatch, and Zane and Cole."

"Great. Where are you?"

"Widow's Peak."

"Fitting name," Jay joked.

The others shot him a look.

"We're on our way," Dipper said, shutting the walkie-talkie off. "Should we get the girls?"

The three ninja were already sprinting towards the entrance.

"Oh, wait up!"

 _Widow's Peak._

Darlene shot webbing at Stan's walkie-talkie and smashed it on the floor of the cave. Her bottom half is that of a large spider.

"Ya know, I've never caught 5 people in one day before," she drawled. "First time for everything."

"Yeah, like first time you'll lose," Dareth said confidently.

"Really? I'll lose?" She walks up to the overweight sensei. "It's men that lose. I haven't met one man that hasn't asked me on a date." She points to Zane. "That one doesn't count, because he's a robot." She points to Cole. "That one doesn't count because he's a kid."

"I'm 18!"

"Still a kid to me, toots. Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to slip into something a little more horrifying." She uses her front legs to pull her spider skin over her human skin.

The others scream.

"Now I see why Jay has arachnophobia!" Cole exclaimed.

Darlene completely ignores him. "I wonder what beverage pairs well with a vintage 70-something year old man and an overweight man-child. Be right back."

Ronin looks at the others. "They need to get here asap."

 _Stump Bench._

"I feel like such a fool," Candy said to Nya, Mabel and Grenda. "I should have known to guard my heart in a cage of ice."

"There, there!" Grenda yelled. "Let my calming voice sooth you!"

Candy looked at her friend. "It is helping."

"Look, Candy," Nya said. "Sometimes things don't work out. It hurts, but you'll feel better eventually. Plenty of fish in the sea."

"Thank you, Nya."

"NYA!" Jay yells.

Him, Kai, and Lloyd run up to the girls, Dipper trailing slightly behind. Despite her kind words, Nya judo-flips Dipper the first chance she gets.

"I deserved that," he said half to himself.

"Guys, Stan, Zane, and Cole are trapped by some spider lady," Kia said. "We need some backup."

"Yeah," Dipper said, standing up. "You can totally kill me later, but they need help."

The girls share a look.

"Let's go."

 **I just realized the main villains haven't appeared in a while. That'll change next chapter. Speaking of, tons of ideas just hit me like a brick for the next chapter, so it'll be, action-packed. At this rate, there will be 15 more chapters before this story comes to a close. Which means it is possible that I will finish it by the end of the summer. If I want to do that, a new chapter will be up every 3 days or so.**

 **So see ya in three days!**


	28. Chapter 27

_August 23rd, Widow's Peak. No POV_

As Darlene was preparing a drink, Stan, ever the pessimist, was praying to Paul Bunyan. Dareth was praying to the First Spinjitzu Master, and Zane, Cole, and Ronin just rolled their eyes. The last three actually had faith in their friends.

And of course, a few seconds later, Grenda came storming in ahead of the others, knocking webs out of the way and making the trapped males fall to the ground. Everyone was freed and running when Darlene came back in.

"No! Where are you?" she yells, enraged. Figuring there was only one place to run to, she headed to the entrance of the cave.

"The sky tram!" Candy yells.

"No, wait!" Jay interrupted, skidding to a stop. "This is a perfect opportunity to unlock Spinjitzu!"

"How?" Dipper asked.

"The first time we were able to do it, we were fighting a threat," Kia explained. "It worked for all of us. So, you just need to attack the old 8-legged freak."

"That's crazy!" Mabel yelled. "Zane and Cole couldn't take her down!"

"She ambushed us," Cole defended.

"You have a much better chance at defeating her, as there are five of you, and there were only two of us," Zane added.

By then Darlene had caught up, so they had no choice but to fight. The ninja, Nya, Dareth, and Ronin casually stepped back, the ninja occasionally firing their elemental powers to distract the spider-person.

Eventually, a flickering copper whirlwind formed around Dipper. It strengthened when a rainbow one formed around Mabel. One by one, Candy, Grenda, and Stan also gained a whirlwind, all matching their gi colors.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Darlene yelled.

The five stopped and looked at each other. They were now wearing their gis.

"Was that Spinjitzu?" Mabel asked.

The ninja nodded. Various cheers were heard even at the bottom of the mountain, courtesy of Mabel. They did it a few more times, enjoying the thrill of it. Well, Stan only did it one more time, to change back into his normal outfit.

As they were walking down the mountain, Stan's phone went off.

"Hello? ... Put you on speaker? Ford, I don't know how to do that. ..."

Mabel took his phone and hit the speaker button. "Hi, Grunkle Ford!"

"Hello, Mabel. You will never guess what happened at the Shack today."

Ignoring Stan's instant smile at his brother calling his house the Shack, Dipper played along. "What?"

"A herd of Manotaurs broke in when Fiddleford opened a bag of beef jerky, and, feeling they were a threat, Pacifica and Gideon started attacking them. Then they unlocked Spinjitzu. And Wendy and Robbie just called. Wendy said a Gremloblin attacked her family picnic and she attacked it with Spinjitzu. Robbie skipped Spinjitzu and can control the dead!"

"Cool," nearly everyone said. Ronin and Dareth just looked confused.

"We unlocked Spinjitzu too," Stan said. "Which means I finally did something before you. Ha!"

"Oh, I've known Spinjitzu for years. I just didn't want to tell you."

Stan's face fell.

"Wait, you all unlocked Spinjitzu? How did that happen?"

"Some half spider, half person kidnapped Grunkle Stan and we came in there and were like: Pow! Chop! Spin!" Mabel exclaimed, emphasising each word with a punch, chop, and spin, respectively, even though Ford couldn't see it.

"You'll have to tell me all about that. Even Soos unlocked it?"

The gang looked around. "I think we left Soos at the Corn Maze," Jay said.

The Pines facepalmed. "We're on our way home, Sixer, just need to pick up Soos," Stan said, hanging up.

As they began walking again, Dipper and Stan dropped to the back. The younger boy sighed and wiped the girls' phone numbers off his arms. Stan sighed.

"Alright, kid," he said to Dipper. "I gotta admit something. I'm no expert on women. Truth is, I've been divorced once, and slapped more times than I can remember. Confidence can buy you a lot, but at the end of the day, pickup artists tend to get our heads bitten off. When it comes to women, I'm a failure."

Dipper pointed to his arms. "Hey. We're both failures. You know, even if your dating tips were bad, I actually haven't thought about Wendy all day. Plus, you did teach me to be more confident. I guess I just need to learn to use that power for good."

"I wish I could have been more like you when I was your age."

Dipper stopped and hugged him. "But you were. Don't you remember what you and Great Uncle Ford told us? You and him were best friends, just like me and Mabel. When you were kids, nothing could tear you apart. I don't remember you mentioning girls once."

"That's 'cause I didn't care about girls 'till I was in my teens."

"It was you and Ford against the world. I know you would have loved to keep it that way. Now come on, the others are practically back to the RV."

 _Unknown Location, same day, 11:30 pm. Bill's POV._

"They WHAT!?"

I sighed, knowing I probably shouldn't have told Ivy that. "I said, the Zodiac members unlocked Spinjitzu."

"I heard you, you little twerp! HOW?!"

Morro slowly retreated as Ivy lit herself on fire. Used to her rages, I didn't budge.

"That spider lady, Darlene or something."

"Find her, and kill her."

"Woah. Sis. Chill."

"DO IT!"

By now she was entirely encased in flames, and Morro had retreated back to his room. I've never seen Ivy this mad, so I raise my hands in surrender and teleport away. But, even I can't kill someone. I teleport to the safety of my room, keep the lights off, and dive for my bed.

 **The villains, like I promised. Now only Robbie, Soos, and McGucket haven't unlocked Spinjitzu. Next chapter is a filler chapter, because there are some things I want to put in before Weirdmaggedon.**

 **And, there are only 11 days until the Journal release!**


	29. Chapter 28

**For this first part, thank you gamelover41592 for reminding me I forgot this part, and markmak on DeviantArt for the inspiration for the extra part to this scene.**

 _August 23rd, Stan's RV. No POV_

Dipper spent most of the ride back drawing in the far back. Everyone was wondering what he was doing, but no one asked. When he finished, he called Candy back and handed her a hand-drawn pamphlet.

"I found a pamphlet I don't think you've read yet," he said.

The pamphlet is titled 'A Loser's Attempt At An Apology.' It was drawn to the best of his ability, with a pie chart saying that he's sorry and dumb. There's a picture of him begging for forgiveness, right above one of Candy smiling that says, 'You are great!'

Candy smiles. "It's okay, Dipper. The open road makes people do crazy things. I mean, just look at your sister."

They both looked at Mabel, who was trying to flirt with Lloyd by dumping as many raw sugar packets into her mouth as possible. Lloyd was trying very hard not to laugh, as were the other ninja.

"Plus," Candy continued, "after seeing you flee that spider like a baby, I kind of lost interest."

Dipper laughed. "Yep! Yep. I deserve that." They were silent for a minute, before he sighed. "You know, I feel terrible for flirting with all those girls. I guess I just felt alone."

"Dipper," Candy said seriously, "if you don't want to be alone, maybe all you need is some new friends. And I think I can help with that." She pulled out a marker and wrote her phone number next to the smudged out ones on Dipper's arm, then held out her hand. "Candy Chiu, 6th grade. Let's be friends?"

Dipper grabbed her hand. "Dipper Pines, also 6th grade. Let's be friends." They heard a high pitched squeal. "Shut up, Mabel."

 _Shack, Training Room, about an hour later. Still no POV_

Everyone, including Dareth and Ronin, excluding Nya, was in the training room. Soos and Robbie stared in awe at the others' colorful whirlwinds. Most of them matched the colors of the person's gi, but there were two exceptions. Mabel's was rainbow, and Pacifica's, instead of being purple and pink, was just purple.

When they had finished their display, Dareth and Ronin introduced themselves to the large group. Stan instantly pulled Ronin aside and asked about the crimes he had committed, having remembered the ninja telling them about him when they had went to Greasy's. Most had to stifle laughter when Dareth introduced himself as the ninja of wind, and Nya correcting him, saying hot air.

"Hey Robbie!" Mabel called across the room. "Grunkle Ford said that you raised the dead. Do ya think you can do it now?"

"Uh, sure," he replied, lifting his right hand.

A zombie popped up, holding an axe. It started shambling towards the crowd of ninja before Robbie growled something. It slowly stopped, raising it's axe, and throwing it at a dummy, knocking it's head off.

"Woah!"

"Uh, shoo," Robbie said to the zombie, which shrugged and fell apart.

Nya ran into the room, out of breath. "Guys, I did it!"

"Did what, sis?"

She held out her hands, which were supporting a stream of water. She raised it high above their heads and spun it around, making it rain on everyone.

"Cool," the Gravity Falls residents said.

Robbie scoffed and raised another zombie. "Whatever, my power's cooler."

Nya summoned a stream of water and decapitated the zombie.

"Oh, it's on."

Half an hour later, everyone's on the floor laughing, covered in water and zombie guts. The residents of the town headed home, except for Soos, who had to clean up outside the Shack. Nya went up to help him, while everyone else went to bed.

 _August 20th (Back to chapter 24, when Blendin called on Bill for a deal) Bill's POV_

"Name's Bill Cipher," I say the second I appear. I see a bald man wearing a prison outfit.

"Blendin Blenjamin Blandin. I need to ask you a favor."

"Oh, really? I never would have guessed."

"I need your help getting out of here."

"Oh. In the Infinetentiary, are we?"

"It's not my fault. It was those stupid Pines kids!"

I perk up. "Pines, eh?" Looking at the possible outcomes and knowing my sister would be happy, I decide to give this guy what he wants. With a twist of course. "Alright. But, I get full control of your body when I see fit."

"I- I don't know."

I hold out my hand. "It's that or no deal. C'mon, Baldy. You really wanna stay in here for life?" A blue flame dances across my palm.

Blendin thinks for a minute. "Alright, deal." He shakes my hand.

 **And that's how I think Bill got a hold of Blendin's body. Yes, I realize this was way too late, but, I kinda forgot about it. If you can't tell, I have a really bad memory.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Blah, blah, blah, I own basically nothing, only the addition of the ninja.**

 _August 24th, 2012. Mystery Shack Kitchen. Jay's POV._

We had slept over at the Shack last night because no one felt like moving after the busted guts that came after Robbie and Nya's Power-Off. Soos had, too, since he had spent so long cleaning up. So, us ninja, Stan, and Soos were eating breakfast made by Zane.

A girly scream from the attic caught our attention, except for Stan's.

"Mabel woke Dipper up," he said, sounding bored. "C'mon, Soos. Let's go check on 'em." The two departed, Stan holding the magazine he was flipping through.

"Dipper has a really girly scream," Nya said, grabbing another pancake.

The rest of us nod. A few minutes later, Soos comes back down and tells us that the twins' birthday's in a week.

"So Mabel and I will be the same age in a week," I hear Lloyd say under his breath. I smirk.

"They'll be down soon to discuss party planning," Soos continued, beginning to clean up breakfast. "Hey, have any of you dudes seen Ford?"

We shook our heads, heading for the living room. Dipper was already there, wearing his signature vest and hat, holding a notepad.

"'Sup, Dip?" Cole asks.

"Writing out a guest list for mine and Mabel's birthday party," he answered. I opened my mouth to ask a question. "Yes, you're all already invited."

Mabel comes skipping in, holding what looks like a model version of the Shack and a calendar.

"Oh, where'd you get that sombrero?" I asked her, eyeing the large hat on her head.

"Definitely not in a room that said 'Mabel, Keep Out'." She nervously laughed and Lloyd real laughed.

'They make such a good couple,' I think.

After Mabel had set up the scale version of the Shack and the calendar, she leaned against the table. "Alright, party planners. In one week we become teenagers, and our summer vacation winds to an end. So we need to throw the greatest party of all time! I'm talking piñatas with tinier piñatas inside."

She points to Soos while saying that last bit. He replies, "Boom, dreams comin' true!" as he pours little piñatas into a large piñata.

"You have an amazing mind, Mabel," I say, walking over to the piñatas.

"Thank you. I'm also talking inviting everyone in town." She takes Dipper's notepad from his hand. "Let's see, where do we stand with the gnomes?"

"Not so fast, goofus and girl-goofus," Stan says walking into the room, holding a bat for some reason. "After that zombie incident, no one's throwing another party at my house. I keep finding little bits of the undead in the couch cushions." He uses the bat to lift up the chair cushion, where what looks like an arm is. He tosses the bat to Dipper.

Mabel looks heart-broken. "But Grunkle Stan, we need some roof to raise."

"Dude, you could rent out the Gravity Falls High School gym, and have your party there," Soos suggested. "That place is empty all summer long."

Mabel brightens. "The gym's a great idea, Soos. To the high school!"

As she says this, lifting her fist in the air, the entire house shakes. Ford calls for help from me, Dipper, and Zane, saying his face is on fire.

"We'll just be a sec," Dipper says as we head towards Ford's room.

"How could he have possibly lit his face on fire if he hasn't left his room all morning?" Zane asks.

"Who knows?" I reply. "He could have a flame thrower in his room for all we know. Or he unlocked how to concentrate light into a narrow beam so intense his face just blew up!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "He said his face was on fire, not blown up." We had arrived at Ford's room. "Great Uncle Ford, are you okay?"

Ford turned around, tapping his smoking face with a towel. And by that, I mean his face was literally smoking. Like there was smoke coming off of it. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I just said that to make sure you'd come in here quickly."

"But your face is on fire," Zane noted.

"Yes, it's much faster than shaving." Zane started muttering stuff about danger and a lot of probability. "Now, listen, kids. I have a very important mission, and you three are the only ones who can help me." He pulls out a glass dome. "Remember the rift in dimensional space-time I showed you, Dipper? It's cracking. This is what Bill has been waiting for. If it breaks, it will cause reality as we know it to completely unravel. A hypothetical and catastrophic event I call Weirdmageddon." He gestured to a blackboard behind him.

"Cool," I whisper.

"Not cool," Ford says. "Very bad, actually. Now, remember, Bill is out there, and he'd use any trick, from deception to outright possession, to make this happen. But for the sake of humanity, we mustn't let it."

"What do we do?" Dipper and Zane asked in unison. Heh, I love when people do that.

"We patch the rift. I'll explain on the way." He locks the rift in a protective case.

"A lot of explaining," Zane muttered. I nodded.

"Wait, what about Mabel?" Dipper asked.

Perfect timing for her to appear in the doorway. "It's okay, Dipper. You should totally go with Grunkle Ford to save the world or whatever."

"Are you sure?" Dipper asks.

"We're going to be doing birthday junk all week. Plus, I packed us walkie-talkies." She held up two backpacks. "Here's one for my party mission, and one for your smarty mission." The duo laughs. Zane and I smile.

Ford clears his throat. "I did mention that the fate of the universe is at stake, didn't I? Hurry, we haven't much time." He rushes out of the room, and Zane and I follow, not quite as fast.

 _Gravity Falls High School. Lloyd's POV._

I accompanied Soos and Mabel to the High School because I realized that we only have another week together. Then she goes back home. So I want to spend as much time with her as possible. We walk into the gym to find it packed with students.

"Whoa, Soos, I thought you said this place was empty," Mabel said, looking around.

"My dawgs, what up?" Wendy says, stepping out of one of the two lines of students.

"Wendy," Mabel says, "what are you doing here?"

"Ugh, high school registration."

I tune out the rest of their conversation as I look around. Having joined the ninja, I haven't been to a school since we went back to Darkley's for that fake congrats party. Most people look as happy to be here as I did there. Meaning not at all.

I tune back in when the guy at the desk says Wendy's last name as Borduroy instead of Corduroy. She blushes and stalks off. Mabel looks crushed, but follows her up. She comes back a minute later and heads out the door, still looking disappointed. I follow her out.

"Master Mabel to Dippidy Dog," she says over the walkie-talkie. "We can have our party at the gym, but we gotta talk about high school. Starting to think it might not be the awesome future we were expecting. Over."

"I'm going through a bad patch, Mabel. We'll talk when I get back." Dipper's voice is even crackier than normal as he talks over the machine, eventually breaking off in static. I give Mabel a hug.

"Dipper? Come in, come in?" She sighed.

Soos comes up behind us. "Hey, I know what'll make you feel better. Let's deliver some invites to your friends, huh?"

"Yeah!" She instantly brightens and we stand up, heading back to Soos' truck.

 _Floating Cliffs, Zane's POV._

Ford had explained the Rift to Jay and I as we traversed towards an unknown location. Dipper was trying to talk to Mabel via his walkie-talkie, which was failing.

"Listen, kids," Ford said. "In order to seal the rift for good, it's going to take an adhesive stronger than anything on earth. Something...extraterrestrial in origin."

"A UFO?!" Jay exclaimed at the same time Dipper asked, "W-What do you mean?"

"That's right, Jay." He pointed to the cliffs. "According to my research, the entire valley of Gravity Falls was formed when an extraterrestrial object crash-landed here millions of years ago. Did this craft cause the town's strange properties? Or, did the town's strange properties attract the craft? The answer is still unknown."

"But, that's crazy! Where did the saucer go?" Dipper asked.

"Sometimes the strangest things in the world are right under our noses." He pushes a rock away, revealing a metal sheet. "And our feet, in this particular instance. Now you might wanna stand back. This magnet gun can rip the fillings out of a man's mouth from 100 feet."

I stepped back quite a few steps, not wanting that to affect me in anyway. Ford pointed the magnet gun at the sheet, flipping it over, revealing a ladder.

"Woah," we all said.

"I used to raid this thing for parts for years," Ford said. "Where do you think I got the materials to build my portal?"

"You...I...words... not working for mouth," Dipper stammered.

"Now come. Take this." He throws us each a magnet gun. Dipper fumbles with his, but eventually catches it. "Don't worry, I've been down here countless times; all the aliens have been dead for millions of years." Ford starts climbing down but then pops back up. "Probably."

We share a look and head down, Dipper first, then Jay, then I.

 **First third of D &MVTF is finished. If you couldn't tell, I'm splitting the episodes up where there'd be commercial breaks, which is why they normally result in three parts. Only 5 more days till the Journal release!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30. This is amazing. And there'll still be at least another 10 with how I'm spacing it.**

 _August 24th, UFO. Jay's POV._

"I can't believe there's been a giant UFO under the town this whole time," Dipper said.

"IT'S AMAZING!" I yelled.

"Jay, we can hear you just fine," Zane said. "It is amazing, though."

"I wish my mind could be where yours is right now, kids," Ford said. "When confirmation of extraterrestrials still had that punch. Now it's just sort of 'eh.' McGucket and I used to come down here all the time to raid their tech and study their language."

"This is so cool!" Dipper laughed as he takes a selfie with some of the alien language. Zane and I walk up to it.

"This is an extremely intricate design of characters," Zane said.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Ford, can this thing fly?"

"No. All the switches and buttons have been busted for millions of years," he answered.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Jay."

"What?"

"Now," Ford continued, "the substance we need to seal the rift is an alien adhesive. Strong enough to keep the hull of a spacecraft together. Just one dollop of this adhesive should be enough to seal a crack in space-time. Also, if it touches you it will seal up all the orifices in your face," he brings out his magnet gun and cocks it, "so try to avoid that. Now, use your magnet gun and follow me. Hup!"

Ford takes a running jump off of where we're standing, attaching his magnet gun to a pillar, and slides down it.

"AWESOME!"

"Jay, I'm fairly certain the entire town just heard you," Zane said in deadpan.

"Shutting up."

Ford reaches the bottom and turns on a light. "Your turn!" he calls up. "Say 'hup'! It helps!"

I shrug, activate the ray, jump, and say "Hup!" I almost forgot to pull the trigger, which would have been embarrassing. Luckily, I do. "WOO HOOOOOOOO!" I scream as I spin down the pole. "C'mon guys!"

Zane comes down next. "That was fun."

"Ah!" Dipper yells, followed by a crash. "A little help?"

"Not it!" I say. Zane facepalms.

 _Grenda's house. Lloyd's POV_

Since we didn't know if Candy and Grenda were at the Shack or one of their houses, we just guessed. Luckily, they answered the door when Mabel knocked on the first place we tried.

"Oh hi, Mabel!" Grenda said, Candy popping up behind her. "You're just in time for our 1 o'clock boy talk." She looked at me. "You can be the topic of the day."

"I'm good," I said hurriedly.

"If you think that's good..." Mabel said, pulling out one of her birthday fliers, "Boom! Me and Dipper's 13th birthday jam!"

Grenda looked at the poster. "Aw, man. Your birthday's on the last day of summer? I'm not gonna be here."

"What?!" Mabel and I exclaimed.

"Marius is flying me out to Austria to hang out in his castle or whatever that week. He's so clingy!"

"You're gonna be out of town for my birthday?" Mabel turned to Candy. "But at least you can come, right, Candy? "

"Sorry, Mabel. My parents send me to music camp this time of year. There is no escape from music camp."

"So neither of you are gonna be at my birthday party?" Mabel clarified. "And you won't be able to wish me goodbye at the end of the summer?"

We enveloped Mabel in a group hug. "I'm sorry, Mabel," Candy said.

"Summer happened so fast," Grenda added. Her phone rang, but she answered it, breaking off the hug. "Ugh, Marius! Now's not the time!"

"I think I need to radio for emotional back-up," Mabel said. As she walked away, I looked at Candy.

"You and Grenda head down to the Shack and start preparing a surprise birthday party for them. In the basement," I instructed.

"But-"

"Candy, you obviously hate music camp. Your parents can't find you if you're three floors underground behind a vending machine." I turn around and look at Mabel. "I gotta go. I'm trusting you." I run to catch up.

 _UFO. Dipper's POV._

"This is their storage facility," Great Uncle Ford told us as we walked through the UFO. "This place would've been heavily guarded, but now everything's defunct. Go ahead, flip any switch. Like I said, they've all been busted for millions of years."

Jay and I each hit a button, while Zane kept walking. Jay actually pressed most of the buttons numerous times, for the fun of it.

"The glue should be around here somewhere, so keep your eyes peeled," Ford continued when we stopped. "Dipper, let me ask you something. Have you thought much about your future?"

"No, not really. I mean, beyond graduating high school with a high GPA so I can get accepted to a good technical college with a photography and media production minor to start my own ghost hunting show."

Jay and Ford laugh while Zane's eyes widen.

"It's like talking to a younger version of myself," Ford commented. "If you're so sure of what you want out of life, why wait? Why put up with the drudgery of school?"

"Trust me, I'd love to fast-forward the whole thing," I replied, each of us bringing up some metal plates, "but it's not like I have a choice."

"Dipper, I've been thinking. I'm getting too old to investigate Gravity Falls on my own. I need to train an apprentice to help me fight monsters, solve mysteries, and protect this town. And I think I'd-I'd like to keep it in the family."

Jay and Zane stop and look between us. 'Is he really saying what I think he's saying?!' I ask myself. To Great Uncle Ford, I say, "What are you saying?"

He pulls out the third Journal and opens to the gnomes' page. "I've read your additions to my journal and I'm impressed with your potential. What would you say to staying in Gravity Falls after the summer ends and becoming my apprentice?"

I saw Jay shake his head. "W-what about school?"

'And Mabel?' I add mentally.

"Dipper, I have 12 PhDs. Your parents would be thrilled I could give you such an advanced education."

"12?" Zane repeated.

I ignored him, sighing. "There's also Mabel. She'd be all alone in California."

"Mabel will be fine on her own. She has a magnetic personality. I watched her become pen pals with the pizza delivery man in the 60 seconds he was at the door."

"And us," Jay added.

"Not to mention she is still in contact with some of her ex-crushes," Zane said.

"Gosh, we've never really been apart before," I thought aloud.

"And isn't it suffocating?" Ford asked. Once again, I saw Jay shake his head. "Dipper, can you honestly tell me you never felt like you were meant for something more?"

"I-I dunno," I stammered. "Sounds like a dream come true, but I'm not sure I have what it takes. I was tricked by Bill, I was wrong about Stan's portal. Heck, I can't even operate this magnet gun right."

I bring it out of my vest and accidentally turn it on. 'See,' I think, trying to pull it off of the plate it attached itself to. Jay and Zane gasped.

"Ha! Yes! Dipper, you've found the adhesive!" Great Uncle Ford exclaimed.

I stopped pushing the plate. "I did?!"

The ninja nodded.

"Hoho, you really did it, kid," Ford said. "Huddle in, let's get a picture of this."

A noise sounds somewhere else in the ship. I step back towards Grunkle Ford. "Uh, Grunkle Ford, you said everything in here is dead, right?"

"It is," Zane said. "We are the only four things to have heat signatures on my human radar."

Grunkle Ford gasps. "Unless somehow we've reactivated the security system!"

"The WHAT?!" Jay yells.

Two large, metal spheres come out of the shadows. "What do we do?!" I panicked.

"Listen to me very carefully: I've studied these; they're security droids and they detect adrenaline," Ford stated. "You simply have to not feel any fear and they won't see you."

"What?!" Jay and I exclaimed.

"It's okay. I've done it before. Just take a deep breath, focus on your intellect, and control your fear."

Zane takes a deep breath. "It is quite simple."

"You're nuts and bolts, Zane!" Jay said. "Besides, you meditate all the time!"

"Huh-wha-wha-wha- that's crazy! I-" I stammered.

"Follow my lead!" Ford and Zane said to me and Jay respectively.

"Great Uncle Ford!"

"Focus, Dipper!"

One droid takes in Zane and Ford and the other looks and Jay and I. When the other one turns to us and they both pull out guns, Jay shoots lightning at one and Ford shoots a pulse blast at the same one. It stutters and crashes. The other shoots arms forward and grabs Grunkle Ford.

"Wait, no!" we exclaim.

"Stay back! It's too dangerous! Sealing the rift is what's important now! Take this!" He slides the rift to us. The droid traps Ford in itself. "You're gonna have to do it without me! Use the adhesive! Fix the rift! Save the universe, Dipper!"

The droid flies away into the tunnels.

"Great Uncle Ford!" I yell.

 **Thanks again if you've stuck with me through all 30 chapters.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Well, I really wish we had money so we could travel to do the Cipher Hunt. But, THE JOURNAL! I'm getting it Friday. So, so close.**

 **I own nothing!**

 _August 24th, UFO Hallways. Jay's POV._

The second the drone flew off, Dipper began running after it. With a shared look, Zane and I followed.

"Hang on, We're coming for you!" Dipper called to Ford, putting the Rift in his backpack. "Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!"

"Jay, shoot," Zane said.

"I don't wanna risk hurting Ford!"

We entered a huge room with a ton of smaller UFO's in it. While Zane and Dipper kept running, I stalled, looking around. I mean, how many times do you get to see this in your lifetime? I stop looking around when a purple map-like-thing appears and run back over to Zane and Dipper.

"It's an automated prison droid!" Ford called. "And wherever it's going, I'm not coming back!"

"What?!" we exclaimed.

The ceiling behind us opened up. Again, cool. Not cool, though, was the prison droid being carried towards the hole. The other two began running towards it. Slower on the uptake, I bolted after them.

"No, no, no... don't worry, I'll think of something!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Kids! What on Earth are you doing?!" Ford demanded.

Dipper, actually, was doing something other than running. He somehow found some duct tape and was taping his magnet gun to his hand. "Hold on, Great Uncle Ford." To us he said, "Sorry guys, no more tape." Back to Ford, "I'm getting you out of this, one way or another!" He tries to fire the gun straight up, but it doesn't work. I send it a little spark, and it fires to life. "Thanks Jay." I nod as he attaches onto the ship just as it flies away.

"Zane, is there any form of Spinjitzu where you can fly?" I ask.

He thinks for a second. "I do recall reading about it briefly. I believe you do it the same way as Spinjitzu."

"Great, let's see if it works."

Quickly spinning into our tornados, we jump. Sure enough, we begin flying.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" I yell.

"You are loud!" Zane calls back.

Luckily, the ship is pretty easy to spot. We follow it as fast as possible, which still places us just within visual range of it. 'It moves really fast,' I think.

It crashes into the woods. Zane and I hurry to follow. It's kinda hard to get down, but we eventually figure it out. By the time we do, the droid shutters and falls to the ground. Dipper looks at us.

"Were you just flying?" he asked.

I nodded. "With a little help from Cyclon-Do."

"Airjitzu," Zane states. "It is called Airjitzu."

"Cyclon-Do sounds cooler. Besides, we already have an -itzu."

Zane rolls his eyes. Ford coughs, turning our attention to him. He looks really beat up.

"Oh, I thought I was a goner, kid," he said to Dipper, followed by a cough.

Dipper runs up to him. Zane and I follow more slowly. "Oh, are you alright?" Dipper asked. Followed by the him, Zane and I asking, "What happened?"

Ford leans on Dipper and Zane. "The- the orb didn't detect any chemical signs of fear. It- it assumed the threat was neutralized and self-disassembled. Hahaha!"

"I- I did it?" Dipper clarifies.

"You did it. This is what I was talking about. How many other twelve-year-olds do you think are capable of doing what you've just done?"

"Definitely not me," I replied. Zane lightly punches my shoulder. "What?"

 _Mystery Shack Kitchen, Lloyd's POV._

"I'm gonna go look at my scrapbook," Mabel said sadly when we got back to the Shack. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be right there. Bathroom."

She sighs. I head to the living room, where Stan's sitting.

"Hey kid," he said. "Where's Mabel?"

"She went to go look at her scrapbook," I reply. "I just wanted to tell you that Candy and Grenda should be over soon. They're gonna head to the basement and set up a surprise party for the twins."

"But Mabel was planning on throwing herself a party."

"Yeah, but they both said they couldn't make it. I reminded them it was Mabel we were talking about. I didn't really give them time to respond, but I don't want to see her so sad."

Stan looks at me. "Ya know, I'm pretty sure my nephew would be fine with you dating his daughter. You're a good kid."

I smile. "Thanks, Stan. You might want to come up and check on her."

He grabbed a Pitt Cola. "Let's go."

 **This part's the same, just with Lloyd standing in the doorway.**

"Yeah, at least when I go home I always have Dipper," Mabel said when Stan left, picking up a picture of her twin. "Good ol', reliable ol'-"

Her walkie-talkie crackles to life. Dipper and Ford's voice comes over it.

'This isn't going to end well,' I think as Mabel picks up the machine. She puts a finger to her lips, clearly wanting to listen to the conversation. I sit next to her on her bed.

"Listen to me, Dipper: this town is a magnet for things that are special," Ford said, "And that includes you and me. It brought both of us here for a purpose! Stay here with me, Dipper. Become my apprentice. Don't let anyone hold you-" he breaks off, coughing.

"I'll do it; I'm gonna stay," Dipper replies.

Mabel shuts the walkie-talkie off. I look at her. She's clearly having the worst day of her life.

"There has to be a misunderstanding," I say.

"What's there to misunderstand? Dipper's gonna leave me!"

"Hey, how about we just make sure when he comes back?"

She nods, but pulls her sweater over her knees anyway. I hug her, resting my head on hers.

 _Half an hour later..._

By the time Dipper comes back, Mabel has moved to lying on the bed, staring at the wall. I'm looking through her scrapbook, mostly at the pages before we came to town. Based on the pictures and how well we've gotten to know them, Mabel's actually taking this fairly well.

"Mabel!" Dipper said as he walked in. "I just had the best day of my life! UFOs are real and there's one under the town and I saved Great Uncle Ford's life and- and..." He notices her position. "Hey, are you okay?"

I stand up and walk over to the doorway, where Zane and Jay are standing.

"Tell me it's not true, Dipper," Mabel says. "Tell me you were joking." She holds up the walkie-talkie, which emits static. "Ford's apprentice? Seriously?"

"Oh snap," Jay said. Zane and I punch his shoulders, and the twins glare at him. "Right. Not the time." He heads out of the room, followed by Zane. I start to head out, but Mabel stops me.

"Stay," she says. I stay.

"Look, I was thinking and... this is a huge opportunity for me," Dipper resumed their conversation.

Mabel starts tearing up. "Well it's a horrible opportunity for me! I had the worst day of my life! When we turn thirteen, the summer ends, and I have to leave everything behind. Lloyd will have to stay 'cause it's the only way he can get home. You're the only person I can count on and now you're leaving me too!?"

"Look, I've been thinking about it. I won't be gone forever, okay? I'll still visit you at home, and we'll chat online; we'll make it work."

"I don't want it to work. I just wish summer could last forever."

Dipper puts his arm on her shoulder. "But it can't, Mabel. Look, things aren't gonna stay frozen this way. It's part of growing up. Things change. Summer ends."

Mabel stands up and runs off, grabbing one of the backpacks on the way.

"Mabel, wait! I didn't mean it like that! Mabel, come back!" Dipper exclaimed. But he didn't move from the doorway.

"You're not gonna go after her?" I ask. He looks guiltily around. "Some brother you are." I run after her. "Mabel, wait!"

She runs deep in the woods until she sits down in front of a tree. I cautiously sit next to her. She digs through the backpack she grabbed.

"Only party chocolate can cheer me up now." She pulls out a notebook and some pens. "Nerd books? Chewed up pens? Ugh, wrong backpack. Not fair. I just wish summer could last forever." She pulls her sweater over herself again. I throw my arm around her.

"That might be possible!" A voice says.

"Sweatertown is not accepting incoming calls right now," Mabel responded.

"It wasn't me," I said, moving my feet under me.

"M-M-M-Mabel, it's me," the voice stammers.

"What? Who said that?" we asked together. Mabel popped her head out of her sweater.

A bald man comes out of the woods, twisting a watch. His suit changes until it's gray. "I-I-I can help."

"The time travel guy?" Mabel questions. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you don't want summer to end, right? D-did-did I hear that right?"

"Yeah... why are you asking?"

"Look, maybe it's against the rules, but you once did a favor for me, so I thought I could help you out. It's called a time bubble, and it prevents time from going forward. Summer in Gravity Falls can last as long as you want it to!"

Mabel wipes some tears away. "R-Really? But how does it work?" we ask.

"I just need you to get a little gizmo for me from your uncle." His wristwatch displays the something that looks like a weird snowglobe. "It's something small. He won't even know it's missing."

"Huh. Maybe Dipper has something like that in his nerd-bag," Mabel responds, looking through it. She pulls out a matching item a few seconds later. "Huh. That's... odd. This it?"

"Yes, that's it! Just hand it over and I'll do my thing. Unless you're ready to leave Gravity Falls."

I hold up my hand. "Mabel, didn't you say that this was the guy who threatened to erase you and Dipper from history twice? Do you really think you can trust him?"

She shrugs. "If he's right, we can be together longer."

I drop my hand. "If you're sure."

She hands him the sphere, whispering, "Just a little more summer."

The time traveler takes it. "Oops." He drops it and steps on it. It shatters instantly.

"What?!" Mabel and I exclaim.

The time traveler takes of his goggles to reveal yellow eyes with narrow black slits for pupils. He laughs maniacally.

"Oh no! Wait, wait wait!" Mabel yells.

'This is bad,' I think as he snaps his fingers, causing Mabel and I to fall to the ground, unconscious.

 **Well, was that what you were expecting? The Dipper/Ford part of /\ that played out as it did in the episode. Jay and Zane were watching Ducktective after they left the twins' room. The other ninja were helping Stan hammer up signs, and the Senseis and Misako were on the Bounty.**

 **The rest of this week through the 6th I will be back in Cape Cod and then New Hampshire. So, starting on the 7th and going until my first day of school, which is the twins' birthday, chapters will be posted every other day. Depending on how many commercial breaks are in the finale, there may be a slightly larger gap in there somewhere.**

 **So, see you guys on the 7th!**


	33. Chapter 32

**And I'm back! I read the Journal twice and decoded everything I saw (still positive I missed something) in less than 24 accumulative hours. Yes, I slept.**

 **Now, for Weirdmaggedon, Part 1!**

 _August 24th, 2012. Outside the Shack. Dipper's POV._

Great Uncle Ford and I had ran outside when we found out Mabel had taken the wrong backpack. We had stopped on the lawn, when a giant X ripped the sky apart.

"What's going on?!" I asked, panicked. "What is that?!"

"We're too late! It's the end of the world," Ford replied, surprisingly calm.

We saw Bill reach physical form and call several of his 'friends' out of the X in the sky. Jay and Zane came running out of the Shack.

"So this is how the world ends," Ford said, not noticing them. "Not with a bang but with a... boop-boop."

"Weirdmageddon," I stated.

"Okay, not as cool as I thought," Jay said nervously. Zane shook his head.

Several birds caw and fly over us. Paranormal and normal creatures were behind them. A deer knocked me over, causing me to gasp.

"Move it, stretch," a gnome said.

"Hey, we're scampering here!" another added.

'Okay, still on bad terms with them,' I think as Ford lifts me up.

"The rift is shattered," he stated, looking at the ninja. "Bill's world is spilling into ours and every minute his powers grow stronger."

"Mabel!" I remember. "The rift must have cracked inside her backpack. She must be in danger. I have to go find her." I start running and bring out the walkie talkie. "Mabel! Come in, Mabel! Mabel!"

Ford and the ninja grab my arm. "Bad idea to go running into danger unarmed, buddy," Jay said, no note of joking or sarcasm in his voice for once.

"Kids. Listen to me," Ford said, though he was looking right at me. "We can find your sister soon, but first we have to stop Bill. If we can blast him back through the rift he came out of, we just might be able to stop him before his weirdness spreads across the entire globe."

"Are you sure defeating Bill is even possible?" Zane asked him.

Ford looked at the three of us. "No. I'm not sure. But being a hero means fighting back even when it seems impossible. Will you follow me?"

"To the ends of the earth," we all said.

"Good. Because that's where we're heading." A distant roar sounds in the distance. "You also might want to step inside."

We run inside, just as what a gnome calls a 'weirdness wave' comes crashing down. Luckily, the unicorn hair worked, and the Shack was safe. We followed Ford to the basement.

 _Ten minutes later. Jay's POV._

Ford had grabbed a large case from his lab and then we headed for the clock tower. Near the tower, Bill was arguing with what looked like a ghost and a girl with lime green hair.

"I told you, Ivy, I get to lead Weirdmaggedon!" Bill yelled. He was so loud I'm pretty sure the next town over could hear him.

"Well it was my idea, bro!" the girl responded.

Ford stopped climbing the stairs, nearly causing me to run into his back. "Bill has a sister?" he asked. "I thought he destroyed everyone in his home dimension."

"Not the time for sciency stuff, Ford," I stated, shoving his back. "Now come on!"

I could tell he didn't want to, and stay rooted to the spot thinking on that for a while, but did keep moving.

We reached the top, and Dipper, Zane and I ran over to look out the window. Total chaos had covered the town. I swear I saw a giant goat in the woods near the Shack. How crazy is that?

Behind us, Ford opens the case. "Ah, my quantum destabilizer. I've been waiting a long time to use this." We move out of the way of the window and he takes our place. "We're only gonna have one chance to take this shot." He aims the gun at Bill. "Steady... steady... and..."

You know how in movies whenever the hero has a weapon, that only has one charge, to defeat the villain, there's something that messes up the shot?

Yeah, well, that happened.

The bell had somehow got a life and said, "Woohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoo. I'm alive now," right as Ford pulled the trigger. The shot missed Bill's body and hit his hat instead. And it turns out, his hat is actually flesh and bones, and it's really good and fast at healing.

"Oh no!" Ford and Zane exclaimed.

"Ah, come on," I moaned.

The triangle demon turned around to face us, as did the girl and the ghost.

"Well, well, well," Bill said, "and here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER!"

He and his sister both fired a beam at the tower, destroying it, and trapping Ford and Zane under rubble. I had just moved out of the way in time, as did Dipper.

"Great uncle Ford!" he yelled at the same time I said, "ZANE!"

"I'll be okay," Zane said.

"Dipper! Take my journals!" Ford exclaimed, sliding a backpack to Dipper, who picks up Journal 3. "Listen, I know of one other way to defeat Bill, it's-" There's a noise behind him. "Oh, no! Kids! Run! Get down!"

Dipper and I share a look and run down to the bottom of the tower. It's kinda hard not to trip over your feet while running down stairs as fast as you can. Luckily, we both manage to stay upright. We peek around the corner of the building.

"Everyone, this armageddon wouldn't be possible without help from our friend here," Bill said, levitating Ford. Zane is near the ghost, who's asking him questions. "Give him a six-fingered hand!"

The monsters clap.

"We have to do something," Dipper said, determined.

"But what could we possibly do to defeat that!?" I ask.

"Uh, Jay. Did you forget or something?" He does Spinjitzu and stops, in uniform. I facepalm.

"Oh, right." I follow his lead.

"I'll die before I join you!" Ford exclaims, clearly responding to something Bill had said. "I know your weakness, Bill!"

I can see Dipper's eyes brighten. I smile.

"Oh, yeah?" Bill asks Ford. My smile falls and Dipper frowns. "And I know a riddle. Why did the old man do this?" He bent his fingers and arms.

Ford copies the pose. "This?"

Bill shoots a lazer out of his eye toward Ford, who falls to the ground as a golden statue. Dipper and I gasp.

"No no no," he whispers.

"Because I needed a new backscratcher!" Bill continues, picking Statue-Ford up. He laughs with his friends as he scratches his back with Ford.

Dipper growls. "That's enough!" We run out from behind the building onto a conveniently placed platform. "Hand over my uncle! Or else!" He points to me and I charge my hands with electricity.

"Now isn't. This." He flies up to us, his eye glowing white. In a deep voice along with his normal voice, he continues. "INTERESTING." Back to normal voice: "My old puppet is back for an encore. And he brought a friend. You think you can stop me?" He punches the air. "Go ahead, Pine Tree, show me what you've got."

I shoot lightning right in his eye as Dipper spins up to speed, knocking one of his hands out of the way.

"AH! MY EYE!" He clutches it.

"I know that hurts," I state. "I've done it several times and couldn't see for an hour!"

Bill's sister flies up to us and shoves him out of the way. "The only person who can mess with my brother is ME!" Her body erupts in flames. She conjures a wind and knocks Dipper and I back into a tree. One of the Journals falls out of the backpack on the way.

After a few seconds, Dipper reaches for it, but Bill's sister levitates them all out of our grasp.

"Sorry kids, no heroes in my world!" she says, lighting the Journals on fire.

"NO! THE JOURNALS!" Dipper exclaims. I hold him back from diving at them.

"Who are you?" I ask Bill's sister.

She laughs slightly. "I forgot how, uninformed mortals are. I am Poisonous Ivy. And you're in the Ciphers' world now. I suggest you remember that."

"Sis," Bill moans, rubbing his eye.

"Shush, Bill. Now," she turns to the monsters, "8-Ball and Teeth, have the kids for food. Morro, Bill, bring your prisoners up to the Fearmid. Everyone else, in the car!"

She fires a lazer at a car, which turns into an Awesome-Mobile. All the monsters but a giant set of teeth and one with 8-balls for eyes file in, and it drives off to the giant, floating pyramid.

8-Ball turns to Teeth. "So, you wanna eat them, or, something?

"Oh, definitely, let's eat them. Dibs on the tall one."

"Ahhhhh!" Dipper and I scream, running away as the monsters follow us.

 **Next chapter, we'll get to see a little more of Bill, Ivy, and Morro.**


	34. Chapter 33

**SHOUTOUTS (Haven't done these in a while): gamelover41592 (Much like pretty much everything else in this Fic, and all my writing, really, the idea just kinda popped in my head.)**

 **This chapter is kinda a filler, but still is important. Yeah, that makes sense.**

 **I own one character, and no locations.**

 _Fearmid, one "day" later. Bill's POV._

Ivy kept insisting that I kill Sixer. Seriously, she has some anger issues. I had to keep him in a vault, along with the robot that Morro had kidnapped. Though, it also kept Morro in there, since he questioned him with no breaks. Seriously, we never see him anymore. Which, really, is great.

The whole apocalypse would be great had it not been for Ivy. Sometimes, I like to think how it would have been had she not been in a different dimension when I blew our home one up. Yeah, I really like those parallel dimensions.

Eventually, Morro does come out of the vault. All the Henchmaniacs boo him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not welcome. I don't care." He turns to Ivy and I. "You need to open that Prison Bubble."

"Oh, how foolish you are," Ivy laughed. "You know why Mabel's in there."

Morro sighed. "Yes, but the green ninja is also there."

"We know," I said, bored with the conversation.

"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah, we're keeping him in there since it lowers Mabel's desire to leave even more," Ivy stated.

"Besides, neither of them have a will strong enough to resist the lure of that place. We made sure of that."

Morro shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Yes we do," Ivy and I replied at the same time. Ugh, I hate when we do that.

Ivy continued. "Your old sensei said that you would become the Green ninja, but you didn't. So now, you hate the Green ninja, and wish to kill him to regain your spot on the throne of Spinjitzu. You've said this literally a thousand times before."

Morro gave us both a death glare and flew back to the vault. We watched him until the door slammed shut.

"So what of the others on the Zodiac, brother?" Ivy asked me.

"Follow me." We flew over to where the Eye-Bats were constructing my throne. I pointed to Stiched Heart. "Stitched Heart and his friends were at the cemetery with Ice Bag. She got away, but she'll come soon enough."

Sparks flew from Ivy's hair. "You mean to tell me you've only taken care of three members?"

"Relax. Penta-Star is at his father's auto mart with his prison buddies. They're to stop Pine Tree and Crescent Claw if they end up there."

"What about Glasses?"

"He fled town when Crescent Claw re-activated the Portal." I laughed. "His memory must have been coming back. I really hope he remembered what he saw."

"I don't even wanna know." She shook her head. "Llama?"

"At the Shack with Crescent Claw."

"Question Mark?"

I didn't reply instantly. "I honestly don't know."

"Oh for Satan's sake! Seriously?"

"Hey, you're the omnipresent one. You look for him!"

"You know how much energy that takes! I'd be drained for a week!"

"Oh, you're over exaggerating!"

"Uh, Bill? Miss Ivy?"

"What, Keyhole?" we responded in unison again. We both cringed.

"Uh, Morro's flying over to Mabel's bubble right now."

"Just squirt him with a water gun or something," Ivy deadpanned. "He has served me enough. Meaning not at all."

All of our Henchmaniacs gasped. Even I looked at my sister uneasily.

"You would seriously just cast his soul into the Abyss?" I asked.

"That's where he should have gone in the first place. Not that stupid 'Cursed Realm'."

Okay, we all knew Ivy was a bit unstable. But knowingly throwing one of her minions' soul into a never ending pit of loneliness and despair? That's taking it too far, and we all knew it. No one moved.

"Chop chop," Ivy said. Still no one moved. She dropped into her demon form, a lime green circle. "Fine. I'll do it."

The second she left, the Henchmaniacs erupted in chaos. Screams, fireballs, and eyes were thrown everywhere.

"HEY!" I yelled over the noise. They all looked at me. "My sister is an unstable demon that shouldn't be in charge of anything." I pointed to myself. "This Cipher's in charge now." I waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "Someone inform Teeth and 8-Ball of the management change. But tell them they have the same orders." Keyhole saluted and marched off.

"Now, let's get this party started!"

 **Okay, Ivy's lost it. Next chapter gets back to Weirdmaggedon!**

 **Also, if you read this on the app or your phone, you wouldn't have seen it, but I did add a cover. Surprisingly, it was only my third draft of it, and I'm really proud of it. I would like it if you checked it out, but, you know, you don't have too.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Hey, I found a plot hole! So, Bill kidnapped Gideon from the Shack and placed him and his prison buddies at the Auto-Mart, with Ivy threatening to kill Mabel if he let anyone past.**

 _"Day Three" of Weirdmaggedon. Gravity Malls, Wendy's POV_

I hit the record button on the voice recorder.

"Day three of the apocalypse. I've remained uncaptured and hidden. My nacho trap is still intact. Dad and my brothers are nowhere to be seen. Wendy, out."

"Hello," a monster says.

On reflex, I shoot it with my crossbow. Then I realize it's just the local news reporter, Tony? Tory? Toby? Eh, it's one of those three. I hop out of the plant I'm using for cover.

"Sorry, thought you were a monster," I said.

"It's okay. Almost everyone does."

I hear the doors to the mall open.

"Hide," I instruct as I hop back into the plant.

"Oh, nachos!" I hear Jay exclaim.

"The last nachos on earth," Dipper replies.

They must have picked them up, because then they both called for help. I popped up from the plant and laughed. Jay was lying on top of Dipper, who was scrambling around.

"Dipper?" I ask.

"Wendy!?" he exclaimed. "Oh no! You've been transformed into some sort of... tree monster!"

"Ha!" I laugh, stepping out of the plant. "It's just camouflage. My dad made me and my brothers do apocalypse training every year instead of Christmas. Guess it's sort of cool the paranoia paid off." A bat flies by and I shoot it. "Nice! Bat meat. Let me get that for ya."

I throw my ax at the top and they fell to the floor. Somehow, they flipped around, and Jay landed on the floor first. Dipper gets off of him.

"Sorry."

Jay coughs. "I'll live."

Dipper turns to me and gives me a hug. I'm surprised, but return it. "Wendy, I'm so glad to find you! I thought everyone I knew was gone."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Jay asked.

"Besides you."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We have each other now. And Toby Determined, who I accidentally mistook for a monster."

We turn to look at him.

"This just in: this arrow in my shoulder."

Jay gets up and rips it out.

"Ow," Toby said.

"We shouldn't stay out in the open for too long. Let me show you my hideout," I say, leading them to Edgy on Purpose. I close the gate as an eye-bat flies by. Jay helps me start a fire so I can cook the bat. "We were playing Truth or Dare in the cemetery when it happened. The eyeballs froze Nate, Lee, Tambry and Thompson. Robbie almost got away but had to pause to take a selfie. What about you?"

"I was watching Duck-tective with Zane," Jay said.

"I was talking to Dipper."

He laughed nervously. "Oh, right."

"I was in a fight with Mabel when it happened," Dipper replied. "Uncle Ford asked me to be his apprentice once the summer was over. But that would mean I wouldn't go back home. It would mean growing up without Mabel."

"Oh, dude," I gasp.

"Mabel didn't take it well and she ran off into the forest. She couldn't even look me in the eye."

"And Lloyd followed her, while Dipper just stayed in the doorway," Jay added.

"Jay," Dipper said.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Come on. Let's get some fresh air. Toby, Jay, you watch the camp."

I led Dipper to the roof. It was then I noticed he was wearing his gi. "Woah, did you get in a fight or something?"

"Bill challenged me to do something, so I spun his hand away while Jay shot lightning in his eye."

"Nice."

We reached the roof and I handed him a can of Pitt Cola. We sat on the edge, dangling our feet over the side.

"The end of the world," I stated, looking at the chaos of the once peaceful town. "Man, those death metal album covers got it shockingly right."

"You know, I used to think I could get out of anything, but this?" Dipper said, standing up. "The journals are destroyed, Ford is captured and I can't find my family anywhere. Bill said it himself, there's no room for heroes out here. We lost."

Okay, this is not the Dipper I know. Sure, he's not always an optimist, but he can still find some good in most situations. "Look, dude, it's not over yet. You've beaten Bill twice before, why is this time any different?"

He looks off in the distance. "'Cause then I had Mabel."

"Then you need to get Mabel back. Look, this summer, I've seen some amazing things, but nothing as amazing as you and your sister. I don't know if it's dumb luck or yin and yang, or whatever, but when you two work together, there's like nothing you two can't accomplish. You just need to make up, and team up, and save the universe."

"But how will I ever find her?"

And then, just like in the movies, a giant monster eats a billboard and gives us the answer. A giant pink bubble wrapped in chains with a shooting star on it was hiding behind the billboard, and was now clear to see.

"The shooting star from Mabel's sweater! She's in there. I know it," Dipper says. There's the guy I know!

"Whoa, it that like twin ESP?" I ask.

"No, we don't have that, but we do have this thing where our allergies totally act up at the same time." He sneezes, sounding like a kitten. "Mabel needs us. But how are we gonna get out there without being caught?"

I look at Bud's auto mart. "I have an idea."

 _Fearimid, Ivy's POV_

I still can't believe Bill turned an apocalypse into a party. I seriously can't believe my brother sometimes! I mean apocalypses are supposed to be about death and destruction. And what are the Henchmaniacs doing? Playing Spin the Person and drinking Time Punch.

"Pyronica," I say to the flaming pink demon, "spit Hectorgon out. We're not supposed to be decreasing our ranks!"

"Loosen up, sis!" Bill calls over to me. "Hahahaha! Go nuts, guys! When we're done partying, I unveil Phase 2."

Perfect timing for the Time Police to show up. The Time Punch is ditched just in time for Time Baby to burst down the wall.

"Bill Cipher," an officer said. "You are in violation of the rules of space-time, and possessing the body of a time officer."

"My body is a temple! How dare you!" the stammering officer that Bill possessed said.

"Hear this, Cipher," Time Baby said.

Bill complained of the big baby while I came in view of him.

"Hey, babe."

"Ivy?! I thought you were destroyed when Bill annihilated your dimension."

I scoffed. "Like my brother could defeat me."

"Ivy, did you date Time Baby?" Bill asked.

"Once upon a time, yes. But now, I think I'll just destroy him."

"I'm right there with ya."

With our combined powers, it took half a second to wipe out the Time Police. I walked over to the ashes of my ex.

"That's what you get for breaking up with me, jerk."

"Ah, snap! They just killed Time Baby!" Kryptos said.

Our Henchmaniacs cheered and continued partying. I floated up to Bill.

"Great job, brother," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, you too, sis," he replied.

 _Bud's Auto-Mart. Jay's POV_

We hopped the fence to Gideon's dad's car store. Wendy and Dipper took the lead.

"The abandoned auto-mart," Wendy said. "Free cars right for the hot-wiring. We just found our ride to Mabel. I wonder if they have a tank. I've always wanted to drive a tank!"

"I can't believe this place is just abandoned," Dipper said.

"There may be people waiting to ambush us," I pointed out. "But they probably would have done that by now."

And then Toby fell to the ground with tranq darts sticking out of his head.

"Oh no! Tony!" Wendy exclaimed. "Was it Tony? I can never remember his name."

Headlights blinded us.

"Not again!" I yelled. Then I realized I was still 16, and not 8.

"Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a pair of ground walkers," one of the drivers of the trucks said.

"Heheh! Ground walkers! Heheh! Ain't got no wheels!" another said.

"Listen Discount Auto Warriors!" Wendy exclaimed.

"We just need to get to the giant pink bubble over there," I said, pointing to the prison bubble Wendy and Dipper had shown Toby and I.

"Yeah, we have no quarrel with you!" Dipper finished.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong!" a deep voice said. It seemed to deep to be natural. "Hands where I can see 'em."

We held up our hands.

"Y'all fellers ain't goin' nowhere."

" 'Y'all?' " Wendy and I repeated.

" 'Fellers?' " Dipper repeated. "Wait... Gideon!?"

"That's Sheriff Gideon!" He lowers a megaphone. "Under the authority of Bill Cipher, I place you three under arrest!"

 **He doesn't realize who he's caught yet.**


	36. Chapter 35

**I still own nothing.**

 _Day "Three" of Weirdmaggedon. Bud Gleeful's Auto-Mart. No POV_

"Gideon? I thought you were on our side!" Dipper yelled at the short ten-year-old.

"Dipper?" he replied. "Oh, cut the lights, guys!"

The headlights from the other cars turned off, and Jay sighed with relief. Dipper made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"Now, can you explain what the heck is going on here?!" Jay yelled.

"Bill and his sister kidnapped me and made me prevent you from going to Mabel's bubble. If I let ya'll through, his sister's gonna kill my marshmallow!"

Dipper internally gagged and looked around.

"How will he know if you just let us through?"

"He has eyes everywhere. He's probably watching us right now. That being said, Ghost-Eyes, you know what to do."

"Wait!" a voice called out.

Bill, in his human form, stumbled through a gate. He looked really beat up, and it looked like his arm was broken in a few places.

"I just came from Bill's castle," he panted. "Trust me, there's now way I- Bill will let his sister kill anyone. Other than that ghost they had with them..."

"What was your name again?" Dipper asked.

"Chip R. Bell. Now, I like to be on the move, so I'll be going now." And then Bill ran off.

Dipper looked at Wendy and Jay. Wendy nodded and jumped up to Gideon.

"You heard what that guy said. Give us the key to her bubble, now."

Ghost-Eyes stepped protectively in front of Gideon. "Or what?"

"Or face the wrath of a flippin' CORDUROY!"

She grabbed Ghost-Eyes' arm and judo-flipped him off the truck. Jay shocked him with a low-voltage bolt to keep him on the ground. Meanwhile, Dipper Spinjitzu-ed a few of Gideon's prison buddies away. Wendy ripped the key from Gideon's neck and broke into a cop car. Jay and Dipper hopped in, Dipper in shotgun, Jay in the back.

"Wendy, you're the coolest person I know," Dipper said in awe.

"Hey!" Jay exclaimed.

"I know, dude. Tell me about it later," Wendy said, ignoring the blue-clad teen in the back.

Wendy stomped on the gas pedal and they shot out of the auto-mart.

"Gideon must not believe that Chip guy," Jay noted, looking out the back window. "They're on our tail."

"That's fine," Dipper said, clutching the key. "All we have to do is outrace Gideon's henchmen, unlock the bubble, save Mabel, save the world." He stops as Wendy hits a mailbox. "Quick question: did you ever get your driver's license?"

"Definitely not." Jay's eyes widen at the lumberjill's reply. "Arm!"

She swerves to avoid a giant head with an arm on top of it. One of Gideon's prison buddies wasn't as lucky, and became lunch.

"Maybe I should drive," Jay said.

"No time to change drivers," Wendy replied.

The trio approaches a large stretch of land with madness bubbles scattered around it.

"Watch it! Go around that bubble field!" Dipper and Jay yelled.

"No way around!" Wendy replied. "Hold on! We're goin' through!"

"What's even in there?!" Dipper wondered aloud.

The trio screamed as they went through the bubble, and suddenly had bird heads. No one had any idea what they were saying, and the boys coughed up feathers when they drove out.

"First Spinjitzu Master, let's never do that again," Jay muttered.

"Oh, that was horrible!" Dipper added.

"Sorry, Jay," Wendy said. "Here comes another one! Brace yourself!"

They drive through three more bubbles. First they become anime, and Jay looks at the monkey and small boy that appeared on his lap. Then they turned into sausages, and finally live-action versions of themselves.

Gideon and Ghost-Eyes didn't have it much better. They turned into blocky versions of themselves, swapped genders, and became a silent movie segment.

"That was weird," Jay stated.

Ghost-Eyes slammed his and Gideon's truck into the driver-side of the cop car, showering Wendy in broken glass. She ignored the pain and never let her foot off the gas.

"Wendy, we're almost there! We just have to make that jump!" Dipper exclaimed.

"There's no way we can make that!" Jay yelled.

"Not with that attitude," Wendy replied, speeding up. "Total lack of driver's training, don't fail me now."

"Not very reassuring!"

The trio screamed as Wendy hit the-conveniently placed-ramp perfectly. The car hit the other side of the gorge and rolled over to a stop. Dipper crawled out as Wendy clutched her arm and Jay clutched his head.

"Everything hurts," the latter moaned.

Dipper dragged himself forward on the turf. "So... close. Mabel... I'm... almost there." He stops in front of a figure in a cloak.

The figure pulls his cloak back, revealing the friendly face of Soos.

"Heya, Dipper. How's it hanging?"

"Soos?"

Wendy and Jay drag themselves out of the cop car. "Soos?" they repeat.

"Handyman of the apocalypse, at your service," he replied.

"Soos! How'd you, where'd you-?" Dipper stammered.

"I've been wandering the plains like a desperado, helping strangers. I guess there's some folk songs about me now?" He looks at Wendy's arm, which is heavily bruised. "Let me see what the damage is, here." He examines her arm for a minute. "Ah, well the good news is: your arm is okay."

"And the bad news?" Jay asks, shaking his head to clear his vision.

"Bad news is we're surrounded, dudes."

Sure enough, somehow, Gideon and his prison buddies managed to sneak up on them. They looked around nervously.

"Gideon, do you really think Bill will allow his sister to kill anyone?" Jay asked.

"I can't risk it. Besides, I love her."

"But she doesn't love you," Dipper replied.

"Oh she will."

"Will she? Gideon, listen to me, if I've learned anything this summer it's that you can't force someone to love you." He looks at Wendy. "The best you can do is strive to be someone worthy of loving."

"Oh, I'm worthy o' lovin'! These prisoners love me!"

"But Mabel doesn't. Because you're selfish. But you can change! The Ciphers thinks there's no heroes in this world, but if we work together and fight back, we can defeat them. You wanna be Mabel's hero? Stand up to Bill and his sister, and let us save Mabel!"

"That's crazy! You know what they would do to me if that happens?"

"What, you scared of the Ciphers?" Ghost-Eyes asks Gideon.

"No, I ju... it's a complicated situation."

"It's okay to be scared," Jay yelled to him. To himself, he added, "I sure am a little."

"Look inside, Gideon. If all this is for Mabel, then ask yourself what Mabel would want you to do," Dipper instructed.

Gideon took a newspaper article out of his hair, the one of him walking with Mabel in town. Just loud enough to be heard clearly, he asks, "Dipper. Will you tell her what I did?"

"Of course."

"I hope you're right about this." He turns to the prisoners. "Guys, new plan! I'm not gonna let that dumb triangle and his sister be the wardens o' me! Y'all ready for a good old fashioned prison brawl?"

"We're behind you for life, brother!" Ghost-Eyes yelled.

"Fighting children is boring, but fighting a chaos god sounds fun!" another prisoner said.

"You have an odd definition of fun," Jay laughed nervously.

"Let's do this!" Gideon called, ignoring Jay. "Henchmen, roll out!"

"Whew!" Soos sighed as they drove away. "And I thought I was gonna have to throw down!"

 _Time Cut to outside Mabel's bubble._

"Okay, remember, guys," Dipper said, staring at the giant pink sphere in front of him. "This is a prison bubble designed by Bill. We've got to prepare ourselves for what we find in here."

"Whatever it is, we'll do it together. For Mabel!" Soos exclaims, putting his hand in front of Dipper.

Wendy, Jay, and Dipper repeat his call and actions. Dipper goes up to the padlock and inserts the key. The large chains unfold and fall to the ground. Dipper grabs Soos' and Wendy's hands as Jay puts his on Dipper's shoulder. They walked into the unknown.

 **And now we only have 2 episodes left! Also, how is it August 13 already?!**


	37. Chapter 36

_Still Day Three of Weirdmaggedon. Fearamid, Bill's POV._

Ah. Three days of madness. I think it's time to take this worldwide. I go in the vault and grab Sixer, along with a fork. Don't ask why it was in there. I fly back out and tap Sixer.

"Ladies, gentlemen, that creature with like 87 different faces," I announce.

"88 different faces!" the Henchmaniac replies.

"Shut it, weirdo!" Ivy snaps.

I ignore her, like always. "Anyways, it's been fun turning Gravity Falls inside out, rounding up all its terrified citizens and then stacking them into this massive throne of frozen human agony." I gesture to it as I sit down. "Don't worry, they're not conscious anymore. Probably."

The lady with one eye regained consciousness right as I said this, so I pushed her back, refreezing her.

"Whoops. Hehe, back, back you go there." I turn back to the Henchmainacs. "But Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take our chaos worldwide! Alright boys, to the corners of the Earth. Set the world aflame with your weirdness. This dimension is ours!" They all fly out of the Fearamid.

"Ah, global domination," Ivy sighed, lounging mid-air. "I could get used to-"

She was cut off by the Henchmainacs hitting an invisible shield and falling down.

"WHAT?!" we say in unison, then cringe. We fly out and poke the barrier that somehow constructed itself.

"Hmm," Ivy thought aloud, "this might be more complicated than I thought."

"You think, brainiac?" I retort.

"I think I broke something," Paci-Fire wines.

"Walk it off!" Ivy and I reply.

 _Mabel's Bubble. Jay's POV._

"Mabel! Mabel!" Dipper and I called as we walked into the Prison Bubble, as I call it. I look around and see blank whiteness for miles and miles and... where was I going with this?

"Okay guys," Dipper said, "Bill has taken over the town and if his weirdness spreads he's gonna take over the whole world. Our first step to stopping him is rescuing Mabel, but he's got her trapped in this strange prison bubble."

"Thanks for the unnecessary recap," I laughed.

They all ignored me.

"What is this place anyway?" Wendy asked no one specifically.

"Something that looks like we're nowhere," I reply.

The ground starts breaking apart in a beautiful rainbow. Not as beautiful, though, when it sends you plummeting to your death. We all screamed as we plummeted to the ground. I would have tried Cyclon-Do to save us, but 1, I don't think I could hold Soos and 2, I'm not sure if it works while you're falling.

Soos, meanwhile, wrapped the three of us in a hug.

"Guys, if I die, I wanna die hugging!" he declared.

"Soos, you're choking me," Dipper complained.

Soos ignored him. "Let my body be your shield!"

We continued screaming until we landed on a mushy surface. The floor of a bouncy castle! I immediately stood up and started jumping.

"Guys, you have to try this," I said.

"Huh? Is the entire ground a bouncy castle?" Dipper asked, ignoring me. I flopped down.

"Do you hear 80's music?" Wendy added.

Soos sniffed the air. "And does the air smell like childlike wonder?"

We looked out of a bouncy-wall to see a very colorful world. I have a feeling Mabel somehow constructed this in her head. So maybe we're all just really in her head.

"Whoa," we all said in unison. Which is awesome.

"This is Mabel's prison?" Dipper asked in disbelief.

A boy in a yellow shirt popped up, as if he was waiting for that question. He held up a paper with three choices checked off on it. "Yes. Definitely. Absolutely," he read.

Someone in the prison must have had a loudspeaker. The following message was heard across the land, I think. "It's fun-o'clock everyone. Today's weather calls for rainbows with a chance of dance parties. If you are the owner of a unicorn with a top hat, please come to the ice cream beach. Your unicorn is being towed."

"I love this place!" I yelled.

"What is this new world? Shining, shimmering, splendid," Soos said.

Suddenly, two guys drove up to us in a convertible.

"Welcome to Mabeland," the one with blue hair said.

Dipper had clearly met these guys before and hated them. "And this is worse than the apocalypse," he deadpanned.

Wendy put her hands over her eyes. "Dude, this place hurts my eyes."

"Oh that's normal," the guy in the tank top replied upbeatly. "Mabeland's rainbows have colors only bees and art students can see."

"I don't think that's possible," I said.

"Sure it is," the tank top guy replied. "Now who wants to go on the grand tour?"

"Do we have a choice?" Dipper asked.

Both of the boys responded at the same time. "No!"

We all got into their car. The one with blue hair clearly did not know how to drive, but he was behind the wheel any way.

"Mabeland is the ultimate paradise and the only rule: there are no rules," Tank Top told us.

"Except for one rule which is very serious," Blue Hair said seriously. Then he dropped the seriousness. "But no one would ever break it, so it's not worth mentioning."

"I still think it's worth mentioning," I input.

"I agree with you, Jay," Soos said.

Clearly, though, no one else cares about my opinions today, as the guys in the front just said, "Yeah!"

"Listen creepy dream guys, we're not here to party, okay? We just need to find Mabel and get her out of here. Where is she?" Dipper asked, getting back on task.

"Our home girl Mabel lives at our next stop," Blue Hair said as he drove the car through a building, then hits a fire hydrant, and skids through the street.

"No rules!" they yell.

"That is very much a bad thing!" I reply.

 _Mabeland Beach. Dipper's POV._

After the scarring ride to the beach, Xyler leads us to a bunch of penguins.

"Now, come have rad snacks served by awesome penguins," he says.

Wendy, Soos, and Jay each grab a drink.

"Oh, score! I'm so hungry," Wendy states.

"Same," Jay says.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything except for part of my hat for the last three days," Soos said as they clinked cups.

"Can you guys just hold on a second?" I say as I lead them away from Mabel's 'dream guys'. "Do you see what's happening here? Don't forget this world was created by Bill." I slap Soos' drink away as he is about to drink from it. "That punch is probably blood! And that glitter rain is probably ground up bones, or babies, or something. Bill's using Mabel's own fantasies as some sick trap."

"Dude, you're just being paranoid," Jay said.

"It's not paranoia. We know Bill made this world. We need to grab Mabel and get the heck out of here."

"Oh, Mabel?" Craz says. "She's at the top of the tallest tower guarded by those big buff waffle guards. There's no way to get past them!"

Soos looks at the guards intently. "Someone hand me some syrup."

Jay pulls a bottle of maple syrup from his gi. We all give him weird looks.

"What? Is this not normal?"

We shake our heads, but Soos grabs the bottle anyway. He runs up and takes a bite out of one of the guards. Wendy runs up and punches the face of the other out. Jay ruffles my hat as I stare at her.

"You still like her, don't you?" he asked.

I just nodded and ran to the door, which Wendy kicks open.

"This is a rescue! Everyone hit the deck!" I yell to the animals inside.

We head up the stairs, Soos yelling, "Hang in there, Mabel!"

Jay opens the doors at the top of the stairs. Mabel is inside, lying on a bed. I take the lead.

"There she is! Soos! Grab her! Wendy, Jay, barricade the door!" I instruct as I run to get things to help the latter two.

"Up you go, little lady," I hear Soos say as he picks up my twin.

"Soos? Wendy? Dipper?" she asks.

Putting aside the overwhelming happiness that she's okay, I run to the door to help keep it closed as giant knives peek through.

"The waffles are coming back! We gotta hurry!" Wendy says.

"This is bad," Jay whispers just audibly.

"Uh, guys?" Mabel says.

"Don't worry, Mabel," I yell to her, "we'll get you out of this!"

"But, Dipper!"

She claps twice and lifts everything in front of the door off the ground.

"What the-?" Jay says, startled.

She puts everything down in order and seats Jay, Soos, Wendy and I on some chairs. The guards come in and point their spears at us; she claps and they stop.

"Mabel! What are you doing? We're trying to save you from this prison!" I tell her.

"This isn't a prison! I made this world!" She claps again and the lights come on. "Well, I sort of woke up here. It's complicated."

"What are you saying?" I ask her.

"I'm saying this is my home now. And I don't want to be saved!"

 **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing is not an appropriate song to listen to during this chapter. Oh well.**


	38. Chapter 37

**I own basically nothing!**

 _Day Three of Weirdmaggedon. Mabel's Prison Bubble. Jay's POV._

"You did what?" Dipper asked Mabel.

"Look," Mabel replied, "after you said you wouldn't come back home with me at the end of the summer for your 'apprenticeship,' I wanted to hide in my sweater forever. But then I woke up in a place that gives me exactly what I wanted: an endless summer where I never have to grow up! Here the sun shines all day, the party never ends, and now that you guys are here, it's finally perfect! Not to mention Lloyd."

I don't see why he's over reacting. After all, she's just doing the same thing to him that he was gonna do to her. Anyway...

"Where is Lloyd?" I asked.

"He'll be here in a minute," Mabel answered.

"Listen, Mabel, we're not here to party. All of this is crazy!" Dipper insisted.

"Ugghh. I figured you might say something like that, Dipper. That's why I prepared a backup Dipper with a more supportive attitude."

She pointed to the doors we came through. A cooler, 90's version of Dipper skated in on a skateboard, and Lloyd walked in behind him.

"Lloyd!" I said, running to hug him.

"Jay? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from neon lights and bubble bears."

"Hey, it's not that bad once you get used to it."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, DIPPY FRESH!" Dipper yelled, bringing our attention back to the others.

"Dude, calm down; Dippy Fresh didn't do anything to you, dawg," Soos said to Dipper, who then growled at Dippy Fresh. He then skated away.

"I know it sounds too good to be true, but just give this place a chance!" Mabel said. "Mabeland knows just what you want and always provides!"

She claps again. Wendy and Soos' outfits return to normal, Dipper changes out of his gi, and my gi fixes. A flying hamburger goes up to Soos, and he bites it.

"Pudding center," he states in awe. "Nice!"

"Uh, actually, Mabel," Wendy said, "I'm with Dipper on this." I nodded in agreement. "Gravity Falls is in trouble and I really think-"

We will never know what she was thinking, for she suddenly backflipped into a dragon and burned the prison to the ground!

...

...

Okay, so, that's not even close to what happened.

Some of her friends drove up in a monster truck and asked her if she wanted to glue a plunger to the principal's head.

"Yes. Yes I do," Wendy said in awe. She turned to us. "Sorry, guys, I've always wanted to do that. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

She gets in the monster truck and they drive off. Then the Ultra-Sonic Radar drives up to the window.

"Jay!" the rest of the team yells.

"Guys!" I turn to the twins and Soos. "Sorry, guys. I just really needed to see them."

I hop in.

"Coming, Lloyd?" Kia calls up.

He looks inside and back to us.

"Sorry. I have to stay with Mabel."

Cole shrugs. "If you say so." He closes the roof.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I ask excitedly.

"Beat some snake tail!" Kia states.

"WOHOOOOO!"

 _Fearamid. Ivy's POV._

"Alright, can anyone explain to me why, even with our newfound INFINITE POWER, none of us can escape the borders of this STUPID HICK TOWN?!" I demanded.

Bill was sitting on the throne of human agony. "There's some kind of force field keeping us in, but who would know how to fix it?" He looks at Sixer. "Hmm. Maybe someone needs to come out of retirement." He turns to me. "Told you we shouldn't kill him."

"Shut it, Bill."

Keyhole ran up to us, then completely ignored me.

"Bill! Uh, sorry, Boss, but Gideon let the Pines family escape! They're inside Mabel's bubble as we speak!"

Bill and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Buddy," Bill said while I continued chuckling, "Mabel's bubble is the most diabolical trap we've ever created. It would take a will of titanium not to give into its temptation. Fetch me Gideon and take the rest of the day off. Things just got a little more interesting."

 _Prison Bubble's Giggle Creek. Dipper's POV_

This place is really getting on my nerves. For one, the music. Two, everything's so bright. Three, Dippy Fresh. Four, everything everyone does is suddenly perfect. To test the theory, I try to skip a stone. It goes off in the distance perfectly.

"Ugh, even my stone skips are perfect!" I sigh and sit on the grass. "Who am I kidding? Maybe Mabel's right. It's a horror show out there." I look at the river. "At least the air in here is breathable."

"Dude, you're talking to a river," Wendy says as her reflection appears in the water.

I look up. "Oh, hey, Wendy, what's up? I thought you were busy wrecking the school or whatever."

"Yeah, that got old quick. And this music is really starting to get on my nerves. I think that stuff you said about this place is right."

"Really?" She got tired of pranking the school? "Well, now we just need a plan."

"Don't worry, you always think of something."

She throws stone, and it skips perfectly. It explodes in the sky and a screen pops up that says '100 POINTS'. What is with this place?!

"You know," she continues, lying down, "you're so much smarter than like everyone else. Heh. It's kinda funny. If you were older you'd be like, my dream guy."

"Wait, do you really mean that?" I ask in disbelief, looking at her.

"Wait a minute. In this place you can be any age you want! If we were the same age maybe you and me could, I don't know, actually be together."

"Wait, really?!" There's no way this is really happening! It's a miracle!

"I bet, if we ask Mabel, she could do it right now! In this place it could finally be just you and me. Come on, man! Just take my hand." She holds out her hand and winks.

Wait, winks? That's what the Shapeshifter did. If she wanted to prove it was her, she'd zip her lips! Dang, I thought it was real!

"Wait, aaahhh this isn't real!"

Her hand turns into centipedes and falls off. Her face soon follows, and they disperse as the sky darkens. I scream and back up.

"You shouldn't have done that, Dippeerrrr!" the stuffed animal tree says, its eyes glowing yellow. Like Bill's. "We're watching you."

The stuffed animals also now have yellow eyes, one large one each with a narrow slit for a pupil. "THERE ARE EYES EVERYWHERE!" they chant.

Sev'ral Timez rides by on a five person bike, clearly not seeing the nightmare tree. The sky brightens as they do so, and after they all say 'Hey, Dipper', the tree returned back to normal. Did that really just happen?

"Oh my gosh," I gasp. "This is crazy. I'm- I'm losing my mind. We have to get out of here. We have to go back. To the real. WORLD!"

Everyone gasps and the Waffle Guards tackle me.

"Hey!" I yell.

"Under Article Smiley Face of Exhibit Squeaky Duck," I roll my eyes, "you are hereby accused of breaking our one rule: mentioning reality," a guard states. "Prepare to be banished from this land FOREVER."

A portal to the real world opens.

This is bad, really bad. "MABEL!" I yell to my twin. "You're smarter than this! Bill has you hypnotized or something! Are you really gonna let them banish me?!"

"No! Of course not; that's my brother, guys! There's gotta be another way."

"Very well," a guard says. "If Dipper wishes to stay, he must plead his case in the ultimate trial. Of fantasy vs. reality." He looks down to see a bite taken out of him. "Hey! Seriously?"

Soos, who was the obvious culprit, pointed to a stuffed rhino. "It was him."

"Tell that to the maple syrup on your face," Jay laughed.

 **In this part: "** the party never ends **" -Mabel.**

 **In the next episode: "** A party that never ends **" -Bill.**

 **Dipper and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Non-Stop Fun!: "** Mabel, on the other hand-her, I like. **" -Bill's page.**

 **Has anyone else noticed this?**


	39. Chapter 38

**I couldn't think of a way to change the last part of this episode. Instead, we'll get to see what's going on in with the gang at the Shack.**

 _Outside Mystery Shack, back to when Gompers turned into a giant goat. No POV._

Stan had asked the remaining ninja to hammer up some signs in the woods advertising the Shack. Since they had nothing else to do, Garmadon, Misako, Nya, Cole, and Kia agreed and went along. Dareth and Ronin were back watching the Shack.

"Hey!" Stan yelled after they had hung up a few signs. Gompers was eating the tassel on the back of his fez. "That's it, goat! It's time I threw you off this property for good!"

A wave of weirdness passed over the group after he said that. Gompers grew in size dramatically. Garmadon's skin darkened and an extra pair of arms sprouted from his chest. Cole started becoming transparent green.

"What the-?" the latter said, drawing the others' attention to him. "Sensei, any idea what's happening?"

"Sadly, no," he replied.

Stan looked over to Garmadon. "Woah, Lee, what's going on with you?"

"It seems that wave returned the Great Devourer venom into my blood," he replied, looking down at his four hands. He clenched them into fists and looked up. "We must not let this affect us."

"I agree, brother. Let us head back to the Shack. We may think of something there."

The group ran back to the old building, spurred by giant Gompers baying. When they reached the border of the shield that Ford and Dipper had put up, Cole and Garmadon stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Kia asked them from the other side of the shield.

"We cannot enter," Garmadon said, placing his hand on the shield.

"Why not?" Nya asked.

The ninja stood near the shield, while Stan was peeking out from the doorway. He called for Dareth and Ronin, who ran out.

"Oh, the unicorn hair," Ronin stated.

Everyone turned to him.

"What? I was eavesdropping on the nerds and heard them talking about a forcefield that would keep out Bill. Clearly, that applies to his weirdness, too."

"So we're stuck out here?" Cole asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Ronin replied, popping the 'p'.

"This could be an advantage," Wu said. "I want you two to go out and look for people not affected by this madness. Bring them back here."

"What?" Stan asked.

"Wu's right, Stan," Misako said. "This is most likely the only place in town not affected by this madness. It could be a safe haven for those who are injured."

"We'll go set up some cots, then," Nya said, dragging her brother into the Shack with her.

Stan looked up at the sky, contemplating what to do. "Fine, but be quick about it."

With an uneasy look toward each other, Cole and Garmadon ran into the forest. The others headed back inside.

"So," Dareth said. "Shouldn't we also be planning a way to defeat that triangle?"

"Yeah, but you're not gonna be in it," Ronin replied.

"What?"

"You heard me. You couldn't defeat Lloyd when he was still a kid. How do you think you'll stand up against a demon?"

"We will need every hand, Ronin," Wu said, sending the bandit a disapproving look.

"Yeah, I'll lend you a gun," Stan said to Dareth. "Maybe."

 _Time Skip to the next 'day'._

The group had transformed Stan's parlor/funeral room into an infirmary. Someone knocked on the door, waking Dareth. Sleepily, he walked over and opened it, to find McGucket.

"Uh, Stan?" he called.

Stan came to the door and saw the ex-coot and the impressive group of refugees behind him.

"Did Lee and Cole find all of you?" he asked McGucket.

"They found me, I found the rest of 'em," he replied, ushering the group in.

Among them, Stan saw Candy, Grenda, a unicorn, a manataur, gnomes, Sheriff Blubs, Multi-Bear, and some Lilliputtians. It was the person at the end of the line, though, that caught his attention.

"Pacifica? Why weren't you already in the Shack?"

"I was with Candy and Grenda at the Mall," she replied. "Quick question, what happened to those two?" She pointed to Cole and Garmadon, who were standing guard outside the shield.

"Those weirdness waves."

Pacifica shuddered, closing the door behind her. They headed into the infirmary to join the rest of the resistance.

 **Final stretch. Take Back the Falls part 1 on Sunday!**


	40. Chapter 39

**I only own the fact that the ninja are here.**

 _Bushes near the Shack, Jay's POV._

After the eternal walk from the top of that cliff to the Shack, we see it's exactly how it was before we left.

"Yes!" Dipper exclaimed. "It's in shambles! Just like we left it."

"Oh, man, this is the first time I've ever felt happy going to work," Wendy said.

"Are you not supposed to enjoy your job?" I asked her as we walked up to the porch.

"Well I'd love your job. Who doesn't want to beat up people for a living?"

"Hello, house. Hello, porch. Hello, wads of gum I left stuck to the couch," Mabel said.

Dipper reaches for the door handle but stops. "Wait, what was that? Shh."

He picks up a golf club. Mabel grabs her grappling hook, Wendy readies her crossbow, Soos turns his hat around, and Lloyd and I ready a ball of our elements in our hands.

"Let's get 'em, dudes," Soos says.

Dipper kicks open the door, and we all run in screaming. Everyone inside the Shack returns the call. Or, everything. I'm pretty sure I saw a unicorn in the mix.

"Wait," Dipper said. "Grunkle Stan!" Mabel joins his call and they run to Stan.

"Nya!" I say, running to the rest of the ninja. "Wait, where's Cole and Garmadon?"

"They were affected by one of those weirdness waves and are patrolling the borders," Kai replies.

"What happened to them?" Lloyd asked, walking up behind me. "And where's Zane?"

"Cole turned into a ghost, and your father returned to his four-armed self," Misako stated.

"Yikes. Zane was captured by Bill," I answer.

"Hey, everyone!" a minotaur says. I love this town! "Eye-bat!"

Okay, so maybe I don't love it right now. Everyone runs around, closing blinds and stuff. Kai pulls Lloyd and I to the ground as a gnome shouts, "Evasive maneuvers!" and "Get the lights!"

Someone turns the lights off and we lay on the ground for a minute, before a voice from the vents yells, "The eye-bat is gone!"

Everyone stands up. Stan lights a match and throws it into a can, which floods the Shack with light. All around, people are either partial stone or in casts. 5 guys that are almost identical are in various casts.

"We have-" one of them says.

"Several injuries!" they all sing, then wince and clutch their injuries.

"So, what exactly happened?" Lloyd asked the Sensei.

"We were helping Stan, and then a wave of madness affected Lee and Cole," he answered, stroking his beard. "We came back here, but the unicorn hair prevented them from coming in, as it keeps out Bill and his madness."

"Also, Dareth is having a panic attack and hasn't left the basement in days," Nya told us.

"Yeah, Ronin's been trying to get him out, but nothing's working," Kai added.

"Yikes," I repeat.

Someone turned on the TV, so, naturally, everyone turns to look at it.

"This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from the inside of Bill's castle," the news reporter says. "Here for the first time are images of what's happened to the captured townsfolk. Viewers are advised to look away if they don't want to see their friends turned into a twisted throne of human agony."

For some reason, Zane's not there. But most of the town was.

"Mom and Dad?" Pacifica asked.

"My family!" Wendy yelled.

"Deputy Durland!" the police chief yells the loudest.

"Is there no one who will save the people of this town? I'm Shandra Jimenez and I'm being turned into stone by a flying eyeball." The TV turns to static, and everyone looks at in disbelief. I share a nervous look with Lloyd, Nya, and Kai.

"We have to stop him," I state.

"Yeah, but this is worse than the Overlord," Kai says. "And only Lloyd was unaffected by him, and that was when we had the whole team."

"Then it's a good thing we have another team!" Nya said, pointing to Mabel, who had climbed the head of the bear with like 14 heads.

"Guys, don't you see? Our friends need us, but we can only save them if we fight back." She pulls Dipper up onto the top head of the bear.

"Mabel is right. Bill wants us to run and hide. He wants us to think he's invincible. But Ford told me before he was captured that he knows Bill's secret weakness."

People and creatures around the room repeat his last three words. I see Ronin walking in and lean against a wall. Dareth even peeks his head in from the doorway.

"Now, if we band together, if we combine all of our strength, our smarts, our...whatever Toby has..." Dipper starts.

"Various rashes!" Toby supplies.

"Ew," I mutter.

"...then we just might be able to rescue Ford, learn Bill's weakness, and save Gravity Falls!" Dipper finishes, which causes everyone to cheer.

"I think we have quite a large team now," Sensei states.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Stan yells. "Have you all forgotten who's in charge here? Besides, we're only safe inside! It's not like we can take the Mystery Shack to Bill."

McGucket clearly got an idea, because he started patting his leg and doing a jig. "Wha-Whoa! Holy hootenany! Flapjack and fiddlebanjos. Sorry. Sorry. Got a little excited. What I meant to say is I think I figured out a way to fight Bill and rescue Ford. But we're all gonna have to work together." He snaps his fingers and a gnome puts glasses on him. "Now. You just..."

He, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos all huddle and start talking to quiet for anyone to hear. I smile, knowing we'll have a plan in no time.

 _Fearmid. Ivy's POV._

I allow Bill to unfreeze Sixer so he can talk an answer out of him.

"Let me go you insane three-sided-! Wha-What is this place?" Sixer says as he unfreezes, pulling at a chain on his leg.

Bill rises from the floor playing the piano. I sit on top of it and we sing a duet. "We'll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when. Oh, I know we'll meet again some sunny day."

"Wh-where am I?" Sixer asks.

"You're in the penthouse suite, kid! The tip of the pyramid. Have a drink." Bill snaps his fingers and a martini glass appears in Sixer's hand. "Make yourself comfortable. You know that couch is made from living human skin?"

"You're taking to long, Bill," I say as Sixer stands up, disgusted. I turn to him. "Listen, we're trapped in town, by a forcefield or something. Have any idea what it is?"

"Of course, the Gravity Falls natural law of weirdness magnetism. I studied this years ago."

"And did you find a way to undo it?" Bill asked eagerly.

"Of course. There's a simple equation that could collapse the barrier. But I'd never tell you!"

I laugh. "Silly mortal. If you didn't want us to get it, you shouldn't have told us there is one."

"Yeah, if you just tell us that equation, finally your dimension will be free," Bill says. "Anything will be possible. We'll remake a fun world- a better world! A party that never ends with hosts that never dies! No more restrictions! No more laws! You'd be one of us. All-powerful. Greater than anything you've imagined! And all we need is your help."

"You're insane if you think I'll help you."

We laugh. "We're insane either way, brainiac," Bill states. "But have it your way. I'll just fish around and get that equation directly out of your mind!" He enters the Dreamscape, and I facepalm.

"Not so fast!" Sixer says. "You know the rules, Bill. You may be able to haunt my dreams but you can't enter my mind unless I shake your hand and let you in."

Bill reenters this realm and pouts. I chain Sixer's feet and neck. He tugs at the neck chain, grunting.

"You're making this so much harder than it needs to be," Bill says as I do this. "Everyone has a weakness, tough guy! I'll make you talk! It's only a matter of time."

Sixer screams.

 ***listens to Gravity Falls music while writing this and gets to above scene***

 **YouTube: Let me go you insane-**

 **Me: *pauses it* Perfect timing!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Two milestones today! Chapter 40 and when I checked, exactly 10,000 views! That made me soooooo happy! Thank you!**

 _Mystery Shack, No POV._

After only half an hour, McGucket had drawn up some blueprints as to how they'd bring the Shack to Bill. He laid them on a table, and Dipper, Mabel, Kai, Nya, Lloyd, and Jay crowded around to look at it.

"Alright," the ex-genius said. "I've made some thingamadiculous robomajigs in my day, but this is the first one that won't be used for evil."

The ninja exchanged nervous glances, remembering what the twins had told them about his aquatic robot. Said twins, meanwhile, looked at the blueprints excitedly.

"Whoa! These blueprints are incredible, McGucket," Dipper praised.

"This is your most amazing invention yet," Mabel declared.

Soos glanced at the paper. "Question, does it have any gun-swords? I watch a lot of anime and, uh, trust me, you're gonna want some gun-swords."

"There's anime in this dimension?" Jay exclaimed at the same time McGucket asked, "What's an 'anime'?"

Soos and Jay each put an arm around him. "We have much to discuss," they said in unison.

Stan, who hadn't really been listening, had had enough. "Discuss nothing! These scribbles are a bunch of cockamamie balderdash! Excuse my French." One of the French Lilliputtians said that wasn't French. Stan ignored him. "And where would you even find a bunch of idiots who would be crazy enough to build it?"

Mabel grinned. "Grunkle Stan, you're looking at those idiots."

Everyone cheered, ignoring the fact she called everyone an idiot. Soos repeated her last word happily.

"Alright, everyone," Lloyd said. "Let's get building!"

 **Insert Building Montage and Stan's Denial Here.**

 _After Sunset, Outside the Shack, which is covered in a tarp._

Everyone but Stan huddles together by the fire, trying to keep warm. Even Cole and Garmadon are there, since it's far enough away from the Shack they're not affected by the unicorn hair.

"Thanks for these apocalypse sweaters, Mabel," Soos said, petting his tiger sweater. "The end of the world has never been so comfortable."

Everyone else nods and hums in agreement. Garmadon looks at his.

"How did you add the extra arms to mine?"

"It wasn't that hard. I just had to make it longer and remember to add them."

Pacifica, who's wearing the Llama sweater that she'd worn before **(chapter 21)** , also had a question. "Yeah, how do you make these so soft?"

Mabel shrugged. "I'm magical, that's how. You know what, I think we actually have a chance to beat Bill and win back our future." She looked at Lloyd when she said that, who smiled at her.

"Yeah," Dipper, who was the only one other than Cole not wearing a sweater, replied glumly. "Getting to actually live to see our 13th birthday party is the only birthday present I want right now."

"Ah, come on man," Cole said. "Don't think like that. We'll kick that triangle's butt and you'll have the best part ever."

"Yeah, dude," Soos added. "I guarantee this whole town is gonna throw you the best birthday party you've ever seen."

"Thanks, guys. Hey, has anyone seen Grunkle Stan?"

"I think he was talking to Shmebulock over there," Jeff answered.

"Thanks, Jeff."

Dipper and Mabel went off to talk to them. Cole looked at his teammates.

"How do you think Zane's doing?"

"Hopefully okay," Kai replied.

"I'm sure he's fine," Jay assured.

McGucket walked over to the ninja. "Hey, Cole, since you're a ghost an' all, can you fly?"

"I, think so." He stood up and jumped, hovering about a foot above the ground. "Yes."

"Good, you can keep up with us then." He turned to Garmadon and pulled out a jetpack. "Jay and I were workin' on this in secret for ya."

"Oh, thank you, Fiddleford." Garmadon hesitantly grabbed it. "Is this safe?"

"Come on, Garmadon, don't you trust me?" Jay said jokingly.

"Not usually."

"Hey, I made the Bounty fly."

"And your hang glider was a fail," Sensei reminded him.

"That was a prototype."

The others laughed.

"Help! Leader Mabel!" a manataur said loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "I keep accidentally flexing through my sweater." He does so. "Augh! It happened again!"

Mabel laughed and came over to fix it. "I guess I'll just have to make you a bigger one."

 _Time Skip! Fearmid._

Bill and Ivy had let Zane out of the vault, but chained him up to watch Ford's torture. Bill charged up an energy bolt in his eye and shocked Ford, causing him to scream. Zane urged to cover his ears.

"P.I.X.A.L., can you turn down my hearing at all?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry, Zane, but I do not think I can do that."

"What do you think, pals?" Bill asked his Henchmaniacs. "Another 500 volts? Hey, do you hear that?"

The wall right next to Zane crumbled under the hit of a T-Rex's head.

"This is impossible, all large dinosaurs are extinct," P.I.X.A.L. said as it roared.

"We should know by now that Gravity Falls breaks rules," Zane replied, smirking. He froze the chains holding him and pulled, which shattered them. He leaped onto the Shacktron.

"Zane!" the other ninja yelled, hugging him.

"Hello, brothers."

Meanwhile, back in the Fearmid, the Cipher siblings weren't as happy.

"What the-" Ivy started.

"Language, sis," Bill smirked.

"I'll language you! Henchmaniacs, attack!"

Bill's Henchmaniacs jumped out of the Fearamid, double the size they were before.

"This was a bad idea," Stan stated.

 **So, since I was curious, I put the French Lilliputian's dialogue in Google Translate, and this is really what he said:**

 **"Whatever damn goodbye" and "I do not know what. Damn it. Goodbye!" Punctuation really makes a difference, apparently. The second one is from Golf War. And this is why Alex is amazing.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Disney and Lego own everything, and I work for neither!**

 _Shacktron, outside the Fearamid. No POV._

Soos taped a microphone that they had hooked up. "Uh, hey, dudes. Is this thing on? Test." Feedback screeches, and everyone covers their ears. "Heh. I just wanted you monster dudes to hand over Ford or we'll have to, like, fight and junk."

"Attack!" Ivy yelled from the Fearamid. "I've wanted to see a proper battle since we've arrived in this dimension."

The Henchmaniacs run towards the Shacktron. Garmadon, Cole, Rumble, and Wendy all take care of hovering eye-bats. McGucket eats another up with the Gobblewonker head. Mabel helps Waddles fire several cannonballs out of the totem pole. The ninja blind all the monsters with eyes.

"Everyone! Incoming!" Multi-Bear yelled.

Stan pulled at an exit door. "Does this thing have an escape hatch?"

"Nope!" Jay said.

Xanthar, the giant loaf of bread with legs, smashed into the Shacktron, pushing it back. Everyone inside screamed.

"Oh no, you don't," Cole said, flying into Xanthar. He made the monster stop dead in his tracks, allowing the people inside to lift Xanthar up and throw him far away. Cole flew out of the monster and joined Garmadon in fighting off 8-Ball.

Back in the Fearmid, Ivy facepalmed.

"Guys, seriously? You had, like, one job to do here," Bill said, even though he knew his Henchmaniacs couldn't hear him.

Ford, meanwhile, was proud of his family. "Bravo, Dipper and Mabel!" He rubbed his wrists, which were now free of chains, as the Ciphers' attention had fallen from him for so long.

Ivy turned to him. In a fake sweet voice, she said, "Oh, you care about them, don't you?"

"And those kids really care about you, too," Bill said.

"What are you..." Ford started, before realizing what the dream demons were implying. "Oh. Oh no."

"Perhaps torturing those kids'll make you talk," the Cipher siblings said in unison, before wincing. "We need to stop doing that," Ivy said, turning Ford back to gold.

"Agreed," Bill said. "Now, do you want to smash that thing or let me do it?"

"All your's, brother."

Bill's eye widened. "Really?"

"Yes. Go."

Ivy knew that the Shacktron was surrounded in unicorn hair, since Morro had told her about it. Bill didn't, but she loved to see her brother throw a fit.

Said demon had made his fist grow to the size of his body. He adjusted his bowtie before smashing his fist onto the mech, causing large plumes of dust to spread miles around. He lifted his fist to see the Shacktron perfectly fine.

"What the? No! No! No! No! No!" Bill yelled, growing ten arms and pounding at the Shacktron. Back in the Fearmid, Ivy laughed.

She stopped, though, when the T-Rex head ate Bill's eye.

"Hey, the only one that can yank my brother's eye out is me!" She flew out, where she was met with Cole and Garmadon. Jay joined them with Airjitzu.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

From the Shacktron, Kai, Lloyd, and Nya looked at Jay in awe.

"How's he doing that?" Nya asked Zane.

"Airjitzu. It is quite simple, really. All you have to do is Spinjitzu, and then jump. Like this."

Zane joined Jay in the air. With a shared look, the other three spun up to speed and jumped, joining them.

"Rescue team, move out!" Mabel called from deeper in the Shack.

Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, McGucket, and Sheriff Blubs ran to the tubes that would launch them to the Fearamid.

"Okay everyone. We get in, rescue Ford, get out, save the world. Piece of cake," Dipper reminded.

"Just so we're clear. If I die, I'm suing all of you," Pacifica said. Everyone glared at her. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Hey, on second thought," Stan said, "maybe we could come up with a plan that doesn't involve us plummeting to our certain death."

"Now!" Wendy said, hitting the launch button.

The eight of them flew out of the Gobblewonker's mouth, flying towards the gap in the Fearamid's wall. While most of them flew with no reaction, Dipper was freaking out, and Mabel was doing mid-air cartwheels.

They pulled the cords on their parachutes, made of Mabel's sweaters, slowing to a stop on the Fearamid's floor.

"Oh, man. It looks even worse up close," Dipper said, upon noticing the Ciphers' throne of frozen human agony.

Mabel grabs her grappling hook and shoots it up, hooking it on Manly Dan. She tosses it back down when she reaches the top. "I found Great Uncle Ford!" she yelled down. "He's golden. But not in the good way!"

"Great! Grab him and let's get out of here," Stan called up.

"Stan, we can't just leave the others here," Wendy said.

Dipper reached Mabel. "But how are we going to unfreeze them?" he asked his twin.

"I know!" a familiar voice called. They looked over to see Gideon, dancing in a cage.

"Gideon! What happened to you?" Mabel asked.

"Bill captured me. He's been forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity. I'm so tired of being cute!"

"How do we undo this?" Dipper asked the ten-year-old.

"Mayor Tyler. He's the load-bearing human. Pull him out, and the whole thing goes down."

'That's a major design flaw,' Dipper thought as he pulled at Tyler's arm. Everyone fell, turning back to normal as they hit the ground. One of them hit Gideon's cage, and he also fell to the ground. He ripped off the suit that the Ciphers had put him in.

"No more SAILOR SUIT!" he yelled.

Manly Dan and his sons ran to Wendy, who was then encased in a group hug. Pacifica calls for her parents. Blubs, meanwhile, sees Durland behind the Northwests.

"Durland!" he yells, knocking the richest people in town over in his haste. He kneeled by his deputy.

"My Blubs!" said man exclaimed.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Blubs instructed, hugging his best friend.

"All right!" Ford yelled. "Gravity Ninja, stay here. Everyone else, head for cover!"

He picks up a can of spray paint that had fallen out of Robbie's pocket and drew the Cipher Wheel on the ground.

 _5 minutes prior, Ninja's battle with Ivy._

"Where do you think you're going?" Jay asked Ivy as he used Airjitzu to fly up to the demon.

The rest of the ninja joined him and Cole, while Garmadon went to help attack Bill.

"I was going to aid my brother, but I guess I can do that by sending you back to Ninjago," Ivy snarled.

"Good luck with that," Kai said, launching a fireball at her.

She allowed it to hit her, and she just smirked.

"I eat fire for breakfast."

"Now!" Lloyd yelled, and everyone launched their element at her. Nya and Lloyd seemed to have the largest affect on her. Seeing as she launched fire back, Nya made sense, and Lloyd is just powerful against everything.

They didn't let up until Jay shocked her in the eyes.

"Oh, come on!" she yelled, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on, guys!" Cole said, leading the way into the Fearamid.

The Gravity Ninja, or the ones on the Cipher Wheel were finding their places on it. The ninja blocked the doorway, acting as guards in case anything goes wrong. Until Zane remembered something.

"Ford, may I see that paint can?"

"Sure." He tossed it to the ninjroid.

Zane began drawing a similar wheel on the floor. The symbols, though, were different. Instead of the pictures on the Cipher Wheel, he drew symbols that looked like they could belong in a foreign language.

"Zane? What is this?" Lloyd asked.

"I had seen this in my reading," he explained, taking his spot on a deformed W. "I believe this will banish Bill's sister. But only if the two circles are both completed."

"Wait, these are the symbols that were on our Tournament robes!" Jay realized, taking his place on the Y.

"Now hold hands, everyone," Ford instructed from the Cipher Wheel, holding Robbie's. Everyone grabbed their neighbor's hands, though Pacifica was slightly hesitant at holding McGucket's as there were a few flies around it. The ninja also joined hands.

"Great Uncle Ford! It think it's working!" Dipper exclaimed as everyone began glowing blue.

"We just need one more person..." Ford said, looking to his left. "Stanley! Stanley, get over here. You're the only one left."

"You realize this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman graffiti is gonna stop that monster?"

"Dang it, old man! Now's not the time!" Gideon yelled.

"Come on!" Wendy yelled.

"What are you doing? You're gonna ruin this!" Pacifica stated.

"I've never held hands this long and I am very uncomfortable," Robbie complained.

"Whoa. Hey. I'm not the enemy here, people," Stan said, stepping into his section. "Don't forget who literally created the end of the world."

"Stan, you can argue about this after we defeat them!" Kai yelled from his spot.

"Fine." He turned to his twin. "Just do one thing. Say 'thank you'."

"Seriously?!" Jay complained.

"What?" Ford asked at the same time.

"I spent thirty years trying to bring you back into this dimension and you still haven't thanked me! You want me to shake your hand? Say 'thank you'."

"Fine. Thank you."

Stan nodded and grabbed his and Soos' hands. The glow from the ninja's circle intensified. "Now, see. Between me and him, I'm not always the bad twin."

"Him and me," Ford said. Everyone stared at him, silently pleading he wouldn't continue. But, he did. "Grammar, Stanley."

"I'll 'grammar Stanley' you!" Stan yelled, letting go of Soos and Ford's hand to shove the latter.

"Five more seconds!" Jay whined as the brothers fought. "You couldn't have held out five more seconds."

"Zane, are you sure they need to be active too?" Nya asked.

"I, I am not certain. We shouldn't let go, just in case."

They didn't do so for long, though, since Bill and Ivy floated in view of the hole in the wall. The twins stopped fighting when the silhouette of the triangle fell on them. That's also when the ninja let go.

"Oh no, it's Bill. Right? Isn't that what you're all thinking? Hey, Gideon, why aren't you dancing? Chop chop, huh?"

 **The next part of Take Back the Falls, or what's being called Into The Woods, will only be two chapters. Then the epilogue, and then the story is over. :/**


	43. Chapter 42

**Probably my longest chapter yet. It's most of the 'fourth' part of the finale.**

 _Fearamid, Ivy's POV_

I didn't want to show it, but the ninja's wheel had actually weakened me slightly. Bill, however, seemed as strong as ever, almost as if the energy I am now lacking was transferred to him.

"Ha ha ha ho! This is just too perfect!" my brother said to the gathered mortals. "Didn't you brainiacs know the zodiacs don't work if you don't all hold hands? And what's better, you've brought every threat to our power together in two easy-to-destroy CIRCLES!"

We set both Zodiacs aflame. Pine Tree and the lightning ninja yell "Oh no!", while Stitched Heart and Llama pat their hair, which caught on fire. I laugh at the latter two. Bill grabs Sixer and Crescent Claw.

"You guys wanna see what happens to your friends when you can't get along?" he asks.

"Now!" Zane yells.

Everyone but the two in Bill's hand use Spinjitzu. So, those twerps weren't lying. Undead also start popping up, and they all seen to flock to Stitched Heart. The ninja from my Zodiac all charge their elements in their hands. Glitter seems to somehow radiate from Shooting Star, while smoke drifts around Glasses. Penta-Star levitates off the ground. I glare at Bill.

"You didn't tell me the others had unlocked their powers, too!" I snap.

"We just did!" Shooting Star yells. Pine Tree facepalms.

"You guys take Bill, we have his sister!" Cole called while Nya doused the flames on the Zodiacs.

"You got it!" Glasses called back.

 _No POV so I can describe more battle!_

The first to act from the Gravity Ninja was Gideon. He levitated a zombie up to his height and threw it at Bill, who dodged it.

"It's like havin' my bolo tie back," he said to himself happily.

The next to act was Wendy, pulling out her axe and trowing it expertly to chop off the hand holding the Stans, who then also spun up and were in uniform. Ford held his hand out, collecting some of the light outside to a super focused beam and aiming it in Bill's eye. Mabel also aided in that attack, throwing glitter with it.

"Ah! Attack glitter!" Bill yelled. "Man, that hurt!"

The ninja, meanwhile, had just dodged another fireball. Cole was having a lot of fun, flying around Ivy's head and throwing chunks of earth at her face. Kai remained to have no affect, so he stuck to Spinjitzu. Jay was staying true to his element, seeming to teleport around the female dream demon and fire white-hot bolts of electricity at her.

Back on the ground, Candy and Grenda made an interesting duo. Candy was firing black licorice and Warheads into the mouths of the Henchmaniacs, who were distracted by trying to spit the candies out, while Grenda seemed to know exactly where spare bits of metal were, and wrap them around the demons. The rest of the Weirdmaggedon survivors were directing the Shacktron around, to aid in the two's fight.

 _Back in the Fearamid_

Having figured out that the eyes were the demons' weak spots, the two groups of ninja were constantly firing there. Gideon and Robbie had teamed up quite well, and had even landed a couple zombies on Bill's eye, which had really made him mad. The tables had now turned, and the demons were the ones defending themselves.

'I think we underestimated them,' Bill said telepathically to Ivy.

'No, we just haven't figured out their strategy yet.'

'These guys don't have one, other than "go for the eye".'

'Same.'

"Alright, Cipher!" Ford yelled. "Leave this realm! We have shown you that you can't defeat us!"

"Have you?"

Everyone faltered for a second, and Bill took the opportunity and snapped his fingers. All the Gravity Ninja but the Pines stopped attacking and stood frozen.

"Wendy?" Dipper said, waving his hand in front of her face.

The frozen ninja's eyes began to glow, and the levitated near Bill, where they turned into tapestries, which all depicted them frozen in fear.

"NO!" the Pines yelled.

The original ninja looked over to see what had happened, which provided Ivy the opportunity to surround them in a fire. Nya tried to douse the flames, but Ivy replaced it just as fast as it was extinguished. Zane joined in, his ice turning to water the second it hit the inferno.

"Looks like it's too late for your friends, Stanford," Bill said, internally smirking as Ivy placed a cage around the kids. Bill wrapped the Stan twins in a glowing rope that resembled his hands arms.

"Ah! Kids!" Stan yelled.

"But you can still save your family. Last chance: tell me how to take Weirdmageddon global and I'll spare the kids!" Bill demanded.

"No! Don't do it!" Dipper yelled.

"Yeah! Bill makes bad deals!" Mabel added.

In the inferno around the ninja, Jay turned to the others.

"Can anyone hear what's going on?"

"Not over the constant hiss of the flames," Cole responded. "Oh, wait, I can fly." He levitated, but Ivy sent a fireball near his head. "Nope, can't hear anything."

"Don't you toy with me, Shooting Star," Bill said. "I see EVERYTHI-!" Mabel picks up the nearby paint can and sprays all that's left in his eye. "Ow! Not again! Why?! Every time!"

"Nice shot, pumpkin," Stan encouraged.

He and Ford drop to the ground out of their restraints, Bill's lack of focus being their escape.

"I just regenerated that eye again!" Bill complained, clutching it.

"I know that hurts because I've accidentally done it to myself! Multiple times!" Mabel boasted.

Ivy would have laughed if her brother wasn't in pain. But, she knew she had to focus on keeping the ninja in, even if Zane and Nya were zapping most of the rest of her strength with their constant extinguishing. So, she simply watched as Dipper grew his and Mabel's cage and hopped out.

"Help the ninja with Ivy! We'll take care of Bill!" Dipper instructed the adults.

"What?" Ford asked. "That's a suicide mission!" Stan, meanwhile, looked like he was having a heart attack. Or, several at once.

"Trust us. We've beat him before..." Dipper started.

"...and we'll beat him again!" Mabel finished, fist bumping her twin. She turns to Bill. "Hey! Bill! Come and get us, you pointy jerk!"

Bill growls as the younger twins run off. Mabel turns back around to blow a raspberry at Bill.

"What? No! It's too dangerous!" Ford says, he and Stan running after Dipper and Mabel. They don't make it very far before Bill Force-choked them and put them in a cage.

"Not so fast. You two wait here!" He turns red and grows six arms. "I've got some children I need to make into corpses." In a deeper voice, he adds, "Seeya real soon," and follows the twins.

"No! Wait! No! No! Oh, what do we do? What do we do?!" Stan panicked.

Ford bangs on the bars of the cage. "Kids!"

Stan sits on the floor, defeated. "Oh, I can't believe this. The kids are gonna die and it's all my fault. Because I couldn't shake your stupid hand! Ugh, dad was right about me. I am a screw-up."

"Ah, don't blame yourself," Ford said. "I'm the one who made a deal with Bill in the first place. I fell for all his easy flattery. You would have seen him for the scam artist he is." He takes a swig from his canteen and hands it to Stan as he joins him on the floor.

"How did things get so messed up between us?" Stan asked.

"We used to be like Dipper and Mabel. The world's about to end and they still work together. How do they do it?"

"Easy. They're kids. They don't know any better." Ford stands up. "Whoa, where you goin'?"

"I'm going to play the only card we have left. Let Bill into my mind. He'll be able to take over the galaxy and maybe even worse, but at least he might let the kids free."

"What?! Are you kiddin' me?! Are you honestly telling me there's nothing else we can do?!"

"Bill's only weak in the mind space. If I didn't have this darn plate in my head we could just erase him with the memory gun when he steps inside my mind."

"What if he goes into my mind? My brain isn't good for anything."

Despite the situation, Ford chuckles. "There's nothing in your mind he wants. It has to be me. We need to take his deal. It's the only way he'll agree to save you and the kids."

"Do you really think he's gonna make good on that deal?"

"What other choice do we have?"

They look out of the cage. Stan's face brightens.

"We have Operation Stanswitch."

"Stanley, what are you talking about?"

"Remember that one time you got detention for not doing homework because you were all beat up after our first boxing match?"

"And we dressed up as each other so I never went to detention?"

Stan snapped his fingers. "There's the brainiac I know. All we have to do is swap clothes. Then, once he's in my mind, erase him from my head."

"Stanley-"

"Ford. It's the only chance we have at saving the world. Don't you trust your own brother?"

Ford looked at his brother and slowly nodded. "We'll have to move fast, though. We don't have much time."

Back in the flames, Zane and Nya were giving it their all to extinguish the flames. Ivy was weakening considerably, but still managed to keep the inferno steady.

Until Bill reenters the room and takes in her state.

"Ivy? You okay over there?" he calls over to her.

The ninja take this as a cue that she is not, and Jay shoots a bolt of electricity to her. The flames halt as she stumbles to the ground.

"Ah! Way to go, Bill!" She yelled to her brother, who shrugged.

"You were always to controlling anyway.

"To controlling!? I'll show you-"

She was cut off by Cole encasing her in 12 feet of solid earth.

"Thanks," Bill muttered, before turning to the Stan twins. "Alright, Ford. Time's up. I've got the kids." Said kids went back to struggling to escape his grasp. "I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it! EENIE..MEENIE...MINEE...YOU!" His eye had been flashing between a Pine Tree and Shooting Star, and ended on the latter. He held up his other hand and was about to snap his fingers when 'Ford' stopped him.

"Wait! I surrender."

Bill seemed surprised by that. "Good choice." He drops Dipper and Mabel, who the ninja run over to.

"Are you guys okay?" Nya and Kai asked as Stan and Ford fake argued about accepting the deal.

"We're fine, but Grunkle Ford's not gonna be," Dipper said as he stared at his great uncles.

"Oh, even when you're about to die, you Pines twins can't get along," Bill laughed, dropping the cage and tying up 'Stan'.

"My only condition is that you let my brother and the kids go!" the real Stan, dressed as Ford, stated.

"Fine," Bill said, almost like he didn't want to.

"No, Grunkle Ford! Don't trust him!" Dipper yelled. Jay held him back from running to him, and Lloyd did the same with Mabel.

"It's a...DEAL!" Bill said, shaking the outstretched hand. His physical form dropped onto the ground as a stone statue, while his true form dove for Stan's head.

He dropped to his knees. Jay and Lloyd let the younger twins go, and they rushed to Ford, who took off his fez to show he really was Ford. He lifted up the memory gun and aimed it at his brother.

"Wait, what?" Mabel said.

"Gre- great uncle Ford, what are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"Getting rid of Bill."

Ford pulled the trigger, and the jet of blue light hit Stan's face. When he let go of the trigger, Ford let the memory gun it the floor, his face falling. The people in the tapestries fell to the ground as the town returned to normal. The Fearamid disassembled around them. It and all the weirdness in the town that came as a product of Weirdmaggedon was sucked up in the rift, which then closed. The Pines land in some random part of the forest, Stanley still kneeling, his face hanging. He opens his eyes and looks up.

Mabel runs up to Stan and puts his fez on his head. "Oh, my gosh! Grunkle Stan, you did it!"

"Oh, uh, hey there...kiddo. What's your name?" Stan replies.

"Eheh. Grunkle Stan?"

"Heh." Stan looks around. "Who you talkin' to?"

"C-cmon. It's me. It's me, Grunkle Stan." Dipper and Ford pull her back, while she starts tearing up. "Grunkle Stan, it's me!"

"We had to erase his mind to defeat Bill," Ford explained. "It's all gone. Stan has no idea, but he did it. He saved the world. He saved me." He kneels down next to Stan. "You're our hero, Stanley."

He hugs his brother, for the first time in nearly forty years. Mabel and Dipper stand further back, and everyone but Stan, who was oblivious to what just happened, began to cry.

 **All aboard the feels train! Weep, weep!**

 **That is the most emotional moment in any cartoon I have watched ever, closely followed by *spoiler alert for Skybound* Nya's apparent death. Those were the only moments in cartoon shows where I was balling my eyes out, only to be overly happy a minute later.**

 **Why, Alex and Michael Hegner (creator of Ninjago)? Why do you enjoy our emotional pain?!**


	44. Chapter 43

**Last time saying this for this story: I own no characters (since she got sucked up), locations, or most of the plot.**

 _August 24th, The Shack, No POV._

Soos had found the Pines near the Shack, and walked behind the somber group as they headed to their home. Dipper picked up a bobblehead several yards away from the kinda-intact porch as Mabel held Stan's hand, to reassure that he was there.

Dipper was the first on the porch, and Waddles ran around his feet, glad there was someone there. He tried the door, but it didn't open, so he rammed his shoulder in it, breaking it down. He looked around the inside. Nearly everything was in ruin. He waved for the rest of his family to come through, and Waddles trotted in after Soos, oblivious to what was going on.

"Hey, this is a real nice place you got here," Stan said as a piece of ceiling crashed down.

"It's your place, Grunkle Stan," Dipper stated.

"Don't you remember? Even a little?" Mabel prodded.

"Nope." He sat in his chair. "But this chair hugs my butt like it remembers. Ah." He looks at everyone else, who are looking back at him sadly. "Hey, why the long faces? You guys look like it's someone's funeral." He lowered his voice. "Who's that big guy crying in the corner?"

Soos, who he was talking about, turned around to hide his tear-filled eyes from the only father figure that had been there for him.

"We saved the world, but what's the point?" Dipper asked. "Grunkle Stan's not himself anymore."

"There's gotta be something we can do to jog his memory," Mabel said confidently.

"There isn't," Ford stated. "I'm sorry. Stan's gone."

Mabel's optimism refused to let her believe that. "I know my Grunkle is in there somewhere. There's gotta be something around here that can help bring him back." She looks around before seeing her scrapbook. She scoops it up and sits next to Stan on the chair and opens it. "This'll work! This has to work! Here's the first day we came to Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan. And here's a macaroni interpretation of my emotions." She starts flipping through the pages.

Dipper, Ford, and Soos all crowded around the chair. Dipper pointed to the page Mabel was currently on. "That time we went fishing? That Summerween we spent together? Don't you remember anything?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what this is or who you are or-" Stan started, but was cut off by Waddles hopping onto his lap. "Gah! Quit it, Waddles! I'm trying to remember my life story!"

The younger twins gasp. "What did you say?" Dipper asked, needing to make sure he heard what he did.

"I said get Waddles off of me," Stan answered, putting stress on 'Waddles'.

Ford gasped. "It's working. Keep reading."

"Skip to my page! He needs to remember our boss-employee relationship," Soos said.

"Hey, just cuz I have amnesia, don't go tryin' to give yourself a raise, Soos." Stan sits back in the chair.

"It's happening! Keep going!" Dipper said excitedly.

"Okay. Okay," Mabel said. " 'Day two. Grunkle Stan smells weird but we're starting to bond. He told us a lot about being a businessman in the '80s and seemed happy when we pretended to listen. He also gave me a grappling hook which everyone is impressed by. And in more important news, I met some neighborhood hotties.' "

She and everyone else laughed, even Stan, who joined in a little late. Mabel went through the scrapbook in order, while Soos and Ford left to get some of Stan's favorite food, toffee peanuts and bacon. Ford also brought back a bunch of music from when they were in high school and played it.

Ford even found some old home movies and a projector. Dipper, Mabel, and Soos sensed that that was something Ford wanted to do alone with his twin, so they left the Shack. Soos headed back home to check on his abuelita, while Dipper and Mabel headed off adventuring, hoping to find the ninja.

It wasn't hard, considering they were hanging out on the Lake in the Bounty.

"Hey guys! How's Stan?" Jay asked when they landed on the deck via grappling hook.

"Well, Grunkle Ford had to erase all of Grunkle Stan's memories to get rid of Bill, but I used my scrapbook and he's slowly returning to normal!" Mabel happily declared.

"Are Cole and Garmadon back to normal?" Dipper asked.

"We sure are," Cole said, walking out of the control room. He no longer was translucent. Garmadon was walking out behind him, once again with one pair of arms and pale-ish skin.

"What of the Journals?" Zane asked Dipper, who shrugged.

"I, actually forgot about them. But if everything Weirdmaggedon-related is back to normal, then they should be around here somewhere."

Lloyd took Mabel aside. "About what you said before all that happened, do you really have to go back home?"

Mabel sadly looked at Lloyd. "We both do. I mean, you're my first real boyfriend that wasn't a total creep or paranormal monster, so it's gonna kill me to let you go."

"If you love me let me goooooooooo!" Jay sang, earning dirty looks from the duo. "Sorry, I had to."

"Wait, that band exists in Ninjago too?" Mabel asked, earning an annoyed nod from everyone but her brother and Jay, the latter of which's nod was enthusiastic.

"And Jay blasts their songs at full volume in the shower and sings off key to them all," Kai said.

Zane looked at Lloyd and Mabel. "You know, Ford, McGucket, Jay and I could work on creating interdimensional communicators. That way you two could stay in touch, and we could play the multi-verse's first game of interdimensional Dungeons Dungeons and More Dungeons."

"Ignoring the nerd part, that sounds like a great plan!" Mabel exclaimed. "We just need to tell Grunkle Ford and McGucket about it."

 _Time Skip Because Laziness._

"Hey, dude!" Soos said, walking up to the twins' bedroom that night as they were getting ready for bed. "Guess what I found!" He held out a stack of three burgundy books.

"The Journals?!" Dipper whisper-yelled, running out of bed to the man-child. "Soos, you are the best person on the planet."

Soos just laughed. "Good night, dudes."

"Night, Soos," the twins replied, Dipper digging around for a pen to recount the last few days.

 _Twin's Last Day in Town, August 31st._

"...to you," everyone that lives in the small town of Gravity Falls, along with the ninja, sang in front of the fixed Mystery Shack. The crowd cheered after Waddles squealed.

"I can't believe you all got together just to throw a party for us," Mabel said, looking out at the townsfolk. Even Pacifica was there.

"After all the Pines family has done for the town, it's the least we could do. You've helped everyone here," Mayor Tyler said, his mayor sash across his chest.

"Thanks to y'all savin' us, I'm gonna learn to open my heart to kindness," Gideon promised. "No more evil-doin'. From now on, I'm gonna try to be Li'l Gideon, regular ol' kid."

"Dude! Make a wish, dawg," Soos said to the twins.

"You know, on my first day here, if you had asked me what I wanted, I would have said, 'adventure, mystery, true friends.' But looking here at all of you I realize that every wish came true. I have everything I wanted," Dipper said happily.

"If I had only one wish it would be to shrink all of you with the shrink ray and bring you home with us in my pocket. But since that's impossible..." She turns to Ford. "Is that impossible?" Ford shrugged, and Mabel turned back to the crowd. "Since that's probably impossible, my only wish is for everyone to sign my scrapbook. I'll never forget you guys. Wait." She sets the memory gun on the floor and smashes it. "Now I'll never forget you guys."

She and Dipper blow out the candles, and Wendy gets them in a group hug.

"I now officially declare you technically teenagers. Welcome to angst and acne forever." She and the other teens start chanting "One of us! One of us!"

Blubs and Durland, who had earlier proclaimed their love for each other, whooped and fired a cannon.

"So how do you feel?" Soos asked the twins.

"Same-y, but different-y." Classic Mabel.

"Hey, you two," Pacifica said. "When are you gonna open your presents already? I broke a nail wrapping them."

Mabel and Dipper laugh. "Pacifica."

Ford drags Stan off to the side of the Shack. Lloyd hops onto the porch.

"Zane convinced Ford to make the communicators," he told them.

"Awesome," they both said, obviously for different reasons.

Dipper had received a DVD box set of Ghost Harassers from Pacifica, while Mabel had received a golf club. Stan and Ford walked back as they finished unwrapping them, and Stan tapped a Pitt Cola can.

"Everyone. I have an announcement to make. Me and my...heh!... nerdy bro over here have some catchin' up to do. We're gonna be away for a while. That's why I'm shutting down the Mystery Shack for good."

The crowd gasped, and Soos exclaimed, "You shut down your mouth for good! I'm sorry, Mr. Pines. It's just that this Shack is the most magical place on Earth. Sure, the attractions are all fake, but dreams aren't fake!" He holds up a fiji mermaid taxidermy. "Like, this mermaid. It's not just a dead fish butt sewn to a monkey carcass." Jay stifled a laugh. "It's a marvelous creature that makes us believe that anything is possible. You shut down this Shack, and you shut down our dreams! At least...my dreams."

The crowd awws as Stan sighed. "I'm sorry, Soos. It's just, there's no one around to run it." He paused. "At least, there wouldn't be if I hadn't just found the perfect replacement." He puts his fez on Soos' head. "Ladies and gentleman, the Mystery Shack is under new management."

The crowd cheers wildly.

"You...you mean it, Mr. Mystery?" Soos asks.

"You're Mr. Mystery now, Soos," Stan replies. "Try not to burn the place down."

Soos beams. His dreams finally came true. And his abuelita walked right in, a moving truck behind her.

 _Time Skip Again!_

Lloyd, Jay, Zane, the Pines, Wendy, Waddles, Soos, Candy, and Grenda were all standing at the bus stop. The last two look sadly at Mabel.

"Do you really have to go? There's still so much we haven't done together," Candy states sadly.

"Summer's over, Candy," Mabel replies. "It's time for us to grow up."

"But not too much," Dipper added.

"Aaah!" Grenda yelled. "I hate my dumb heart for making me feel things." She starts punching her chest. "Cut. It. Out. Heart!"

"Hey, can you punch my heart, too?" Soos asks.

"No, mine!" Candy exclaimed. "Punch my feelings away."

Mabel hugs her friends. "Candy and Grenda, thank you for being my people. You'll always be my best friends. Grunkle Stan, thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater."

"Ah, it's cold out. I had to," he replied.

"What?" Soos said, confused. "But it's like eighty-something degrees out today."

"Can it, Soos!" both Stans say.

Everyone else laughs. Lloyd looks at Mabel. "We'll be talking to each other in no time," he says, as much to himself as to her.

"I know," she replies, hugging him.

Wendy, meanwhile, had turned to Dipper and kneeled to his height. "Hey, you mean a lot to me, man." She held out her fist.

Dipper fist-bumps Wendy. "You, too," he replies.

She switches her hats with Dipper's. "Something to remember me by." She also hands Dipper a letter. "Oh, and this. Read it the next time you miss Gravity Falls."

He smiles and turns to Jay and Zane. "Get those communicators done fast, I'm ready for interdimensional DD and More D."

Jay laughs. "You bet, buddy."

The bus pulls up. The twins look at the group. "Guess we've said goodbye to everyone except..." Mabel looked at her pig. "Waddles. I...I don't know how to explain this but... Mom and Dad won't let me bring a pig home to California so... you have to stay here!"

"Wait, do you still have the size-altering flashlight?" Zane asked.

"Yeah," Dipper answered, pulling it from his backpack. "But I don't see how... Oh." He turns to Mabel. "We can shrink him down and say he's a hairless guinea pig!"

Mabel brightens. "Yeah, and then we won't have to deal with the problems of a big fat pig near the cat. That could end badly."

Dipper shrinks Waddles down so he can easily fit in a shoe. The bus driver looks over.

"Now, hold on a second," he started. "Bringing animals aboard a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by-" Stan pulled out his brass knuckles and Ford showed the driver his gun. "Ah... okay. That's fine."

The twins turned to Stan. "Kids, you knuckleheads were nothin' but a nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of ya," he said through tears.

They hug him. "We'll miss you too, Grunkle Stan," Mabel said. Then she turned to Ford. "Get those communicators done as fast as possible."

Dipper lightly punched her shoulder. "I wish we could have spent more time with you, Great Uncle Ford."

"Me too, Dipper. But, don't forget. By discovering my Journal, you saved me."

Dipper smiled and he and Mabel hugged Ford, too. They broke off and stood in front of the door of the bus.

"Ready to head into the unknown?" Dipper asked.

"Nope. Let's do it," Mabel replied.

When the bus left, the ninja headed back for the Bounty. A portal opened right as they hopped on, sucking the ship back to Ninjago.

 **Just the epilogue left...**

 **And yes, I know This Is Gospel (by Panic! at the Disco) wasn't released until 2013, but I had to put that in there.**


	45. Epilogue

**This is it, guys. The epilogue.**

 _Piedmont, California. Saturday, September 15th, 2012. Dipper's POV._

"Mabel, you've checked the mail 20 times today. Great Uncle Ford isn't done with the multi-verse communicator yet," I tell Mabel after she comes in again.

"But Dipper, it's been two weeks since we left Gravity Falls. Grunkle Ford said he'd finish it by now!"

"He said it could take up to a month. Just relax."

"But I wanna see Lloyd again."

I sigh.

 _Destiny's Bounty, Zane's POV._

"Lloyd, Jay and I cannot finish this if you are constantly looking over our shoulders," I say to the restless green ninja.

"I know, but Mabel could have hers already. What if she's trying to talk to us right now but I can't answer?"

Jay and I share a look before returning to the project. To say the least, it was no easy project.

"How much longer?" Lloyd asked a minute later.

"A few more minutes, relax Lloyd," Jay answered.

 _Gravity Falls, Ford's POV._

Stanley wasn't happy when I told him that we had postpone the mission until we finished the communicators. He was at the lumber yard with Manly Dan and Fiddleford's son, Tate, putting the finishing touches to the Stan o' War II.

Fiddleford himself had really outdone himself with the decorations to his mansion. He had several inventing rooms, one of which he, Mabel's friend Candy, and I were currently in.

"Blue wire to green, right Dr. Pines?" Candy asked me.

"Yes. After that, it should be complete."

Candy carefully put the two wires together and the device sparked to life. She grinned and turned the knob on the side.

"I reckon it'd be the fifth setting," Fiddleford said.

"Dimension 10, if I remember correctly," I added.

Candy followed our instructions and the faces of Zane and Jay flickered onto the screen.

"It worked?" nearly all of us said, followed by, "It worked!"

Lloyd shoved his friends out of the way. "So Mabel doesn't have one?"

"Not yet. But now we need to replicate these," I responded.

Lloyd groaned. "Just send one to Mabel. Please."

"Alright," Fiddleford sighed after a minute.

"Yes! Thank you!" He ran out of view.

"Statistically speaking, it should be much easier to create more," Zane said.

I nodded.

 _Piedmont. Monday, September 17th, after school. Mabel's POV._

Dipper was way far behind me as we ran home. You'd think after running from monsters and that big, mean triangle guy all summer he'd be faster, but nope. Though, it could also be my Alpha Twin blood pumping me along.

"Mabel, slow, down!" he panted.

"Alpha twins never slow down!" I called back, running faster.

I stopped in front of the mailbox and checked to see if the thingy from Grunkle Ford is here yet. Mail, bill, mail, mail, package, bill...

Wait, package? Package! I held it up for Dipper to see.

"It's here!" I yell to him, even though he's still a billion houses behind me. I instantly run inside, tossing the letters on the table. I trip over Chubs, our cat, but ignore him and run to my room. Waddles oinks my name from his cage. "It's here!" I repeat to him, ripping the box open.

Blah, instructions. I toss them on my bed and pull out the device, which just looks like a phone with knobs on the side. I hit the power button and Lloyd's face fills the screen.

"Lloyd!" I say at the same time he says "Mabel!"

Dipper finally catches up and knocks on the door.

"Not now, Dippin' Dots."

"You'll get your own in like a week," Lloyd told him.

Dipper shrugged and went to his room, probably to do his homework or some nerd thing.

 **And, we have reached the end. 10,341 views, 83 reviews, 26 favorites, 25 follows, and 1 year and two months. Thank you to everyone who's ever read this story. It really means so much to me, and I would have never finished this without any of you.**

 **Now, I have decided to go back and edit all the chapters, and delete Skylor from the story, seeing as she really didn't do anything. But I'm not gonna post it on another story, I'll just rewrite them and update them here. I'll post a notification note saying when it's finished.**

 **I will also be posting a Reverse Falls Short Story of The Hand That Rocks The Mabel. Not sure when, but I can guarantee by the end of September.**

 **Also, happy 17th birthday to Dipper and Mabel!**

 **Thank you again for reading Ninjago Falls.**


End file.
